The Boy in the Closet
by Resting-Madness
Summary: It hurts to be hated, especially when its coming from your own family. Without friends at school, you may as well just find yourself talking to a wall... or maybe.. the voice in your closet. AU
1. Rock Lee

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone or anything from Naruto mentioned in this work of profitless fiction. Its just for fun, so get a life if you believe otherwise you snooty lawyers.

Author's Notes: Ahee, ignore that up there, ahaha. Anyway please enjoy this. They're my favorite couple and I always hope to do them justice when I write for them. So have a read, oh but know that they're slightly OOC just because I need them to fit a certain role in the story, okay? That's just the way AU works sometimes. Enjoy.

...

She is beautiful. Blonde curls covering the sides and a bit of her round face, cherry red lips turned into a puckered kiss, pug nose shaped just so, but the most distinguishing thing of all are the huge green eyes in her head. Lovely.

Its just too bad that you have to be disfigured. Thinks a child as his tiny hand squeezes the lifeless doll in his grasp. But you'll make a much better toy when you're that way... you'll bring pain that way instead of pleasure. You'll make them leave me alone. Turning his head he locates a box cutter that he brought upstairs with him, taking it into his right hand he carves the large green eyes from the dolls head, smirking at the sound of them bouncing to the floor with a clack clack. Next the young boy did the nose, cutting it clean off with a little force in his severing since the make of the doll is top notch. The boy merely split the lip of the doll as he wanted to quickly move onto the next phase of his plan.

The box cutter now beside him on the bed, he grabs a lighter that he swiped from his fathers desk. Giving it a good flick the flame came to life before him. The blind doll's eye sockets stare blankly at the flame. Pressing it to the sockets the wax took a moment to catch before it lit up melting the plastic flesh around the hole. Nodding, he smiles as a long strand of wax dripped down freezing in place at the bottom of the socket. Once he was done with his work, the once beautiful doll looked completely disgusting. Now for the string.

Getting up from the bed, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror on his closet door, its hung low because of his short height. He looks wide awake though the dark rings around his frost green eyes say otherwise. Opening the door, he rifles through the dirty clothes on his closet floor producing a string that he found at school that day. Tying it around the dolls neck, the young boy then walks out of his room and into his sisters. Boy was she gonna be surprised when she finds her favorite doll hung in her closet, and boy won't she be scared when said doll drops into her face before she knows its coming.

Temari will never pick on me again. He declares mentally to no one. Grabbing a small chair that she keeps in front of her vanity mirror, the young boy tapes the empty end of the string to the top of the door which he almost couldn't reach then he put the doll atop the closet shelf. The moment the door opens the doll will come flying from the shelf. Perfect.

Leaving the room, he wonders if there's anything his brother likes more than him. Maybe I should pay his room a visit as well. He starts down the hall, but a quick glance in his room brings him there instead. His favorite bear is sitting on his bed looking rather lonely in the boys opinion. Picking it up, he smiles at it. He doesn't care that he's thirteen and too old for toys, his sister plays with dolls still, and she's 15!

"Do you want your coveralls? I have them in my closet." Opening the door, he fishes through his things for the bears tiny stolen doll clothes that happen to fit the stuffed toy perfectly. Once he found them, he held them into the slowly diming light. Quirking a hairless brow he turns around wondering what could be staunching the light in the room. His eyes widen before...

...

I can not wait to c you Mr. Gai and Mr. Kakashi.

When do you think they will let us meet?

I feel like I have been waiting for ever.

Maybe you could come and surprize me. ^_^

with love,

rock lee

Gai must have looked at the young boys note a hundred times- a thousand according to his partner Kakashi, who is driving the car right now since his better half is occupied with the small slip of paper in his hand from years ago when they had been writing to a young boy they planned to adopt. It's been nine years since then and the courts finally agreed to let the gay couple adopt a son and Gai, being a bit like a woman with her first child on the way, refused to pay attention to anything else but this day when he will have a kid of his own, including the very busy road that the two of them are on.

"Gai, I realize that you're about to drop dead with excitement at any moment," says Kakashi with a cool but serious roll of tone. "But could we at least wait until we've seen the child in person before you kill the both of us."

Not taking the wheel from the man who is clearly just supposed to be the passanger, Gai tears up over the slip of paper in his hands. "But Kakashi the excitement is too much for me to bare," his proud and often dramatizing words spilled out of him along with a stream of tears that had been playing leap frog with the mans lower eye lids since they left the apartment. "This will be our first son! I can barely keep myself alert to anything other than the moment where I run across the parking lot, into the adoption building and over to my Lee."

Not bothering to turn his lovers my into an our Kakashi started to wonder, as he listened to the driver going on about how perfect the boy wrote only being 4 years old at the time, and how much he must have grown since the last time they wrote to him- never once allowed to see a picture- go figure on that one, why the heck he let the man drive in the first place. Gai cut himself shaving that morning while looking at a note the young boy wrote to them at age seven! It was as if all morning all the man could do was go back on this age and that until it got to the one that started it all.

"Aaahhh days will be filled with getting him ready for school," Gai goes on "while nights are filled with manly wrestles as we tell each other how the others day had gone."

"Sounds great." He jerks the wheel at the next corner right. "Maybe his new family will do that while telling him how his former family died in a car accident." The car shifted left a bit to avoid another car coming in the opposite direction. This is beginning to be too much; if Gai didn't have his foot on the gas Kakashi would have stopped the car and switched places with him ages ago. But all he can do is steer the small gray car, and hope that no red lights come up while his lamenting lover leaks M&M tears over their soon to be son Rock Lee.

It was funny how it all started; one morning the two former army Generals now with respective new jobs, Kakashi as a barber and Gai a personal trainer, found themselves looking out the window as they ate their breakfast spotting a group of school kids walking to the bus stop. Gai was the first to say that it would be interesting to have a child. Kakashi chimed in with a one liner of "that will never happen". As the idea of two gay men, who live together could never own a child- it's blasphame! But once Gai made up his mind about the idea of a kid coming to life even Kakashi had to admit it would be nice to have someone around to teach and maybe learn from in someways. So the two agreed that this was something they wanted to do and damn it they would get it done. When applying, Gai went alone and picked out a child. The agency women smiled at him and wished him all the happiness with his new child but they asked for his records, which Gai didn't have at the time so he had to come back. When returning he brought Kakashi with him and the adoption people did more than look at them cross eyed which made them feel like yesterdays hope was lost.

But they did let him continue to write to Lee so not all hope was lost, and Gai took it as a challenge to himself and set out to find a lawyer that would help the couple get their child. Before they knew it court dates were set up and people flocked from all over Japan to hear the trail.

Kakashi was surprised at how masterfully his partner attacked the agency. Telling the court that it would be more of a crime to have one less child be helped just because of the adoptives principals and lifestyle and other such things about the situation that He himself could have thought of but felt no need to because Gai handled it all like a pro anyway. It took time, a lot of time and their young four year old child grew into a thirteen year old young teen.

Rock Lee, a young boy picked out by name and story, never knew his parents, found outside of the building has been writing letters to this family since. Lee never knew about the situation with the law and such. He just knew that the adoption center kept saying that he should chose a different family to live with. But Lee had fallen in love with Gai from his letters, loving the way the man spoke and all the promises; he said he would give him love, and at four that's all you need to know. A child untainted by other peoples morals wouldn't mind being the child of two men. He was perfect.

"Maaan I already love this kid rotten." Cooed Gai. Clutching the wheel finally, he glanced at his partner as if he were insane or something. "Kakashi this is no time to be fooling around," he shakes a stern finger "we're picking up our son." Turning the car left; Gai had to laugh at the look on his lovers face, a mix of relief and something close to being used to how the driver acts.

"Just enthralled with your, unpredictable, driving skills." Replies the gray haired male. Kakashi can be so cool sometimes with his youthful gestures using just the one eye and brow that is showing on his face. Kakashi had a nasty accident when out on the battle field and the scar is none too pretty. So the man chose to cover it up with a black mask that covers both the scar on the lower half of his face and the one over his eye. The former general does it, not because he's vain or anything, but simply because it left the world open to make it up for themselves. Always being so cool.

The adoption center is just a stone throw away now and Kakashi kept shooting glances to his right making sure Gai didn't have another of his outburst and let go of the wheel.

...

"My Lee!" Gai cooed, snatching the lankey child into his arms before Lee even knew it was coming.

"Otousan Gai!" He gripped the man around his shoulders with enough fierceness to make the very man he's hugging jealous.

"My Lee!"

"Otousan!"

Kakashi looked from one to the other, both males have their eyes closed while gripping the other within their arms, cheeks being nuzzled together like they planned to start a fire and the two continued to shout at one another, at least they probably would have if Kakashi didn't clear his throat to make them stop.

"Well, now that introductions are over, how about we leave." He scratched the back of his head with one hand and with his free hand he reaches into his pocket pulling something free letting it dangle once he got it out. "By the way, this is a little present we got you." Opening his eyes to see the dropping of a chain necklace, face clear to view since they got here, Kakashi is taken aback for a second looking at the childs appearance. Large eyes with an almost invisible expression in them, round face, but the most distinguishing thing to Kakashi is the eyebrows which caused him to ask. "Anything you wanna tell me Gai?"

"Huh?" Looking the boy over, Gai's eyes began to water. "This is... another miracle!"

Kakashi had to hear this one. Grabbing Lee's small bag filled with what his second father assumes is clothing and a small few personal items judging by the size of the bag, he steers Lee to the dark blue car with the hand holding onto the offered necklace. Gai could walk home if he really wanted to stay back there and talk.

"Trully all of our son's wishes to be with us have given him the looks of myself," the man boasted. "My eyes as a dewy child scream genius in this boys face. My proud eyebrows give his face a true masculinety you don't see in the boys of today..."

"As I was saying before, we got you a present." He whispered to the child who is still listening to his other father, he passes a bubble chained necklace to the boy. Lee broke into a huge grin that said I'm not just smiling with my face but my whole soul is ablaze with glee.

"Tags?!"

"Yes. Gai and I used to be generals in the army. We got the tag made out for you personally." Explains the male dropping the bag into the back seat of the car.

"Hatake 'Rock' Lee." His eyes whelled with tears.

"Do you like it." He smiled down at him with his eye alone.

"Yes. Chichioya Kakashi."

Father? Hm. Not only is the boy almost the spitting image of Gai, he also seems to have inheritade his overly dramatic traits. Wonder what he's been writing in those letters of his? Kakashi had written a few himself but not as many as Gai had. It is nice to hear him calling us Father and Dad so quickly though. Leaves any awkwardness out of the relationship. Pulling the door open for his son, he isn't surprised to see Gai climb into the back as well. Hn. At least with me driving we'll get home before the next day.

And by the time Gai's rant got to the part about how his youth would soon explode someday when Lee gets married he will experience the joy he is now when he has his first kid on the way, they arrive at their small apartment in the center of the city.

The car pulls into an empty place in the multi-car garage. The family climbed out of it, closing the doors in almost unison before they walk to the front doors of the building. Lee's large eyes look the entirety of the building up and down in awe before his attention is taken to the doors as he's ushered in from a touch on the shoulder from Kakashi. The two men start down the hall while Lee, unseeing their movement, goes toward the open elevator.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi says. "Yo Lee, planning on living alone?" Gai snickered a bit at how innocent the child is. "We live on the first floor."

Turning, he blushed as he joined their sides. "Sorry. I was just looking forward to the elevator ride, I've never been on one before."

"There will be plenty of time to ride the elevator once you're situated." Pushing the door open the man Lee refers to as father steps inside.

Holding out an arm for his new son to walk into, Gai walks inside with him. "I like riding in the elevator too, that's why I always pay the rent because the landlord lives on the top floor." Lee nods to what his Dad is telling him. "You can come with me when I pay it this weekend."

That seemed to brighten the young boys mood more than it already was as he now turns his head to take in his new home. Mouth dropping into a perfect 'O' shape, he gapes. "Huwaahhh. This place is so big!"

"Says a sheltered life." Kakashi is heard from somewhere in the small place.

"Yup. It is huge," chimes Gai, hands on his hips looking the place over as though it's his first time there as well. "We have two bedrooms. Yours used to be my weight room, but we moved them into storage so that you can have it."

"I get a room to myself." It was more of a statement than a question. He walked to where he had heard Kakashi speaking. The room itself couldn't hold more than maybe five people comfortably, but to Lee it looked like a palace. At the home he shared a room with several people, bed too! and a lot of the time some kids couldn't hold their bladders and others kicked in their sleep, some of them even drool on you! But little by little the kids began to dwindle as they were adopted until the kids in the room were down to eight instead of 17- not that all of them shared that room, he meant in the house as a whole. Most people that walk in ready to adopt a child took one look at him and laughed, he never understood why but one of the kids told him that it was because of his goofy looking eyes and brows. Lee wondered what was wrong with his eyes? At four years old, you look like you and you're happy. So it made no sense that he wasn't chosen just because of his facial features. But one month, just before he hit five, a letter was given to him from a man named Maito Gai and he fell in love.

The rest is kind of history because he's here now with his new family which happens to consist of two males rather than a man and woman like other children walked away with, or a single man or a single woman. Lee didn't mind at all, he loved the idea of having two fathers when Gai told him about Kakashi, he even got letters from him as well!

The two watch as the boy parades around the room asking them about hanging posters on the wall, or maybe painting it a certain color, he even wanted to know if he could put his bed anywhere he wanted. Gai laughed, replying 'sure!' to every question but Kakashi had to stop him there.

"About the painting part," he hoped to cease their chattering and jumping about, more than glad that they lived on the first floor now then ever. "Since we live in an apartment which is someone elses home, you may want to keep the walls white."

"Agreed." Lee said as though they were thinking up colors and white just seemed like a logical choice.

"But you can hang as many posters as you like."

"Can we go get some Otousan?"

"Let's get them right now!"

"Or we could wait until tomorrow since dinner is approaching." Always the voice of logic.

"Great idea. I'll prepare us a meal that you won't forget." Trotting from the room Gai heads for the kitchen, heart and soul on fire.

"Well, if you ever decide that you want to switch families now is the time."

Laughing, Lee exits the room after his father. "Is it really that bad?"

Scratching the back of his head, not wanting to hurt his lovers reputation but he didn't want to lie to his new son. "Lets just say that the bad taste in the back of the foods mouth," he says on behalf of the food. "Is gonna be the bad taste in the back of our mouths."

Lee makes a face at that.

"If we're lucky, he'll burn it and we can order pizza."

"Okay." He perked back up again.

Kakashi watched the boy join his dad in the kitchen and he wondered what he was like when they first began to write to him. Would he accept all of this as easily as he is now? It was hard to say, but Kakashi has never met anyone as geared up as this boy and he's truly happy that his partner decided that it would be nice to have a child- even if his looks creep him out a bit. "He's a hair cut away from Gai's double." He murmurs to no one joining his family in the kitchen.

The family had a rather interesting dinner, afterwards they went into the tiny living room and watched telvision in the back of Lee's chattering about the orphange, he even showed them a picture book of himself as a child. He had quite a head of hair! Long braid going down his back, like a mini martial artist- you know those little old guys in fight films that usually kick the most butt. Gai swooned over all of it, Kakashi was happy to hear about the boys life and Lee was glad to have a real family to share all of his thoughts with. When he turned in to bed, he blessed them both and the people at the agency- if he only knew what his fathers went through because of them, and then he finally turned in. Life is going to be great from now on. He can't wait to start school!


	2. Taboo Lives: Hyuuga Neji

Long legs stride down a dimly lit hall. Two belong to a tall thin man; a whispy mustache covers his upper lip and chin, the lower shaped a bit like a triangle. His face is also as thin as his body; nose long like the beak of a bird. The shorter, much younger person beside him could guess that the mans hair decided to match the rest of his physique because it too is thin, stringy almost and is clearly a comb-over. Now to the far right of the trio is a chubby man, his shorter legs taking faster steps than the two at his left. He has a pug nose and smooshed in little ears at the side of his head, but you can tell- if he combs it, that the man will die with quite a lot of hair on his head and his bouncy curls russle a bit in the small breeze his hasty steps are making.

Between the two men is a young boy around the age of 14. He doesn't look at all happy; scowl looking like an old friend upon his handsome milk white complexion, brought out more so by the boys choice in clothing: a black turtle neck with a kahki vest to cover his chest. He holds his head high as he walks, kind of like self-proclaimed nobility. But you could say that the most noticable thing about him is his hair. Lovely long black hair cascades down the young boys back, laying just as straight and narrow as he walks.

When they reach the end of the hall, the man opens the door after unlocking it with a key that is attached to his pants. "You have ten minutes with him."

"I know." He was used to the routine of it all as he's been coming here since last month which counts as last year since it was December then to see one of the prisoners. His father. The guards frisk him just as they always do to ensure he isn't carrying anything on him, which he never is. Most of the time he wears things like this vest with its many pockets just to piss the men off because he can tell they feel awkward about searching a minor. As they should. Taking a seat, he doesn't even glance at the other people in the room on his side that are visiting people like himself. He just sits down and gets right to it.

"I'm not living with Uncle anymore."

"Neji we've been through this,."

"It will take some time to arrange but I want out of there as soon as it can be done," he goes on as if his fathers words were never said.

"Neji-.." He tries again to interject, but again his words fall on deaf ears. "Wait, have you skipped school?"

"Yes." He answered in a quick fire. "I know your lawyer will prove you to be innocent. After that you can come and get me in my new home."

"Hiashi wouldn't allow that and neither will I."

"But father you don't know what it's like in that house with those people... It's like having holes drilled into your forehead."

"Hey, who grew up with him?" Comments his father; the two share a twin smirk.

Neji's soon dropped and his face returned to its serious demeanor. "The system is just as dumb as the situation. Father, you did not kill that woman, you're a respected member of the guard force to the royal family."

"Hiashi had my gun with him at the time, that was all the evidence needed to put me here."

"Hn." He didn't believe that. His father and uncle may be twins but in his pale eyes they're nothing alike. Nothing. That man is a complete and utter waste of skin; Hyuuga Hiashi does his job but he never cares in the end, to him guarding is just a way to get paid. But with his father Hyuuga Hizashi he takes it to heart and is deadly to come up against since he puts all his effort into the protection of his charge.

It was silent between them, other visitors conversation drifted in and out of Neji's ears. He really hates this situation. He feels that he really will end up either killing someone in his uncles home, or killing himself from madness.

Seeing his sons sad expression he touches his hand to the dividing glass. "Son," a word he uses when he's speaking from the heart. "Your mother is no longer with us and with me gone your uncle and aunt are your legal guardians..." Seeing that it wasn't making much leeway in his favor he sits back with a defeated soul but expressionless face. "What's your plan?"

...

At the Hyuuga compound on his uncles side the house is in an uproar over Neji's announcement at the dinner table. The group of cousin's and his aunt and uncle plus Grandmother- grandfather deceased, sat at the table having a delicious meal of beans and rice, soup and curried vegetables when Hiashi's nephew sprung the news.

"I'm moving out and placing myself into an adoption agency." Among the frozen expressions and bite picked frozen chopsticks; Neji ate the rest of his meal then excused himself from the table, he had to pack.

From there Aunt Adzusa has been taking out the items from her nephews carrying bag that he has just put in. "Neji this is ridiculous! You can't leave! Who knows what kind of person will take you in!"

"It's my decision." He answers curtly. Removing a shirt from her grasp, he ignores her tears and folds the shirt.

"What if they're sex-atics?" She glances at her husband as he walks into the room. "They could do something to you, you're very handsome."

"They investigate the families before allowing them to adopt." Again a quick curt answer.

"Talk some sense into him Hiashi."

The man stood in the room, arms crossed as he watches his nephew. He won't leave, this is just some stunt he's pulling in hopes to get him to confess to the crime his brother was accused of. But he can not go to jail, he won't allow it, they'd eat him alive there. Hizashi can take it, when it comes to punishment their father usually delt it to him, his twin brother was somewhat of a goody goody; true he doesn't deserve to pay for something that he accidently did, but it was an accident he shouldn't have to pay either. That was the last time he would let down his upbringing and get drunk with friends that was for sure.

"If he wishes to leave, than let him."

"Glad you see it my way." Zipping the bag; he bows politely to his kind aunt, then to his bastard of an uncle and with his head held high, he leaves.

Adzusa burst into tears. How can her husband let her only nephew leave! Does he not love him? Does he not know what the world is like? How will Neji get to this place? How will they get him back once he's gone! Neji... Neji... She rushed off to her bedroom, tears leaving a trail after her. This is the worst day in her life. Hiashi didn't bat a lash, his nephew will come back. He has to.

...

"Mr. Hyuuga as legal guardian we need your permission on the slip before we let your nephew be placed into adoption." A woman with a tight bun and straight bangs says to him from across a large wooden desk. The adoption agency called Hyuuga Hiashi when Neji came in nearly demanding to be placed into an adoption home. They asked him what happened to his family and he explained that he has just left from there and took a taxi over. They thought this was some way of rebeling but the boy was dead serious so they filled out the paper work. But they still need the gaurdians signature.

Hiashi couldn't believe his nephew could embarrass him like this. How far is he willing to go to prove a point? "I refuse."

The woman looked to Neji who merely cocked a brow in her direction as if to say 'do you see how stubborn he is?'. The mans answer seemed to not be much of a shock to him but the woman was very glad to see that Hyuuga Hiashi cared for his nephew which is why she says. "Maybe you'd like to reconsider, Mr. Hyuuga?" This to Neji.

Blinking, he looks about her desk then grabs a letter opener. "If I have to go back there, I'll kill myself right here and now." He glances between the two of them, then places the sharp knife to his throat. "Any bets that I'll do it?"

Hiashi has had about enough. There is no way his nephew was going to insult him this way. Just no way! "Now you listen-..." His words were cut off by the woman's cry as she watched his nephew cut into his finger without a flinch.

"Sign. The. Papers." He said in a tone that promised the one small cut to be only the beginning if he didn't get what he was asking. How can he be such a child. Is his home really that bad? Does Neji not get along with his cousins?

"Very well. But know this, we will be monitoring you." He writes his name down in tight form, Kanji. "If you look as though you're going to run-..."

"I won't run."

"If you look as though you're going to run we will bring you back to the house immidiately and there will be punishment." Neji merely glared. "I should drag you back right now, this is ridiculous." Straightening his jacket after sliding the signed paper work back to the dazed woman, he says. "But knowing you, you'll cause a scene and make it look as though I'm a bad parent and that would jeopardize the entire family."

With a smirk the pale boy says. "You know me better than I would have thought." Standing, he places the wiped off letter opener back onto the desk. "Thank you, uncle." He said as if that were the last time such a word would leave his mouth.

Unsure of what else to say the woman stands as well. "You have to spend one more night at home while the papers are being processed. If you don't mind."

"I can take it."

"I'll drive." Hiashi offers. He may be a jerk, but he's at least a jerk with manners.

"I'll walk." He brushed him off easily right as he leaves the room. One more night wouldn't kill him. And if his uncle thought of beating sense into him then he could have at it but he is not going to back down from this. Freedom is just a stone throw away.

He received a warm hug from his aunt, but he explained to her that the adoption agency told him he had to spend the night there. If he had any place else to go he would choose there in a heart beat and with that he went to his bedroom knowing his uncle would tell her his version of what went on. Who cares. Closing the door, he turns the lock and climbs into bed not feeling the least bit tired. But it seems that he isn't alone.

With a knowing smirk he closes his pale eyes and says. "You can come out Hana'."

The timid young girl, age ten stepped out of the shadows into the light of the window so her cousin could see her. Neji is color blind and when it's dark like this, he can't make out anything more than holes and a few patches of gray from the moon if its showing in from the window. Gesturing for her to come closer, he sits up more. He doesn't mind his cousin Hana as she's not like his other cousins, all pathetic, weak, timid to a sickening degree. His prefered cousin has a timidness as well but its different than say Hinata; who seems to always be twiddling her fingers and making inane sounds of fear. Hana's comes from the knowledge that her family is bad but there isn't anything she can do about it. So some fear of her cousins hatred towards her is understandable.

Taking a seat on the bed as far from her cousin as she can be she speaks. "Are you really leaving?"

"Yes."

Silence, she nods. "I'll miss you cousin Neji."

He didn't say it in return because it would be lying. People give their reasons to be disliked and just being his cousin was enough for Neji. Things weren't always like this, he supposed. There was a time when the family would have get togethers and everyone would talk and be friendly. He would miss those memories but he knew they could never come to be again. Not with the current situation at hand a situation that can easily be stopped if his uncle would just grow the balls to do it. But since he refused all bets were off.

Seeing that the conversation is over, the young girl stands, bows respectively then leaves locking the door on her way out. Neji returned to his resting position, glad to be alone. He may not get sleep tonight because he has a lot to think about as far as what's going to become of him until his father is freed from prison, but he would at least let his body rest in a comfortable position. There are going to be a lot of changes come morning. It's good to walk in prepared.

4 4 4 4

"Uh, uh, uh!" A wrinkled finger wagged back and forth before a young boys face. "Your flush can't beat my full house." His raspy laughter filled the air as he gathered a pile of sugar free cookies that lay on the table in place of playing chips. "You stink!"

"Sasuke!" One of the nurses called to him from the reception room.

Sasuke heard his name but he was too busy glaring at the old man before him. He has been playing cards with Mr. Nishimato all morning and frankly he is getting sick of the old man laughing at him everytime he loses!

"You'd better stick to gold-fish little man. I'm cleaning up."

Not bothering to correct the oldman to the fact that it's Go Fish not Gold-Fish because he knew it wouldn't make the difference because Mr. Nishimato would just forget in the next hour anyway. Crossing his arms, he scowls at the oldman then rolls his eyes letting it go. No sense fighting with the senile. Reaching out to the little table between them, he cleans up the playing cards, smacking them half-hazardly into the box they came in.

"Sasuke!" The nurse called again.

"Who the hell is that woman calling for, Aberu?"

"She's calling me Mr. Nishimato. I'm Sasuke." Standing from his rickety chair that is perhaps just as old as the man he's been playing cards with then walks to the door but not after shaking his head at the old man; last week he called him Mike! He never wanted to get old. Dashing down the hall watching out for Mrs. Ise in her wheel chair as he does so, his side view glances in each room; tattered wall paper decorates most rooms with nothing else but the bed and a few personal items from the elder that occupies it.

The nursing home has a very distinct smell as well, something along the lines of vasaline, syrup, cleaning supplies and... after a fourth wiff he is sure its sleep.

"Sasuk-..." She jumped from start seeing the boy she had been calling for a while. "Oh, there you are." Looking as though she needed a moment to catch her breath, she then smiles and says. "I need you to help give the residencies their lunch." Pointing to a corner in the room to a wrack of food, she then hands him a clipboard. "Mrs. Tokio should be in shortly."

"Okay..." He takes the board and readies himself to leave with Mrs. Tokio but then he turns his attention back to the woman behind the desk. "Ms. Chi-Kwong?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Did anyone find a home for me yet?" He looks away as if ashamed that he had asked. "Just wondering."

Chi-Kwong blinked in confusion then smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry Sasuke, not yet. We're still looking for the right family for you."

Nodding, though, he knew that would be the answer he walks over to the wracks of luncheon foods and waits on the attendant that he's helping. Sometimes Sasuke thinks that these women- some men, want him to stay here with them and have no intentions of finding him a family at all.

Mrs. Tokio came over to the trays pushing the cart with a little help from Sasuke as he absenlty thinks about his situation for the tenth time since he's been placed there. Since coming Sasuke has been helping out like he's part of the pay-roll, though, he does get paid but not as much as anyone should. He didn't mind at first but a year and a half has gone by and he still isn't with a new family. The reason he's here at all is because of his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke doesn't like to talk about it to anyone, it makes him angry that the police- the very force his father works for, the force he worked so hard to keep the family secrets from had to find out about it in the worst way possible... They had put him in this situation... They took away his name and identity just to protect him, he could understand the need to do so and believe it, he wants to be safe but... His brother. The only remaining family he has left- no, this is not something he's going to go over again. As far as the world knows, he's a child who lost his family to a bad situation during a break-in when he was away, as far as his living relatives the two have died in a car crash leaving the boy in 'foster care' with non-existant cousins until they're all adopted into safe and loving homes.

Only it's been so long now and Sasuke is beginning to think that the police have just stopped giving a damn about finding a safe home for him and they think he's better off in an old folks home with all of these people he can't relate to by any means necessary because they're all too old! The helpers like him and he doesn't mind them all that much but still, a 12 year old needs something more. But as time went by, he made the best of his situation. Entertaining these people, feeding them wasn't a problem, bedpans he just plain hated helping with but mostly he just changed the channel for them when they all watch television.

That was his life. Day in and day out until another year or so had gone by and he finally got the call. They found a family.


	3. How Many Can One Kid Have?

Morning shown in through the bedroom window of Gai and Kakashi's bedroom. The gray haired man scrunched his visible eye then rolled over. He could hear voices coming from the living room and they could only belong to his partner and new son. Lee has been a part of their lives for about a month and it literally feels like he's been here his whole life. He and Gai are up every morning at five doing work outs, counting as though they're the only two people in the building; its a wonder the neighbors haven't stomped the floor in complaint that their noise is rising into their apartment.

Rolling out of bed at his sensible time of eight fifty, he scratches his side while leaving the room for the bathroom. A quick glance at his two identically dressed children he then closes the door for some much needed pampering under hot water.

"Alright Lee, its time for our morning wrap up before you're off to school." Says Gai, one finger up, eyes closed giving off a very superior out-look to his green form fitting work-out ensemble. "What are the four most important things a man must live by?"

"Have respect for yourself and those around you."

"Yes." A smile breaks out on his face.

He salutes now. "Helping is its own reward."

"That's right, my son." His grin broadens.

"Never let your youth hinder so always challenge yourself." He's bringing tears to the mans eyes.

"And when you're faced with a problem never say never."

Grabbing his chin, he nods. "Yes, yes. And when we follow these rules life can give you heaps of health, wealth, and youth so that you may keep on living to do these kind things my splendid child."

"Yes, but Otousan... What if those things don't get you any of that?" His shoulders droop. "What if your odd looks over ride any chances of that happening?"

"Well then, Lee" his voice became very grim, posture tight. "To that I say" without the boys knowledge his Dad raised his fist into the air popping him right on the top of his head. "I told you, never say never. If the kids look at you funny, call you names- you take the initiative to strive harder for their respect. Respect from your peers is just one of the most important things a man must possess in life."

Lee nods. He must find a way to make the other students see past his goggled eyes and, fuzzy brows. Absently touching them, he looks up at his Dad seeing how proud he wears his own. He must know what he's going through, but then again Gai exudes confidence so making friends must have been so easy for him. Lee will conquer this bump in his road.

Patting his boy on the back he tells him to get his things ready for when he leaves. Kakashi steps out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry. He gets a good morning from his son, which he nods a response to. Gai shakes his head watching the child dash off to the bedroom, then follows his lover into the small kitchen.

"I made coffee and waffles are in the oven." Says Gai.

Kakashi yawned, picking up the paper. "I'll have two." He says, placing an invisible smile at the end followed by a "Please."

Gai had to roll his eyes to that, he just told the man where breakfast was and he still insists on having him place it down before him. But that's what love is- unwanted slavery. He laughed at his joke, grabbing the mans breakfast setting the fluffy, homestyle squares on to a plate.

"Something funny?" His highness asked half heartedly.

"Just remembering a time when you would want four of anything- you're losing your touch Kakashi."

"Is that right?"

Just where I want him. Thinks Gai with a knowing smirk while he grabs the syrup.

Taking it thankfully, Kakashi rolls his eye. Everyday he finds something new. Figuring he'd play along, he says. "Are you insinuating that I no longer can?"

With a dramatic lean back, hand up at his mouth as if a rabid dog were about to take a bite of his arm, he replies. "Not at all. I'm just saying that if you plan on working all day than you'll have to eat more than that. Any real man could take on six no problem."

"Then I'll see your six and raise you seven."

"Seven huh?" Gai knew he already ate breakfast this morning with Lee, but he was not about to back down from this challenge. "Eight."

With a shrug of his hand, Kakashi says. "Eight then."

"You're on." Taking the plate from the oven, Gai doesn't bother with syrup as he dives into the mess of breakfast servings.

"See you guys later!" Lee calls as he runs out.

"Good bye Lee." Says Kakashi with a casual turn of the page in the paper.

Gai tried to say it but just wound up choking on a bite. The gray haired male leaned over patting his back with his hand. "Gai says have a good day." Gai, who is now holding his throat nods, then waves a hand.

Lee smiled at his father's odd ways, then hurried out the door to the bus stop. He waved to Mrs. Minamino as she went into her apartment carrying a bag of bird seed for her parrot, Saio. She's very nice and let Lee hang out with the bird whenever he wanted, he even got to give the bird crackers. The streets hummed with life for that early in the morning but the most noise is coming from about 23 feet away at the bus stop. All the other kids have gathered there and were in the middle of conversation with their friends. Lee froze before going any closer, he took his bangs and began to brush them over his forehead the best he could to hide his caterpillar eyebrows- maybe he should wear a headband? That would work, wouldn't it? He can gather no more hair since he drew it into a tight ponytail this morning so with confidence nowhere in sight he goes for it full swing.

"Good morning everyone! It's a nice sunny day isn't it?"

The kids turned their cool, practiced faces to the odd man out then shrugged before going back to their conversations. That was fine because Lee doesn't see any of these people in his two classes anyway. So standing beside them, not with them, he brushes a hand down his white uniform shirt, smoothing the wrinkles from it. His favorite activity since he started school three weeks ago. No one seems to notice him until they look hard enough and see his life sized brows; usually Lee never let such things bother him since all his life he's been homeschooled at the orphanage but now, among the public school kids he feels really out of place, almost embarrassed by his unusual appearance.

Take Moritaka; now he is good looking. Lee learned his name by over hearing someone say it. The boy wears make up and gets away with it because his features are so light they're almost feminine but his voice is like deep rich chocolate pudding, seeping into your pores. The Hatake child can tell his hair is traditional black but he chooses to dye it blond giving it brown tips to accent it. For a few days Lee wondered if the boy was the kind of cool that pretended to accept everybody in which case he would befriend him until they became honest pals, or if Moritaka were the kind of person that looked down on everyone because he knows he's easy on the eyes.

As for girls, in school, Lee knew that the prettiest girl had to be Iraia Santino a girl of mixed race- Japanese and Spanish. She wears big hoops and usually wears her naturally curly auburn hair clipped to the back of her head. Her face is a heart shape and she has an accent with her Japanese which means she spoke Spanish first. Lee thought that if he were to choose from anyone to have a crush on, it would be Moritaka or Iraia. The odd looking teen long since came to many conclusions about what he prefers in a partner- he just wants someone to love him without change. Male or female, if he could get that he would never let them go. He would marry them like his fathers- or at least he's sure the two of them are married... He should ask; and they will live happily ever after. With a firm nod, he snaps out of it at the sound of the bus honking its horn for him.

Blushing, Lee adjust his backpack then climbs on. Sliding his card through the runner, he takes a seat at the back of the bus, his usual place and watches the city go by until they arrived at school.

...

Looking around the lunch room, he locates Moritaka. The handsome boy is sitting with at least two tables worth of people who wanna talk to him, the first table consisting of people who usually do, so Lee assumed his position with the other male that would be the open space at the first table, directly behind Moritaka. Scurrying over, he wondered how the people at table two hadn't thought of this, its genius! A brisk and completely straight backed walk over to the table and Lee takes a seat. Swallowing hard he glances over his shoulder at the boy. Moritaka is eating quietly sparing brown eyed glances at his usuals and a couple to people who called to him from down the table; time to make his move.

"Uhhh, Moritaka..."

"Hmm? Who said that?"

Swallowing hard again, he straightens more if that were even possible. "Back here, my name is Rock-... Hatake Lee." He remembered his new last name. "H- hhhow are you today?"

"How am I today?" He repeats before laughing. At least he was looking, right? "Well, 'Rock' Hatake Lee, I'm just fine." He laughed again, smacking the kid on the back.

Yahooooo! Soared the boys emotions. He's on fire, time to turn up the blaze. Spinning in his seat, he sets his face to stern before belting out. "Would you like to come to my house for a sleep over? I live in an apartment by the bu-."

"AHAHAHAHAHA. A sleep over?!" He laughed even harder.

Now Lee was confused. Do thirteen year olds have different rules now adays or something? Last he checked the best way to get to know someone is to have a sleep over. Why at the home the kids switched rooms all the time. He was never really that big a part of it but he listened in on them talking. He even added his own comments when the thought struck him.

"Naaah, I don't wanna have a sleep over- Rock Hatake Lee." He says, straw going into his mouth to be chewed. "And for the record its called staying over; girls have sleep overs." Four of his friends laughed.

Lee didn't see the difference but whatever they say. "Alright then, would you like to stay over? I have enough room in my bedroom for an extra futon."

"I already told you 'no'; but you know what Rock Hatake Lee, I like you."

Huuwhaa! Calming his voice so to sound more demoure. "You do?"

"Yeah. You can sit by me anytime- or I should say behind me."

"Well, thank you. And it's just Lee by the way."

"Riight."

This is the best, Lee couldn't help smiling. Otousan! You are very wise and very great and because of your teachings I have a friend!

"Oi, Gejimayo?"

"Huh?" He cocked a brow.

"How 'bout getting me another soda? Mines gone and I don't have any more change."

"But Fuzzy brows? What was wrong with Lee?"

"I like fuzzy brows better."

A kid with green hair, dark blue bangs chuckled at Moritaka's side. "Yeah, look at those things, fuzzy brows is the perfect name."

The whole table kicked up an uproar chanting over and over again. Gejimayo, Gejimayo! Gejimayo! Lee balled up his fist and-...

Moritaka had his nose broken from a simple joke and over the next six months Lee got a bad reputation and his nick name went from Fuzzy Brows to... Okorippoi which means temperamental hot-head. As for his fathers; Gai insisted that he apologize, Kakashi told him he did the right thing leaving one confused Lee at the end of that day. But things are going good now, Lee is a quiet straight A student that keeps to himself; hanging out with his fathers when he's at home.

In hopes to get rid of his bad image and former nick name should his new image leave, he asked Kakashi to give him a new look, one like his Dad and thus Kakashi shrank his lover into a pale faced, bug eyed boy named Lee. The look didn't help him, in fact it seemed to make it worse! Because he inherited a third nickname of 'Bobcut'. It went on like that for another six months and at the end of the year the Hatake's got a phone call from the adoption people. Lee thought one of his fathers might have made a call to them about his behavior and they planned to send him back. He loves it here, he doesn't want to go back! But when Kakashi hung up the phone, took a seat at the dinner table very carefully and went back to his book it left Gai and Lee wondering the same thing.

"So what did they say?" The two asked simultaniously.

"Hm? Oh... Now what was it they said?" He pretended not to remember, tapping a finger to his covered chin. "Oh right, it seems that we're pregnant." With that he turns the page in his book.

Gai cocked a brow. "What?"

"They found two boys that are in need of a home- though they say one claims to be a temporary keep for whatever family adopts him." Looking to their son he asks. "What do you say Lee, care for two brothers?"

Two brothers? His eyes go wide, a huge grin spreads across his face. Two brothers! Two people who will live with me, go to school with me and love me like brothers do? Two people who will provide life stories and manly wrestles before bed? Two brothers! Two brothers! He had to stand up, he got right up in his seat pumping his fist into the air and cheering.

"I'll take that as a yes." After a second glance, he snagged the boy by the elbow, pulling him down to a sitting position. "But how bought we not break the furniture."

"Deal! When are they coming?"

"It's a process, so it should be within this year." He turns the page in his book rather casually. "Of course that means we'll have to move."

"I'm gonna pack now!" He dashed from the table.

Gai laughed at his sons display of youth, the kid is full to bursting and will make a great brother to whomever these kids are. "By the way, did they give you their names?"

"Names? Names? Oh right. Uchiha Sasuke age 12 and Hyuuga Neji age 14." He turns the page again. "They'll be 14 and 16 when we pick them up in Tokyo, the woman told me a bit east from Roppongi."

"Tokyo? Ha. Didn't think I'd have to move out that far."

"Not as if we have to get a big truck."

"I guess that's true," Gai laughs hearing Lee talking about the things he's going to share with them. They showered the boy with gifts over the new year and took a billion pictures- all Gai's idea so it was only natural that their son who never really had anything but now has plenty would want to share as he has all his life.

Kakashi just hoped they'd all get along. Three boys. A lot of good could come from that. Smiling at Gai who was getting up to join their son- or ambush him, which ever came first he thought it would be nice to have someone to mold after his self because three guys challenging him everyday is a scary thought.

4 4 4 4

If there were ever a time when Neji thought he might go back to his uncle's mansion it was when he realized he had consumed about 50 disgusting bowls of what these people call cereal and thought he might have actually liked it that day. He's neve tasted the stuff and wasted an entire bowl after one bite on his first day. He hasn't heard anything from his fathers lawyer except for the fact that he's been moved to the larger prison. It's been about seven months and so far no one wanted to adopt him. It was to be expected if they watched the news and heard about his family. Hn. Idiots probably think 'like father, like son' and he would kill them one night. Not likely. But when he dropped his bowl of what used to be fruited circles into the dingy sink, he stared out the window in question.

What's to become of me if I don't get a home? Is this like a shelter and they force you to leave, look for a job so they can soon send you on your way?

"Neji can you help me with the dishes, please?" The woman who works in the kitchen asks.

Neji merely looked at her, bored expression, wondering if she were serious. The first time she asked him, he actually laughed because of that he was sent to his room- which is shared with up to four other people, he being the fifth. The second time he refused because he didn't dirty the dishes, his was already washed and put away so why take care of that for other people? Then by the third time he figured why not and helped the woman do it. She really isn't all that bad but he hates manual work, he's never had to do a single thing for himself except keep his room tidy and he did that on his own accord because he doesn't trust people to touch his things.

"Please? It will go really quick."

"32 bowls, quick?" Some of those bowls still have cereal floating in them! Why should he touch that!? But reluctantly, he moved away from the window and over to the table to gather the bowls.

The woman smiled at him, "Just grab and clean what you can, I'll take care of the more messy ones."

Great. Now she's babying me like she knows my habits; I've been in this place too long. He places the dishes into a sink filled with water and suds, recalling that his family has a dishwasher to do this sort of thing, but with a grimace on his lips and gloves over his hands he dumps nearly rancid milk into the other side of the sink before washing the bowls.

"So how have they been making out in finding me a family?" He asks casually. "You think a lot of people would want a test son."

"Neji," she says in a tone that's calling him a 'silly boy' underneath. "You're not a temperary son, whoever wants you will love you as their own."

"I'm not fragile, Mrs. Aikawa." He dismisses her thoughts of him being a cry for help. "And I don't intend to get too close to the new members in my home."

Looking at him sideways with a frown, she shakes her head. "I wish you'd reconsider your situation; your uncle loves you, your aunt and cousins... What happened to family first?"

Neji finished his stack of dishes then walked out. He had no time for such a conversation. He's been here for far too long and he's starting to go stir crazy. He has never had to share a room or anything else in his life with four other people and it was becoming retarded how these... other adoptees were treating each others things. Vandalism, stealing when you live in the same damned place. If he wanted to rough it on the streets this here was the experience for surviving it. And by the nineth month, fourteen year old Neji was about to come to blows with the whole place.

...

"Excuse me, Neji?"

The woman in charge called to him one day in December while he sat outside gazing at the sky due to sheer boredom and hope to ignore everyone else.

"Yes, Mrs. Takara?"

"I just wanted to inform you that we found you a family, and you'll be going home with them as soon as the paper work is filled out on their end." The kind woman said.

The young boy could almost hear her smile at the thought of the cranky new kid being gone. Whatever. "That's good news. Do I get to know whom they are?" He turns his pale, colorless gaze to her, standing from where he sat to walk over to her.

"Well, truthfully it's quite a strange couple..." Mrs. Takara trailed off bringing her thumbnail into her mouth to give it a timid nibble.

Neji winced. "Strange how?"

"Well, you see the couple is... two males- they live together."

A gay couple? That took him by surprise. He didn't even know couples of the same gender could walk out in public much-less adopt. How the world has changed. "And why is this a problem?"

"It's not my place to judge beliefs. I just think its better you know, after all, you did ask." She added like it were a dagger to stick it to the mouthy child. Neji didn't care. "You'll be seeing that family in no time. They're coming here to Tokyo with their other adopted son."

The boy nodded. It was strange to think about having siblings, much less a substitute family for a while. Now that it's finally happening he's pretty sure that these next few months will be somewhat bareable since he has promises of getting out.

...

And out he was. The Hatake's found a home smack in the middle of Roppongi, a nice little home with five bedrooms which is just what they needed for their new family. The price of the place was surprisingly low considering how nice the house is, and what a lovely location its in but they didn't bother with the details. It's now April and school will begin which means they have to settle into their new home, get Lee and the others enrolled and still get the house to living conditions. Minus one scare for Lee from a creepy looking doll hanging out in the closet of one of the rooms the place came together rather nicely. They even picked out the beds and bedding for the other boys rooms- they could decorate it anyway they wanted once they moved in. And on February 14 2007, approximately one year later Hatake Kakashi went to pick up his new sons.


	4. Almost Left Behind

Gaara woke up in complete blackness. Should it be this dark for nighttime? He sits up feeling a hard flat surface beneath him; patting his hands down onto whatever it is he's sitting on, he confirms that its the floor. What am I doing on the floor? Where am I? Stretching his hands out, he feels through the darkness for something- anything that could tell him where he is. His eyes that feel heavy with sleep, lids puffy from the act, begin to adjust to the darkness and the young boy can see a strip of light beside him. I'm in my closet. Reaching for the knob he misses it, grabbing for it again he latches a hold of it then gives it a turn but the door refused to pop open.

Panicked he shakes the knob as hard as he can until finally the door swings open. He knew his family didn't like him but locking him in the closet was too much. Gaara grit his teeth from the fall to the floor, opening his eyes then having to shield them abruptly from the blinding sun coming in through the blinds. "Da-..." He coughs due to the lack of use of his voice for so long. Clearing his throat as he attempts cracking his eyes, he calls out again. "D- Dad! Yashamaru!"

His eyes open up to find that his once cozy little bedroom with its toys and games, bed, posters and such were gone! The room is completely empty! Remembering briefly that he wasn't alone in the closet, he turns around. "Kuma-sama."

Scrambling to his feet Gaara retrieves his beloved bear from the dusty floor then he walks over to the window and looks out. There's a moving truck in front of the house. We're moving? Running out of the room as quickly as he can his green eyes glance into his brothers room- empty, then his sisters room- empty. He didn't need to look into his fathers and nanny's room to know that they would also be empty. His family wouldn't really try to move without him would they? The buckles of the overalls, he's wearing beneath his shirt, jingle as he runs through the big house to the front door.

"Don't leave me," he says over and over on his way downstairs. "Don't leave me!" When he pulled the door open he frowned. He didn't see his family's car. Yashamaru. He would be at home sleeping like he always is when he's not watching me; my uncle wouldn't move with us. I'll go to his place. A small smile broke out over his face as he walks out the door. He can still make it! He can go with them! They probably didn't wanna wake him up; with his illness Gaara is unable to fall asleep or even so much as yawn because he's tired. It's been a problem his whole life, being alone in the big house while his family slept the night away. He never knew what to do and often pissed them off when he watched television or played music or games. He finally disciplined his self enough to just sit in his room and quietly talk to his bear. Gaara had to admit he did feel somewhat better knowing that he was getting better and that maybe someday he would be able to fall asleep like any normal person... but it was kind of odd that they would let him sleep in his closet.

Ready to run to his uncles, Gaara blinked in confusion seeing that he's back in his bedroom. What? His breathing grew frantic as he traveled downstairs again. He isn't crazy, he knows he's heading downstairs, he can see that he's doing it! Opening the front door he steps outside and-... again, his bedroom. This time, he stomped. He stomped down the stairs and with this slow but powerful pace he's noticing that there is a lot of dust everywhere. How did he miss that? Come to think of it, the house is really dusty. Stopping in the hallway, Gaara looks around him; the whole house looked to be in need of a good- years worth of cleaning. So then why-...

Where are my foot prints? He wonders when he looks down and sees no trace of his recent cardio activity of running through the house. Normally walking through this kind of dust and with socks on there would be a trail- kind of like walking through snow, but the the floor looks completely untouched. Not only that but he isn't even tired. That's when everything slowly started to hit him... no foot prints, an empty house, sleeping.

His breaths were becoming more ragged as the thoughts replayed themselves to him. He ran upstairs to his bedroom and looked in the closet where he had awoke only to find a small scattered patch of dust on the floor where Kuma-sama was laying, but the space he had rested on was still thickly coated with dust. It can't be. He won't believe it... But what other explanation is there?

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Hatake family turned their heads toward the house. Where did that strange, strangled sound come from? It was creepy.

"What was that?" Asked Lee, bouncing a box higher into his arms so he wouldn't drop it.

His fathers shook their heads, they've never heard a sound like that before.

"Maybe someone's cat got ran over- I saw a lot of strays on the drive over here." Says Gai.

"A cat can sound like that?" It sounded more like a scream to Lee.

"Let's get this stuff into the house and we can worry about that later." Says Kakashi, walking the largest box toward the old home.

...How can this be? Thinks the sad young boy. How can I be... dead? His hands stroke his dusty bear. He wondered how he could hold his beloved bear but barely anything else. He went into his sisters room and tried opening the closet door but he couldn't touch the knob, it wasn't until his anger flared that he couldn't do it that made his hand grab the knob and finally pull it open. Gaara reset his little trap; he remembered doing that that day... so then when did he? His sleepless eyes began to water. How could this happen to him? He wondered over and over.

"Go on and pick a room Lee, you can have any one you want." A mans voice called from downstairs in his home.

Not long after that Gaara can hear the sound of someone rushing up the stairs calling out with excitement as he looked around. Leaning over onto his knees, he cracks the closet door open and peeks out just missing who the intruder is, but he saw a green and blue blur go by so they must be heading to his brother or sisters room. Standing, Gaara walked out of the closet and into the hall following the coughs the boy was making. The young boy got to his sisters room in time to watch this strange boy open the window to let some fresh air in.

"That's better." He said.

Cocking his head, he steps into the room, cautiously as if this strange looking child would turn and see him.

"Maybe I'll take this room? It's got a nice view of the side of the house." He leans further out the window. "I think I can see clean down the street." Coming back into the room, he missed Gaara walking past him to look out at the view his sister would see a hundred times. Nothing special.

His window has a view of the front yard. He liked to watch the neighbors and his Dad and uncle Yashamaru come and go; waving to them seemed to be the only contact he got from them as they would wave back before leaving. Did they just enjoy saying good bye to me? He had to wonder.

"I wonder how big the closet is?" The child opened the door and screamed bloody murder at the sight of a deformed doll swinging down at him from the shelf. In fact the boy actually blacked out!

Gaara smiled at that, wondering if his sister reacted the same way when she opened the door to change her clothes for the night. Good thing she left it there when they-... The young boy stepped closer to the child to get a look at him when he heard the parents coming he moved quickly out of the way.

"Lee!" Called a man that looked almost exactly like him- at least with the hair cut and the eyebrows. He knelt down beside this 'Lee' and propped him up in his arms. "Lee? Lee wake up?" He shakes him. "What could have happened to him?"

Examining the frightening looking doll that dangles from the door, the man with gray hair says. "There's a chance it was this." He holds the doll out to the other male.

Making a disgusted sound, he shakes his head. "What kind of sick person would do something like that."

"It's actually pretty funny." Says the man that holds the doll. Actually with the way this 'Lee' is laying, so lifeless and still, you'd think they both had dolls. "We've got unpacking to do, wake him up so we can finish. We still have to get beds for Neji and Sasuke."

"Right!" He dropped Lee to the floor and the young boy groaned.

"What happened?" He asked while scratching his popped head, then he jumped back with a yelp seeing what had scared him in the first place. "What is that thing?!"

"It's just a disfigured doll. Nothing to lose your head about." He said popping the head from the ugly doll baby. "Right Lee?"

"Aha, right." He seemed to be embarrassed about it. Shaking off the pop, he stands up. "I'll just pick a different room."

The man with gray hair laughed. "Are you afraid she'll haunt you for opening her tooomb?" He laughed chasing the boy from the room.

"Chichioya!" Says Lee. "I'm fifteen, I don't believe in hauntings and cursed dolls."

"Than why are you running?" He teased him all the way out of the house.

The taller version of Lee laughed. "This is the best idea I've ever had. A real family." He closed his eyes in muse. "Maaan this brings me back to my childhood." Opening them as though he had just thought of something, the man dashes from the room calling out to his other two members. "Did I tell you guys about my family of six brothers and five sisters?" He exaggerated.

How dare they... How dare they come into my home and act like a loving-... He doesn't even wanna say the word! He knew what he had to do; its what anyone in his position would do, Gaara is going to haunt them until they leave his home and him alone... for good.

Thursday.

Gaara joined the man with the bobcut, he found out is named Gai, in the shower. He set a bar of soap onto the floor so that the man would slip. It didn't work- in fact the jerk actually picked it up and sang with it! Weirdo. Later that day he tried scaring him again by writing something on the wall but he just went over it with paint! It was like he didn't even see it!

Gaara learned that his strength comes from emotions, the stronger they are the more he can do. Hatred seemed to be working for him the most and he hates this family something fierce! Every little thing they do gets on his nerves and on Wednesday that boy Lee had the nerve to mess with his bear!

Friday.

Gaara tried for the man with gray hair, Kakashi. He didn't strike him as the type to be an easy scare and he wasn't. Moving things that the man set down, he blamed on a non-existant draft in the house. Writings on the wall he blamed on his family, calling them sloppy and that they should have cleaned the place up before leaving. He tried whispering cruel things to him in his sleep but he just wound up telling his lover that he talked in his sleep the next morning over breakfast. That was another thing that Gaara found to be odd about this family. There was no mother. No one even mentioned her within the three weeks they've been there. And these two men have had relations, he heard them. That being known, he left the older men alone.

Sunday.

Gaara took Saturday off to plan his actions on scaring the family out which is why on Sunday he came up with a brilliant idea. He suspected that Lee believed someone was in the house because sometimes when he would stand around him he would look slowly over his shoulder- right in his direction. It alarmed him at first, people shouldn't see ghost, but the boy often just brushed the back of his neck with his hand and ignored him. The kid seemed to be having a hard time at school too from what he could tell since he told Kuma about it nearly every night. How the kids went into calling him by his old nick-name of fuzzy brows thanks to this one blond kid. Gaara was pretty sure this one blond kid Lee spoke of was Naruto since the boy had playful little nick-names for him as well. But who cares about this kid anyway, he had scaring to do.

Cracking the closet door to his bedroom open, he peeks out at the child. Can you believe he chose to sleep in his bedroom? Watching him hug his bear, he cocked his head in question. Could Lee maybe hear him while he's half asleep?

Creeping up along side of the bed, he whispers. "Get out of my house."

"Hmm." The boy rolled over, but he seemed to respond even though his voice was sleepy.

"Get out!" He shouted this time.

Lee sat straight up in bed, looking about the room. Gaara could feel his fear strengthening him. Looking around he reached for the lamp string giving it a swift tug and, luckily, the light switched on. Lee jumped from start and quickly dashed out of bed shouting-

"Otousan!"

Gaara snickered before grabbing his bear and returning to his closet. If only that had been enough. Because its been three months now and the family has long since been ignoring him. Even Lee was writing him off as a rough night. So Gaara just existed with them, walked around and observed them. Up until today, when Kakashi said that he was getting the other two he mentioned when they first moved in- Sasuke and Neji. When he talked about the adoption center being a bit out of the way the 13 year old that should be 15 put it all into place. But it still didn't explain why Lee looked so much like his Dad Gai. Maybe the man used to be married to a woman and that's his real kid. It could happen. But then again Yashamaru once told him that a lot of people in the world have a twin.

These two teens. They were his last chance, they would be the ones to scare to get this family out of his house. Then he can go back to... whatever it is that he planned to do once they leave. Time to plan.

4 4 4 4

Lee and Gai are cleaning the house up while Kakashi drives out to the orphange to get his new brothers. Lee has been waiting for this day for what felt like his whole life! Someone he could talk to, share with, exchange life stories and such. Kakashi didn't tell them much about them because he didn't know much either, so the two boys wrote them letters of introduction just as Lee had when he was four. It was very exciting to hear about them; Sasuke didn't have much to say about his childhood but he told them that he was moved into a retirement home when his family died. He told a funny story about the elderly and the way one man used to have a new name for him every week and thought the nurses were going nuts whenever they said his real name. Neji was different, he explained his situation very straight forward but said he will be kind as he was raised to be, he then told them about his eye sight and how he can't see in color. Lee found that to be very interesting. It's because of this that he and his Dad are putting a special reflective tape around the house so that when Neji walks around he won't hurt himself when he gets to dark pot holes like the stairs.

The young teen is on the last step, making sure to mash the tape down as hard as he can so it won't peel back when the house warms up or something. All the while he and Gai have been cleaning he knew he was being watched. It was strange to think something like that but he felt like there was someone... lerking around the old house. He's almost positive that he heard someone speaking to him one night- freaked him out! Even now he hates the thought of being alone for too long because what if this house is haunted or something? He didn't think he could handle things flying about or paying priest to remove the angry spirits.

"Lee are you done with the stairs?" Gai called from somewhere downstairs.

"Yes! I'm about to do the lights now!" He called back. Standing up, he walks down the hall to the light switch thats set in the middle of the hallway, he ripped off a strip of tape slapping it onto the thing when a spot of brown caught his eye. "Heero? How did you get in the hall?" He wondered aloud.

Lee found a stuffed bear in the closet of his room when he went to put his clothes away when they moved in; that was another thing that he found to be odd about the house, the family that used to live here left a lot of toys behind, wouldn't they miss them? The bear had on little cover-alls only pulled halfway up though, like whomever was dressing it stopped caring or forgot to pull them completely off. He wasn't sure. But in the three months they've lived here the bear has been popping up around the house and he's sure he wasn't moving it.

Picking the animal up, he tosses it into his room on the bed. "There you go. Stay where I leave you this time."

"Can you help me with the dust, son! I need you to hold the pan."

"I'm coming!" He paused before running off- did his closet door just pop open? He stared for a moment, then shrugged it off as old floor boards.

...

Sasuke walked into the front office of a big building Nurse Tangumi drove him to. Mrs. Tangumi signed a sheet for him and said she would stick around and wait with him until his new father came but he said he could handle it. He's fourteen! After she left, he took a seat next to a quiet male that is reading a panthlet that he must have taken from the wrack by the desk. He cocked his head to read the front.

"Your new family?" He reads. "Is this your first adoption?"

The boy smirked before looking at him causing the Uchiha to blush; he's never seen eyes that color before a color so lavender they are pale gray. "Do I look like I'd be returned often?" He had a certain posh air about him.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's my first time too; I just thought I might run into an old pro who could tell me what it's like."

"Can't help you there." Holding out his hand, he says. "Hyuuga Neji."

"Noriyuki Sasuke, nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

The two sit quietly for a bit. Neji put his panthlet down and stared at the time on the wall. Sasuke seemed to be searching for something to say, when it came to him. "How long have you been waiting for a family."

His new friend had to think about that. "Its been two years now and three months."

"Same as me." After another thought he said. "Hyuuga? Wasn't your family on tv a while back?"

"Yes. That's why I'm in this situation, I don't wanna live with my uncle and cousins so I put myself up for adoption."

"They said your father killed someone."

"He didn't do it, my uncle, his twin brother did." Neji said tight lipped and with a hint of malice. "But once the lawyer clears his name, I'll be back with my remaining family."

Sasuke nodded to that. "My family died in a break in. I was at a friends over night when it happened." A lie he got used to telling. "I've been in witness protection at an old folks home since."

"That must have sucked."

"It wasn't so bad. And I got a paycheck that added up to be a good pocket of change."

Curious he asks. "How much?"

"130."

Neji nods to that. A tall man with gray hair walked into the building and the two boys perked up to see whom he came for. Turning to his new friend, Sasuke holds out his hand and says. "Looks like we'll be parting soon. It would be nice to see you again Neji."

"Same here."

The woman behind the desk nodded to Kakashi before saying. "Hyuuga Neji and Noriyuki Sasuke, your father is here to pick you up."

"Huh?" They say in unison. Glancing to each other they look surprised that instead of friends they're going to be brothers. This new family thing could work out after all.

Kakashi walked over to them, giving them a look of approval. "Nice. So whose got shotgun?"

The drive over was very comfortable and quiet. His two sons seemed to be soaking in the scenery around them, while Kakashi checked street signs. He's lived here for three months but he still gets turned around sometimes. As he drove, his eyes kept wandering in a glance, downward at Sasuke who's watching him in the rearview mirror undoubtedly over the fact that one eye has a lack of movement.

Kakashi noticed, splaying a hidden smile on his face. "Do I have something in my eye Sasuke?" He asked casually.

"Hmm?"

"I'd better get it out then, wouldn't want abstruction while I'm driving." And as if it were nothing he took one hand from the wheel and pulled his eye from his head! Neji looked shocked but kept his composure while the man polished his eyeball on his shirt, but Sasuke out-and-out gaped. When Kakashi put it back in he laughed. "I got it knocked out during a war and have worn a glass one since."

Shaking his head, the boy tried to act as though he wasn't noticing it that much at all. "I'm sorry to bring up the memory, I didn't know."

"Forget it. It was a long time ago, and not really that serious at the time."

"Can you see from it?" The young teen asked.

"What do you think?"

Neji liked Kakashi. He was more like an older brother rather than a father because the man completely lacked manners and commen kindness of any kind as far as he could tell. "You said you have another adopted son? What's he like?"

"Good kid. But be prepared to see a miniature clone of your Dad Gai."

Neji laughed at that. "Does he admire him that much?"

"I'd say yes, but mostly he looks so much like him you'd think they were cut from the same cloth."

"How old is he?" Asks Sasuke.

"15." He turned a corner driving down a few houses before the car slowed. "And here's the house." The two look out the window at their new home.

...

"Shoot! That sounds like them- Lee, they're back!"

"So soon!?" They tossed the cleaning items into the broom closet and ran to the sink to wash up. "I wish I had time to change." He mutters while holding his hand out for a dollap of dish soap offered by Gai.

"Just act natural, we wanna make a good impression."

"Right."

...

Kakashi closed the door and no sooner had they gotten up to the front door did he hear a chair fall. Grabbing the bridge of his half covered face, he shakes his head. I hope Gai isn't trying to act natural. He remembered the first time he did that, it was over the holidays when his mother came by to see her son and meet the man of his dreams. Gai stumbled right into her, smacking a face plant into her chest before falling to the floor taking her, expensive in conversation but cheap in cost dress with him. He never heard the end of it, she brought it up when she visited them after they got Lee, it was during summer break- she said she wanted to pamper the boy thinking she'd never get a grandson. Surprise for her that now she has two and a temporary- so he claims, third.

The three walk up to the front door and Kakashi popped it open revealing a Lee leaning against the exposed piece of the banister while Gai sits on the couch pretending to read.

"Welcome home sons!" He shouted being very unnatural if his lover could say so himself.

Neji took one look at the two of them and hid a laugh. Sasuke was already inside being suffocated by his second father while Lee stood close admiring him.

"I know what you're thinking," says Kakashi off to his side bringing in the bags. "They do bite."

Just then Gai looks up and rushed over to the other boy. "Greetings!" He squeezed him tightly.

"Alright, alright." Said the boy who kept his arms crossed during the attempt to snap him in half.

"Lee, show your brothers to their rooms."

"Okay."

"Kakashi and I are going to pick up dinner." He winked at his partner for their plan to leave their boys alone to get better aquainted.

"Alright." They say all together.

Gai was bursting at the seames! "This day proves to be laced with gold! We are truly blessed with the spirit of spring in our fortunes." He declared as he and Kakashi walk out the door.

Lee laughed at his fathers youth before turning to his new brothers. "Please follow me in an orderly fashion." Says Lee going upstairs.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh inside about all of it. Anything is better than living with old people and they all seemed to be really cool people. This was gonna great.


	5. One Was Neji

Lee's brothers walk up the stairs behind him looking from left to right to the point of bumping into the boys back from his unseen abrupt hault. "Before I forget, I was asked to present you with this." Neji took a step back when his new sibling approached him suddenly to drop a bubble chained necklace over his head. He reached out, picked it up looking it over when Sasuke was given the same breech to his personal space. "There. These are to show that you're now a proud member of the Hatake family. These are the bedrooms."

Sasuke pulled the tags from over his head and handed it over to Neji since their brother didn't exactly know which of them was whom yet. Hatake 'Noriyuki' Sasuke. He could live with that; one more false name wouldn't exactly kill him as his true last name would. Neji stuffed the chain into his pants pocket before they continued up the hall.

"Right here is our parents' room," he points a finger. "And over here is my room." He points. The two glance in his room; Neji nudges Sasuke on the arm before pointing to the stuffed bear tossed lazily on the boys bed.

"You have a stuffed animal?" Asks Sasuke.

"Hm? Oh, I don't know who the bear belongs to" explains Lee. "It, and a bunch of other minor things were left behind in the house when we moved in." With a shrug he says. "I guess I just kind of kept it; you never know when the owner will call asking for it back. I even fixed his broken arm and gave him a good washing, it was really dusty." He continued down the hall.

"How long has this house been up for sale?" Sasuke follows.

"About a year and a half I believe." Turning around to face them, he looks at Neji saying. "Sasuke." Shaking his head the boy points to the bluenet. "My mistake. Sasuke, since you're the youngest you get first dibs on your room."

"That's considerate." He looks into one room, then into the other across from it. "I'll take this one."

"Excellent choice!" He raises a fist. "Truly the bravest of us would pick the room that is known to be... haaaunteeeed." He said in a somewhat spooky way.

"It's haunted?" Quips Sasuke.

Neji chides in between with, "You believe in ghost."

"Of course not!" Lee defended his self. "We joke about it being haunted because there was a strange doll hanging in the closet, eyes burnt and face terribly sliced up. It just seemed so deliberate who else but a menacing spirit would do it?"

Sasuke laughed walking into his new room. "Fair enough." Bringing his bags into the room he sets them on the floor. "Can I paint this room?" He calls out the door seeing the other two in Neji's new room.

"Otousan Gai says you can do whatever you want in your rooms," says Lee. "He says he's looking forward to seeing what you come up with."

"You chose to paint your room green." It wasn't really a question; Neji set his bags on his bed. It looked to be a double twin bed, they must have changed the mattress sizes over the years. He was more used to a king sized bed like the one back at home but this would do since it isn't permanent.

"Green is a very good color, the aura of it gives you lots of energy and it's very relaxing too."

"What's with the tape?" Sasuke, still in his room, asks.

"The tape was put up for Neji," he says to Sasuke before turning his attention to said brother. "It glows in the dark, even the smallest amount of light keeps it charged; would you like to see?"

"Okay."

The two walk into the hall, Lee closing the door behind them he moved forward a step or two to close Sasuke's door. The hall darkened and as Lee had said the tape did its job by reflecting a line under each door, outlinging the light switch in the hall and with a special chalk Neji sees Bathroom written on the door between his and Lee's room.

With a genuine smile, he says. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Shoving the doors open, he smiles at Sasuke who is looking out the window. "I'll be downstairs setting the table if you need anything. You have yet to learn where the spoons and bowls and things are." With a quick bow he leaves the two alone as if he's never seen them before in his life.

Seeing the bluenet emerge from his bedroom, Neji returns into his own with the boy in tow. "He's very animated."

"I like him."

"Hn. Doesn't he seem a bit weird to you, though?" He sits on his bed and pulling his suitcase to his side he then unzips it.

Sitting down on the bed beside him, Sasuke thinks it over. "Yeah, I guess he is a bit weird... Can you believe he fixed up some old bear? Who does that?" His hand grabs for the chain around his neck to mess with it.

Folding shirts on his lap, he looks to a dresser in the corner of the room. "It's a nice house, not as big as I'm used to living in, but it will do."

"Oh but your not a snob." He grabs a shirt folding it for the boy, who just takes it and redoes it.

"Of course not." But his smirk says otherwise. Placing both shirts into the dresser, he walks over to the closet checking out an arsenal of clothes hangers for both pants and shirts. This family really was prepared for them. He had to smile about that kind of commitment.

"They're all so big in personality I feel like I've been here all my life." Laying back he stares up at the ceiling wondering what the nail sized holes were from. "I wonder what school will be like. I hate being the new kid, all that attention."

"You don't like attention?" Neji continues to casually fold his clothes.

"I don't mind it," the boy continues to fiddle with his tags. "I just prefer that it come from people I actually wanna talk to instead of weeding through losers who think the new kid is that desperate."

Neji chuckled, closing the dresser drawer. "I'll teach you the fine art of 'fuck off' later, little brother." He said the words as though he were teasing him. "I've never been the new kid at school and I don't intend to act like one. I'll go about my day as if I've always been there." Grabbing a few shirts to hang in the closet, he shoves a mess of hangers to the other end of the bar.

"Good idea. Do you eat in the cafeteria or homeroom?"

"Homeroom. But if you're eating in the cafeteria then I'll make an exception."

"Don't bother. I'll sit by Lee if he's there."

"Would you really want to?" He looks him dead in the eye. "Guy doesn't strike me as the most popular type."

"I dare to be different." He smirks, swatting away a sweater that came his way. Looking over the rich blue color, a thought occurs. "Are you really colorblind?"

"I've been this way my whole life." He answers indifferently before going back to hanging his clothes and taking out his tooth brush and other personal items. "I do know that you're wearing blue and black, that Lee has on a green t-shirt with faded blue jeans... Seriously, he and Dad don't just look and act alike, they even dress similar."

"How do you know though, colors I mean."

"I studied them, my father showed me." Sitting back down on the bed when the task was finished, he looked down at his new brother. "I get confused sometimes with reds and oranges, whites and yellows but most things in life aren't given to you in color. So I'm mostly always right."

Nodding, the younger male sits up. "I'm gonna go get the kitchen lecture over with, you coming?"

"No. I'm gonna finish unpacking." Grabbing his toilettries, he asks before they walk out. "Should I put your things away for you."

"Hn. I'm not lazy. I'll do it after dinner."

"Alright." Walking down the hall to the bathroom, he glanced inside spotting a glowing rectangle. The Hyuuga boy even noticed the tape on the stairs was for coming and going. He really does appreciate the small things this substitute family went through for him.

Sasuke strolled down the hall glancing again into Lee's room, but just as he passed it he took a step back. What happened to the bear on the bed? He was pretty sure Lee hadn't come back upstairs for it, as loud as that kid is they would have heard him. Maybe this house is haunted? Shaking his head, he smirks. "Yeah right." Continuing downstairs, he hears cars going by and he wonders if Kakashi aaaand Gai? have returned. "Lee?"

"I'm around the corner." The boy says.

Turning in to the kitchen, he spots him setting one last spoon on the table. "Hey."

"Ready for the intro?"

"I'll figure it out." He explains taking a seat at the table. "What's the school like here?"

"It's good. The teachers are great, the students are... interesting. You'll hardly find yourself feeling different around those personalities." After a second thought he adds. "But then again, you and I are in different grade levels so maybe they're a bit different. We'd both have gym together and maybe one other class."

Satisfied with that he asks. "Do any of the kids live in the neighborhood?"

Lee scratched his head on that one. He wouldn't really know. "I'm not sure; I see lots of kids around but never actually talked to any of them."

"Why not? Are you shy?"

"Not at all! I just... well, I just don't really fit in sometimes."

"You guys have lived here for three months and you still haven't made any friends?"

"Well when you put it that way," he began to say.

"Forget about it. If you're uncomfortable talking with people than you could hang out with Neji and me." He shrugs. "No big deal."

All my dreams have come true! I knew my new brothers would be great people! Fire began to burn in his eyes; a passionate fire that burned the old to make way for new beginnings. Watching Lee's movements as he laments silently, Sasuke noticed the absence of something.

"Where's that stuffed bear you were talking about before."

"Hm." He takes a seat at the table.

"I went past your room, I didn't see it."

"Oh, Heero seems to have a mind of his own." He shrugged it off.

"Aand you named the bear." He nearly laughed. "That to me says you play with stuffed animals."

"I don't play with him, persay, I just sort of talk to him, like a 'no tell' diary."

"That's understandable." He turns his gaze to the entry of the kitchen at the sound of the front door.

"We're home!" Called Gai.

Kakashi must have come in first since he entered the kitchen before Gai, a bag full of small white boxes in one hand and a large soda in the other. Setting them down on the counter, he looks for something in the small drawer beside the stove.

"Sasuke! How are you liking your room?"

"It's nice. I'm thinking of painting it blue."

"Blue is an excellent color! It holds pride and wisedom, as the white clouds in the sky drifts through its masterful gaze."

It's just a color. Thinks the young boy not wanting to say it aloud and squash the mans perfect vision.

"Where's Neji?" Asks Kakashi.

"He's-..." Starts Sasuke but said boy cut him off.

"Right here."

"And what color will you be painting your room?"

"I'll be leaving it white." He eyes the greasy food in the boxes. He knew they would be this sort of family, but you have to roll with the punches as they say.

"White is good." Chimes Lee as his Dad thinks up something to say.

"Yes, white is good." Says Gai.

The family passes the boxes between them, spooning different types of food onto their dishes before setting them back down on the table beginning to eat. Lee had already poured them drinks while they stood around talking. Dinner was going nicely; Gai explained to them that dinner matters most in this family because it is the time when they talk to each other about their day which will bring them closer together as they learn more about one another. Since the two new children didn't really have anything to offer, Gai and Kakashi decided just to go over the rules of the house, things they should know, stuff like that.

"At school tomorrow," says Kakashi. "You'll be going in something that isn't too flashy. Just some simple slacks and a collar shirt will be acceptable until you pay for your uniforms and shoes which Gai and I will lend you the money for."

"Lend us the money?" Neji cocks his brow. "You mean we don't have to get jobs?"

"Unless you really wanna work, you're too young." Their father continues. "You will get an allowance, how you spend it is your own thing but try to be sensible about it for the most part."

"How much?" Inquires the Hyuuga.

"50. If you do something useful around the house you can raise that."

The two seemed pleased with that. Sasuke was already planning on upping his pay by doing the dishes tonight.

"You can have friends over just so long as they follow the rules of the house." With a shrug the lazy toned male went on saying. "Staying the night should be discussed with both parents and you should know my only rule about that is keep it for Fridays and Saturday since Sunday is a school night." The two nod. "As for the act itself, I'd prefer my sons be grown up about the decisions they make so leave me out of them." They could hear the smile behind his words.

Reaching for the box of skewered duck, Gai noticed Sasuke's necklace but Neji didn't seem to be wearing his as it would show through his thin shirt if he tucked it in. "Neji, where's your chain? Didn't Lee give it to you?"

"I decided not to wear it; it seems wrong to me since I won't be with this family but for a short time." After a second thought, he adds. "Another thing, I won't be calling either of you father or dad since you are neither to me."

"Neji-!?" Starts Lee but Kakashi cuts him off.

"That's a very sensible way of thinking," he comments. "Oh but Neji when did you say your father was arrested?"

"Two years ago."

"I see." He held his chin in mock contemplation. "And when was the last time you heard from the lawyer about the case?"

"Year and a half."

"Interesting... So then I guess Father and Dad will be fine for you then, am I right?"

"...Yes." Standing, he stacked his dishes accordingly then took them to the sink. "May I be excused?"

"Remember that responsible thing I mentioned."

"Right." The boy left the kitchen without another word. He wasn't sure how he felt about the man anymore, but he could respect his logic. It has been a long time since he heard anything about the case or anything at all after the fact that his father was moved to the larger prison. What the hell is he supposed to do if his father is killed? Stay with this family? Could he live like this? I need some fresh air. Slipping into his sneakers, he walks out the front door.

Hearing it, Kakashi wipes his hands on a napkin before standing up in a huff. Sasuke noticed this so asked. "Where are you going?"

"To bandage the situation," he placed his dishes into the sink. "After all, I don't want a bill from the city because a home sick son of mine destroyed something valuable."

Kakashi is so cool. Smiles his youngest.

Upstairs in Lee's room. Gaara sits in the closet stroking Kuma-sama. "What am I supposed to do about those people? I've thought of a few things but whose to say they won't just pass it off as something else... Their happiness is making me sick, that isn't how a family should act. Hn. If they knew anything about real families they wouldn't be happy." The chubby bear remained uncaring. "Real families hate each other, steal things and ruin them, real families talk about you and lock you out of the house when its raining." A tear filled his eyes at the memory. "Why can I remember my life but not my death?" Looking up at the darkened over shelf above his head he thinks quietly to himself. I was alone that day I ruined Temari's doll. Did someone break into the house without my hearing it, I did have my door closed anyone could have been downstairs and heard me moving the chair. He turned his head at the sound of people coming in the room. Leaning forward he cracks the door and peeks out.

"Otousan already packed book bags and lunches for you guys," Lee was saying to Sasuke who followed him into Gaara's room.

"Dad does a lot of that caring stuff. He must be the mom then."

"He's a man!" Snaps Lee in mock anger.

Sasuke waved his anger away. "I know, I know." Taking a seat on his brothers bed, he looks around the room at the things Lee decided to decorate it with. A bunch of posters with Ninjas on them, he has a pair of nunchucks hung on the wall and a wooden sword. The kid is clearly into martial arts. He wondered if Lee knew about the Hyuuga martial arts style? Maybe Neji could teach it to the two of them since technically they are all family now and traditional styles are the types of things that are passed along only through family.

"So, what kinds of things are you into?"

"I like-..."

"ATTAAAAACK!" Gai shouts out of nowhere before pouncing on the two boys. Sasuke managed to slip by but Lee was being crushed into a weird pretzel like position, legs pulled up behind him and his arms then joining them like a calf being roped at a rodeo.

"I'll get him." Assures the boy before leaping on Gai's back and pulling his hair.

Gai only laughed at that, standing up straight as he attemtps to toss Sasuke onto Lee whose sitting dazed on the bed. But Sasuke, knowing a family style of his own, wraps his legs around Gai's waste parting the mans thighs with his ankles before dropping his weight causing Gai to fall into a split, in which he howled in pain, a little snot coming from his nose from the burning sensation.

"Dog pile!" Shouts Lee before attacking.

4 4 4 4

Neji had walked as far as his photographic memory would allow, plus the street lights didn't provide much of anything for him so he stopped at a bridge to gaze down at the dark water that had a ball of light in it from the moon. Roppongi is a nice place, but... he doesn't want to be away from his father- he isn't ready yet. He didn't even plan to move out of their home until after college and now this!

"Nice and quiet out here." He teases because the city is anything but quiet.

"Why did you have to say those things. It's not as if I'm stupid or something; I know its been a long time since I've heard anything you don't have to rub it in."

"I wasn't rubbing it in, I was being sensible." Wrapping an arm around the boys shoulders, he sighs. "Neji, I like you. You strike me as the type that I don't have to worry about because you're a leader," Neji placed a hand on Kakashi's forearm; his father held him this way lots of times. "And as a leader you'll get what you want because you have drive for it. So, yes, I want you reunited with your father but at the same time I don't want you forgetting that you have to live realistically about some things. Even power finds a struggle and this time its a big one. So manage with us until the day comes."

"Hn." Was all the boy could say. But he was smiling and that's something, right?

"So son, shall we go home before those three gnaw their arms raw waiting for us?"

"Yes."

Wrapping both arms around the boy the man leans over whispering into his ear. "You can take your time on the parental titles, I don't mind, but be nice to your brothers you're a big deal to them already."

"I will." Getting a pat on the shoulder the two walk back to the house together.

...

Lee lay in bed completely worn out from the wrestling match he had with Sasuke and Gai, a long yawn poured out of his mouth as he gripped the abandoned bear to his cheek. The closet door slid open a crack, a glowing red eye peered at the teen as he lay there trying to get some sleep. How can he be so tired and not be able to drop off? Yawning again his cracked eyes widen as he catches a glimpse of something shining in the closet.

...Don't draw attention to yourself. He coached. Nothing ever attacks someone that's asleep because they're in a state where they can't pay enough attention to it to make it real. He congratulated himself on good reasoning and slowly, with as much languid hesitance as possible, he rolled over to face the wall. Good job Lee. Squeezing his eyes shut, he quickly forces sleep and is soon heavily snoozing away.

In Gai and Kakashi's room the two men moan into each others mouths at release and with a tired pant Gai releases the hold he has under Kakashi's buttocks and drops his legs from around the mans waist to let his lover roll onto his side of the bed.

Lee, passed out drunk, rolls over in bed never hearing the sounds that filled the house, which is more than can be said about the other two who were completely awakened by the sound of moaning, this in tune with constant creaking and whispered words. Neji is finally able to unplugg his fingers from his ears as he now tried enducing sleep. Sasuke, on the other hand, was busy with his own activity of keeping his self silent as he listened in. He knew it was weird and he didn't mean to eaves drop on the man made sounds going bump in the night but he had a tricky childhood and this was kind of product to that; either way its a bad habit and he planned on breaking it. Yes.


	6. Uzumaki Naruto? Cringe

Gai hummed happily away while making a delicious breakfast of eggs, bacon and a side of mini chocolate chip pancakes shaped like that Mickey Mouse character. A laugh escaped his lips as some radio personality talked about his last date with his girl that talked to her food. Setting the pan back on the stove after flipping the bacon over like one of those chefs, he leans to the side to turn up the volume.

"So we're eating something simple like fish and eggplant when all of a sudden she just starts making these- I don't know under water sounds like, 'blooblooblup, blooblooblup' and then she makes the fish say something like, 'hey I still have a family ya know!' then she responds to the thing by saying 'but you're too delicious and your wife sold you out for the money anyway'. Who wouldn't break up with that because this fish incident isn't the first time its happened."

He greeted his prized son with a hello and handed him a plate of food. Lee was as perky as always this morning; thanking his dad for the food before sitting down to dig in. The young teen has a big appetite! He doesn't blame the other two for not waking yet, but still he had to ask.

"Where are your brothers, Lee?"

Swallowing a bite big enough to choke a horse the perky eyed boy points his fork toward the living room entry. "They're still upstairs; Neji was sleeping but I heard the shower going after I got dressed so he may have gone in there, and Sasuke is sleepily looking for something to wear."

Gai busted a gut on that one. He was responsible for the boys late coming and hoped he wouldn't hear it from Kakashi when he came downstairs not seeing the other two of their children. He can still see the look on the two boys faces when he got them up this morning at five.

...

"TIME FOR TRAINING!" He bombarded into their rooms. At first the two boys looked frantically around for the sign of danger but upon seeing Lee and Gai standing there before them, identically dressed in a form fitting... stocking of an outfit holding out the very same to them with impish grins, they just pulled the covers back hoping the two would go away. Didn't they know what time it was?! Dropping the item of clothing onto their beds they left for downstairs but not before saying that they'd see them down there. Ha! Like Neji would go.

Five or so minutes later the two boys walk downstairs; one dressed in the strange make of an outfit, orange legwarmers sliding down a bit and the other boy is still in his pajamas, cowlick looking more like a tidal wave due to his long hair, rubbing his eyes.

"Glad to see my two new sons getting into the youth of their spirits- wouldn't want them to get rusty would you." Says Gai beaming, at least until he looked over at Neji. "Neji, you're not wearing your training uniform."

"I only came because I wanted to tell you that I'm not coming." He yawned. "It's five in the morning and I shouldn't be awake. Don't we have school today?"

"Aaaaahhh!" The man holds up a finger. "But my Lee has been doing this for many years and months now and he's never once missed a day of school or missed a moment of refreshed wakening once done with the training. You mean to tell me that you can't- wha- Neji come back."

"I'll see you at eight." He said while disappearing up the stairs.

"Sasuke, glad you could make it!" The man never took criticism too hard.

"Barely..." Strains Lee, holding the boy up, who had slumped his weight onto him once they were side by side.

Gaining some composure when he was shoved away from the, lanky but felt well muscled, boy he rubs his eyes to get the sleep out of them. "So what are we doing?"

"We're going to wake your muscles up before you begin your day with a little exercize."

Nodding, Sasuke then looks down at his fully clothed body. "What are we wearing? Stockings or something?"

"They're not stockings!" Snaps Lee as Gai's defense but he silences the boy with a raised hand.

"These are worn to show off the progress made, in just a few months you'll soon have the physique of a splendid," they hear Neji's door close rather loudly. "Beautiful beast."

"...Oh." He replied dryly.

"And my doesn't your brother look great Lee?"

"Very good, otousan." Nods like a faithful parrot. The two place their thumbs in the air at him with an award winning grin. Was that a sparkle he saw just then or was he just seeing things because of sleepy eye?

"...Thanks?" He offered when they didn't stop.

"Right. Let's get started!"

...

Gai smiled at the memory. Good times. Good times. "Come on boys! Breakfast is ready!" He calls upstairs.

Lee covered his ears but afterwards he gave the man a thumbs up. Gai can be so motivating. Upstairs. Neji is drying his hair, walking down the hall to his parents room. Sasuke nods a good morning to his brother getting one in return. He would be down to breakfast soon enough but this morning thing had to stop right where it started otherwise he'd be forced into it the next day and probably the next day. Knocking first, he can hear Kakashi shifting on the other end of the door then a muffled, 'come in' from the man. Turning the knob, he walks inside the room over to the bed. Taking a seat, he looks down at the man who is on his stomach eyes still closed seeming as though he's about ready to go into a sleep deep enough to dream.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"About Gai, he woke Sasuke and me up this morning to work out- I'm assuming."

"And you want me to tell him to back off?"

"If you would?"

Nodding, he yawned against the pillow, face still well hidden by the bunch of blanket around him. "I'll tell him to tone it down to just Lee if you and Sasuke aren't into that better body, better mind stuff."

With a smile, he says "Thank you." then stands and leaves, closing the door after him. Heading back into his bedroom; hair now dry, he drops the towel off in the bathroom upon passing it then he grabs his back pack from his bedroom. It was well stocked with everything he might need today. He just wanted to make sure though so he ran a check on each item before closing the bag up then walking out of the room downstairs.

Gaara walked out of Lee's room watching Neji's departure. He then steps into his brother, Kankuro's, former room. He can still see the holes in the ceiling from where his brother hung his marionettes, now this boy will fill the room with useless garbage, just as his brother had. Humph! Walking over to the dresser, he pulls one of the drawers open then takes out a handful of shirts tossing them to the floor. How's that for a haunting. With a nod of approval, he then goes to the bed and rips the blanket from it dragging it to the floor.

If other spirits trapped in purgatory could see me now, they'd probably call me a novice. He thinks absently before walking into the next room. This is the best I can do, though, until I get stronger.

"Good morning. Neji!"

He hears that Lee kid say before the stairs are pounded on by his socked feet. Giving the blanket a quick jerk from the bed, he vanishes before he's seen. Lee ran to his bedroom but ended up stopping directly beside Sasuke's. He watches as the blanket fell to the floor like someone had purposefully dragged it off the bed. He knew Sasuke was tired this morning but he didn't know he'd just slack off on personal duties such as making his bed and keeping the room tidy. Going in, he grabs the blanket then gives it a quick fluffing before laying it back out onto the bed. Satisfied, he smiles at his work then leaves to go back into his own bedroom for his school things.

Walking out into the hall, the bathroom is the red heads next destination; not bothering with the light he reaches for the knobs on the sink turning on the hot and cold water to full blast. Lee came trampsing out of his bedroom, bookbag straps over his shoulders; he was on a steady pace downstairs until he heard the water running in the bathroom. With a sigh, he shakes his head. How can they be so careless, don't they know running water cost money? Yelling so he can be heard, he shouts. "Can you guys remember to turn off the bathroom water, please!?" Turning them off, he starts out the bathroom but freezes when they come on again. Wondering if the knobs were broken or something, he turns them off again, and again they come on.

What the-? This time he turns them off but, ah haha, he holds onto them. Lets see them come on this time! To Lee's surprise nothing happened- at first; both knobs turn under his grip so steadily it's almost like he weren't holding them at all. Fully freaked out; he staggers out of the bathroom; a low jingle hit his ears in his departure. He was running blind to the point of bumping into his father who was on his way down to breakfast.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Asks his father holding the boy by the shoulders.

"Its in the bathroom," Lee says looking over his shoulder. Gaara glares back with a smirk of pleasure that he scared the bug eyed boy.

"Hm? What's in the bathroom? Mold?" Letting go of Lee he's stopped in his tracks to the bathroom by the young teen holding his arm.

"Don't go. There's a-... I don't know!" He doesn't dare say ghost that just sounds crazy! "The water at the sink was coming on all by itself!"

"You mean one of the knobs is broken?" Kakashi started down the hall after freeing his self. "That can be easily fixed, no need to cry ghost."

"I didn't."

"Mmhm." Walking into the bathroom he flips the light on and looks around. "You're right Lee, this is scary."

"I told you!" Rushing over to his father, he steps into the spacious bathroom.

"I've never seen the bathroom this clean. I believe it was Neji who was in here last." Scratching his head with a yawn, he heads back in the direction he was going before he got interrupted. "I'll have to remember that on allowance day."

No. Something is wrong. Lee is damned sure that those knobs turned on their own. Why would he make something like that up? He's not retarded and he's never once seen things, so this must be the works of a ghost. He just needs proof that's all. Something to confirm his suspicions that he's had about this house since day one. Every now and then he hears this low jingling sound, kind of like tiny Christmas bells or the buckles on shoes or something; then there were those red orbs in his closet last night, and the low whispers he heard sometimes. This house is haunted. It has to be!

"Lee! Come on downstairs," his dad called. "It's time to do the morning wrap-up."

"I'm coming!" Turning out the light, he hurries out of the empty hall. He doesn't wanna be alone in this place if he's right about there being a menacing spirit.

...

The boys said goodbye to their parents as they left for work. The three of them gathered their bags, fresh made lunches, and checked the locks on the back door before they left the house.

"Wait a second!" Says Lee fishing for his key. "I forgot to do something."

"Hurry up, we can't be late on our first day." Neji stuffs his hands into his pants pocket.

"I will." Rushing inside; Lee hurries to his bedroom and from his closet shelf he pulls a small box down. Taking out a tape recorder he checks the batteries then grabs a fresh tape from the top of his dresser. Going down the first five stairs, he stops at the turn off then switches the device on. "I'm leaving now!" He says into it before setting it down at the base of the step he just came from so it wouldn't be seen, then he stomps down the last five stairs as loudly as he can, closing the door just as loud. Lee saw that on tv; this family that thought their home was haunted set up a tape recorder and they got some kind of sound, maybe its real and he could do the same thing.

"Ready to go?" He asks his brothers.

"We were ready to go at-," if Neji can recall. "_'_Never say never_'_, during the morning wrap-up."

"Aha, sorry. You guys are gonna have a great day at school." He starts saying as they walk to the bus stop.

4 4 4 4

The dull gray morning sky filled with a sheet of clouds lay its lack luster shade down on the bus stop where a small pile of teens sit or stand waiting for the bus. Two boys in particular seem to stand out in the crowd since they've chose to take up an entire bench to theirselves.

"Naruto," A spike haired brunet drawls out, words as loose as his posture on the bench. "Get us a soda, would ya?"

"Right." Says Naruto, a blond and equally spikey haired child, who looks to be a year younger than his friend, that or he's just a little on the short side. Climbing over the bench, he walks over to the machine a bit up the street then gives it a vigorous shaking. "What flavor do you want?!" He calls back to his friend.

"I don't care!" He raises a hand to yawn. Why do they have to make them come to school so early? It starts at eight, so why make them come out at seven?

"It won't give me anything!"

"Try putting in some change!" He shouts before muttering, "Idiot... I've gotta make some better friends."

"There's the bus stop."

He hears a voice that sounds like that Hatake kid. Hn. So much for hoping he'd skip today. Closing his eyes, he lets his posture sag a bit more to remove any space on the bench that he can to prevent the odd looking teen from sitting down.

"We take bus 0013 after school, unless you guys wanna walk home. You really should know both the riding and the walking route."

Great and he's got company, more funny looking nerdo's no doubt.

"Yo Kiba!" Naruto walked over to the bench. "I got one."

Opening his eyes he asks, "Where's mine?" while scooting over but only a bit.

"You said put in some change, I don't have any so the illegitimate spoils goes to the man who shook it free." He held the stolen drink up proudly.

Kiba groaned at that. He really does need a better best friend, someone like-... Wow! Who're the new kids? Sitting up straight to get a better look at the approaching teens, he begins to greet Lee with a hello since he seems to know the two. Lee and his brothers are at the bench now but before Kiba can say anything the bus is here and they get on without a single scrap of acknowledgement to either Kiba or the blond.

Naruto who was taking a long, refreshing, drink during the arrival tosses the halfway empty soda can into the waste basket next to them. Someone is bound to see and put it in its proper place; loading the bus, he takes a seat in the back and relaxes until they get to school.

...

Erika Maeyu, one of the woman at the front desk, walks the new students around a bit giving them a run over of the school before sending them to their first class. She shows them where the lunch line starts, tells them the places that are acceptable to have lunch, she then tells them where the gym and pool are located, Erika tells the two boys that if their uniforms are dirty that they must come to school in something similar to what they're wearing now as jeans and t-shirts with advertisement or some other distracting thing like pictures and words isn't allowed. Mrs. Meayu showed the two boys where the guidence room is should they want to talk about anything, and lastly she gave them each a map incase they got a little lost if sent out of the classroom by the teacher to fetch something.

Neji listened for the most part but after receiving his map he just studied it and his schedule to insure he would know where his classes are. Sasuke drank it all in listening to every word the woman said up until she bid him a good bye and dropped him off at his first class. Pulling the door open he steps inside, having all eyes immidiately turn to him. Closing his eyes, the fourteen year old turns his nose up to look down on all of them like his older brother, Itachi, often did whenever someone looked him over for too long then he walked into the classroom.

"You're here!" Greets the teacher; setting down the piece of chalk he has in his hand. Walking around the desk to stand at the front of the room beside Sasuke, he lays a hand on the boys shoulder then says. "Class, this is our new student, Hatake Sasuke."

All the boys in the room suddenly looked bored with the new kid; one of them even started eating what sounded like chips! Clearing his throat the man tried a different approach. "Say 'hello' class, or you'll all be taking a pop quiz tomorrow."

"He-..." they muttered the rest. Sasuke didn't care because he hadn't planned on saying hello back.

Down on his patients with his students, the man extends an arm toward an empty seat on the benched chairs. "Take a seat over there Sasuke, by Naruto."

Looking to where the man pointed Sasuke walked over to the empty seat. He liked the seating arrangement in this school, from the peeks he took into the classrooms they're set up in eight benches four at each side of the room and infront of that is a large table like a desk. It's cozy, unless you're the type that doesn't like sitting by people. Sasuke doesn't care either way. Taking his seat by a blond kid that looked to be sleeping or maybe just resting his head, he sets down his backpack, rest his elbows on the desk top then folds his hands together and waits for further instruction.

"My name is Iruka. Iruka-sensei will do." Sasuke just nods to that. "We're taking notes for a test at the end of the week. If you'd like to take it, just copy down what's on the board, okay."

I'm not stupid. Thinks the new child. "Okay." His voice is tighter than he would have liked it to be.

"Right." Picking up his chalk, he turns back to the green board. "Alright everybody wake up, and pay attention."

Sasuke digs a notebook from his bag and a set of pens incase he needs to head anything or underline the really important stuff. Naruto turned his head towards the male at the sound of all the noise he was making while he wrote. Just want he needs a brain to bore him to death-

"Huh?!" His blue eyes pop open in shock that this nerd is actually pretty cute! A slow grin spread across his face until it was as large as that pineapple head of his. It wasn't until he started snickering that the stranger looked down at him.

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance. What the hell is this kid looking at anyway? Glaring, the boys gaze didn't waver infact it seemed to increase, only serving to aggitate Sasuke more. "Got a problem?" He finally asks.

The boy, Naruto, just sat up straight on the seat, leaning over towards Sasuke, features becoming pinched as he looks the Hatake child over from a better angle. "Mmmhmmm." He says before his face explodes with a happy expression. "Saay new kid, you're pretty cute." He declares low enough to turn heads but not have them understand what was said. "What's your name?"

"Its none of your business," taking the end of the pen he presses it against Naruto's cheek giving it a shove so that his head turned to face the board. "So stop staring at me you little idiot."

Noticing the sudden commotion, Iruka turns around. "Naruto, leave Sasuke alone. Can't you see he's trying to take notes." Turning back to the board he begins to write again. "I know its a foreign concept to you but people do want an education. If your Grandfather weren't the principal," the man seemed to be just muttering to himself now.

Naruto crosses his arms, shooting bullets at the teacher before he drops that all together to look back at the new kid. "Sooo, your name is Sasuke?"

Damn. The bluenet growled. "You heard the teacher, pay attention; I didn't come here to socialize." He decides now to ignore the boy and any other stupid thing that planned to come out of his mouth.

"You wanna hang out after school? I mean," he shakes his head to erase what he just said. "I meant to say, how 'bout I come over and we share notes?" Looking over Sasuke's notebook he nods. "Yeah, looks like you got some good stuff there."

Sasuke's left eye clenched in aggitation. Did the teacher do this on purpose or something? Hell with as annoying as this kid is there's no wonder he has a seat or two beside him available. "You're not coming over to my house."

"Than how 'bout-.."

"I'm not going over to your house." He stopped him before he could even ask.

Pouting, the boy lays his head back on the desk, then he smiles again sitting back up. "How 'bout we eat lunch together, then? We can get to know each other."

"You say that like I wanna know you." His face and hands scrunched as he beat himself up. Why are you still talking to him?! Shut up! Shut up!

"Maan you're a jerk!" Crossing his arms, he lays his head down again, angrily muttering to himself. "New kid comes along... thinks he's so great... guy's just trying to be FRIENDLY!" He spews out for the world to hear.

"Naruto!" Warns the teacher.

The boy only stuck out his tongue to that. "Last new kid was better than you and he's a fucking weirdo."

Growling audibly now, Sasuke snaps at the boy in a hushed tone. "Fine! Sit by me at lunch, but you'd better know that if I tell you to get lost, I mean it."

"Ha ha!" Sitting back up he throws an arm around the new kids shoulders, giving him a noogie. "I knew you'd come around! You don't strike me as the lame ass type like this one kid I know."

"Naruto, this is your last warning!" Iruka said, turning around this time.

"Okay, okay." He puts his hands up in defense going into a stream of mutters again.

Sasuke could only gape now. With a slow shake of his head, he thinks. What is wrong with this kid?

Kiba had to laugh watching the new kid get it hard from his frightening friend now known as the worst welcome wagon you could ever come across. Naruto is right though, the new kid and his friend? Brother? Naah, they look nothing alike are pretty cute. It wasn't everyday you get two new guys who look good in your school. Kiba wasn't too surprised though by the instant attraction because most of the boys in Niyahara highschool are real dogs and there are only a handful that actually look good. Now to get some info on the other one and he knew just the kid to ask... Akimichi Chouji.

Later that day when lunch came around the young boy walked down the hall with that weird kid Naruto in tow. Sasuke couldn't believe his bad luck the weirdo was in nearly all of his classes! How could he possibly get through school with this happy-go-lucky doofus tailing him everywhere; it's gonna be a nightmare! His posture slouched when Naruto reached for the door handle of the cafeteria.

"I bring my lunch," he says. "But I get one from school too because growing boys need their food." Jutting a thumb at himself he adds. "I'm gonna be a great ruler; someday I'm gonna run all of Japan."

"Isn't that a little ambitious? That last teacher said you have to take a test over that you failed."

"Grades are grades, I'm talking about the big stuff."

Sasuke just decided to ignore him for now because the more he spoke the more animated and loud the child got from the attention. This kid could give dad a run for his money. He thinks absently. He'll get through lunch and hopefully not see the boy in his last two periods. A brunet across the room waved to the blond kid so he assumed that's where they will be seated today. It's not a bad table area, it's under the window and a lot of sunlight is shining down on it; not that his pale skin ever tanned, but the warmth would be comforting.

"Naruto," says Kiba. "I see you made friends with the new kid." He shoves a seat out for his friend.

"There's no one Uzumaki Naruto can't snag."

Sasuke hated the way the boy said 'snag' like he planned on doing more than being his friend. Sasuke wasn't planning on giving more to anyone- ever... not after what his brother left for him as a parting gift. The bluenet still has the slip of paper in his secret box that he keeps hidden in his new bedroom. True, he lives with two former army generals now and that was probably the plan that the orphange had for him as far as a safe family went but who's to say that his brother won't just apprehend the two of them when they don't see it coming, after all, Itachi got their father and he was the strongest man Sasuke ever knew.

"Ne, Sasuke? You in there?" Naruto pokes him on the shoulder, snapping him out of his daze.

"What?" He figured someone had asked him a question.

"I was just saying that this is my best friend, Inuzuka Kiba." He beamed at the boy with red paint on his cheeks.

"Oh. Hey."

The boy, Kiba, grinned a fang toothed hello before extending a hand. Sasuke just looked at it, bored. Where the hell are Neji and Lee? Probably in homeroom. He knew he should have gone there, maybe that dork would want to eat lunch with his friend leaving him alone to think without his incesant barking breaking through. So far Sasuke likes this school, its bigger than the one back where he lived and the students are a bunch of dogs which makes him one of the better looking and you can't beat the special treatment people wanna give you because of that; nothing wrong with a little arrogance.

"Oh yuck! Here he comes." Says the blond child. "Bboooooo!"

Nearly everyone in the cafeteria turned their attention to a tall boy with black bobcut hair and-...

"Oi! Lee, over here!" Yells Sasuke.

"What are you doing calling that kid over here?" Asks Kiba. "I know you're new but take a look around, he's not wanted."

"Yeah Sasuke, Gejimayo is probably one of the weirdest looking kids around!" Banters Naruto. "You don't want him sitting by us. Even Butabara has something to offer."

"Pork belly?" Asks Sasuke at the odd nickname for some kid.

"Chubby over there!" He points. "Chouji."

Shaking his head, Sasuke stands so Lee can see him. "He's my brother and if you want me to sit here than he gets to sit here too." He glares at both boys.

"So move!" Barks Kiba, his slits for eyes sharpened upon the flare up of anger that ran through him.

"Gladly!" The two squared off with glares one icier than the next.

A boy with a high ponytail, that he has yet to meet, yawned with boredom. Naruto was still frozen in utter shock of what the cute boy just said. "T- that weird looking guy is your brother!"

"So what?" He says not taking his eyes from Kiba.

"No wonder he's so funny looking, all the looks went to you."

That got his attention. "We were adopted into the same family, stupid and I'm glad to have him as a brother." He said that mostly to Kiba. "I'm oughta here."

"Way to go Kiba," turning on a sweet tone, the bright haired male calls to his exiting friend. "Oi, Sasuke! Don't go... we were wrong."

Leaning over the table, Kiba asks. "What are you doing, we'll be ruined if that guy sits with us."

"We'll get him later," whispers Naruto. "Besides, wouldn't it be nice if Sasuke were to sit with us?"

"You're only thinking with your di-..."

Cutting through the boys words, Naruto belts out. "Glad you came back, and you brought your brother Ge- eehh, Lee with you. Sit down, sit down." He turned on a big fake grin.

"Hey Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Bunrashi." A boy with jet black hair that contained a few dark purple streaks.

The four glared at him, until Sasuke cleared his throat then they all mutter. "Hey."

That seemed to brighten Lee's spirits; he opened his lunch bag, offering a bite of anything to anyone who wanted some, they all passed. Digging in, Lee didn't do much talking, Shikamaru took off for the roof Kiba was guessing, and Naruto made small talk with Sasuke who seemed to be in a better mood after winning one over on them. Kiba may not be able to beat up on Sasuke because of Naruto and his own mild interest in new people but he could take out all the frustration he wants on his brother Lee; and man did he plan to.


	7. Motivation or Problem

Author's Note: Thank you very much KakIru! Its so fun reading your reviews, you've got sweet things to say, and I'm glad that you're a GaarLee fan cause I'm a huge one. I've got another story where they'll be more romantic together. I'm gonna put it in after this one. And I'm glad you get the fast pace of this one, most don't get my style of writing and it gets mixed reviews.

...

Neji's day was going well and he moved about each class as though he truly has been in this school since the get-go and had the luck of being completely unacknowledged unless he wanted it. When his History class took a test and the teacher said he could wait to take it, Neji declined the offer and took the test; judging by the surprised look on the mans face he passed it and then some. It wasn't until his reading class took a trip to the library that he was noticed by a boy that he spotted in his Biology class. He believed the name to be... Nara Shika- something... Maru... probably. Either way the boy, who looked to be Lee's age, strolled over to the bookshelf he resides at, leaning his weight on the shelf and just as he went to open his mouth to speak Neji cut him off.

"A. You'd be wasting my time, B. I'd be wasting your time, or C. No you can't borrow anything I have." Shikamaru blinked at the males blunt words. "File yourself into the right category and move on." Walking down a few steps he hoped the boy took the hint that he didn't want to be bothered and backed off. Pretending to look over book titles, he smiled seeing that the male did just that. Owning this school would be a piece of cake.

The Hyuuga boy functioned through the day talking with a boy, Shino, from geometry class and a few others he's taking. He thought the boy to be very mysterious with the way he always wears sunglasses but he later found out that Shino has very sensative eyes and under certain lights he can't see anything but blur; normal glasses wouldn't do anything but enhance the stigmatism, sunglasses are as good as having a tinted window on your car. He also liked how the Aburame boy didn't pry into his life as others would. It made friendship with him a lot easier then with most.

Neji is now in the teachers lounge reheating his lunch to eat on the roof. He planned to eat in homeroom but he didn't really care for a lot of the idiots in there so the roof seemed like the perfect place. But Neji never expected to see the young Nara laid out on his back on a little bench that someone has placed out there. Smirking in disbelief, he walks over to the male, taking a seat on the arm rest just beside his head. Feeling the cool of the shade hit his once warm forehead, Shikamaru opens his eyes then smiles lazily before closing them again.

"So, now the shoe is on the other foot." Says the boy. "You got a taste of me and want more."

"Hn. I just assumed this to be a peaceful place to have lunch." He takes a bite of his egg which has gone soggy a bit. Picking off a bite he holds it over the males mouth, tapping his lips a bit as if ordering for him to open up. "But then I find you here; guess I can't be right all the time."

Chewing the offered morsel, slowly as if he didn't want to actually eat it but dissolve it in his mouth, he smiled. "This is a quiet place once your ego shuts up."

That made Neji feel a slap to the face, but then he smiled it off. "Keep dreaming, I didn't want to have any conversations." He takes a bite of food for himself.

"Dream, huh? Well when I do I'll dream of someone a little more polite." He swallowed hard. "Maan, that egg is terrible. How 'bout some rice?"

The Hyuuga picked up a bundle of sticky rice dropping it into the boys waiting mouth. Tasting some for himself, he was at least satisfied with that. "You wanna talk about being polite?" He says absently picking off a piece of egg to put with the rice; seeing that Shikamaru is still nursing that second bite he ate it for his self. "Do you think those teachers appreciate you sleeping during class?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Asleep, awake. If you can pay attention and do the assignments does your technique matter?"

Neji had to think about that. After all, some people are prone to sleeping, completely under, yet they can awaken with the knowledge of every sound that went on around them that night or afternoon. So who's to say. That brought on another question. "How old are you?" He offered another bite, but Shikamaru shook his head.

"15."

"Hm. So you've skipped a year?"

Shikamaru was silent for a moment; Neji thought the boy might have relaxed himself completely to sleep, but then he shook his head. "Skipped straight into college but..." he yawned. "Going to college is too troublesome right now."

"Are you kidding, think of the life you could have."

"As a young prodigy, then what? Get a job when no one will hire a minor? Being smart has nothing to do with the real world so I'd rather just hang out around here with my friends until we all get out together."

Smiling, Neji turned his face away from the boy to say. "How noble of you."

"Not really, because as it turns out my friends are troublesome too."

"Than I must really be getting on your nerves."

Shikamaru opened his eyes to gaze up at the pale eyes of the Hyuuga boy. "Not especially." He answered in honesty. "Now if you were to go out with me, maybe to a movie or something" he smiles as he says this. "You'd be my favorite person."

Scowling, Neji takes a bite of egg from his meal, then drops it into the grinning teens mouth. "Shut up." He laughs when Shikamaru scrunches his face.

"You should have left that cold." He complains.

The boys laughter sub-siding, the rest of lunch remained a respectable silent.

4 4 4 4

Sasuke loaded the bus, Naruto climbs on a step behind him, Neji behind Naruto; Kiba appeared to be walking home today as he waved his bestfriend off as the bus leaves. Shikamaru waved goodbye to Neji as he loaded a different bus, number 0015. The Hyuuga spared him a glance but nothing more. Sasuke takes a seat expecting Neji or Lee- who's mysteriously absent, to sit beside him but Naruto walled him in.

Scowling, he asks. "So you take this bus home?"

Grinning wide, he says. "Yup."

The bus driver pulled the door shut; Sasuke stood up. "Hold on, my brother didn't get on yet?" The youngest Hatake called to the man.

The driver shrugged then pulled out. Sasuke scoffed then sat back down. Neji leaned forward to look past Naruto at his brothers face.

"Don't worry about it, Lee knows the way home on foot. He might have had something to do after school."

Having not thought of that Sasuke relaxed into his seat, as best he could with the perky blond talking to him. When the bus made its third stop Sasuke and Neji stand up ready to leave. Thinking that he's finally gonna get to say goodbye to the stooge, he's surprised to see that Naruto is exiting the bus as well. Scrunching his eyes, he asks.

"So you live on this street too?"

"Sure do." His smile is so big now his eyes have actually closed because of it.

As they walked down the sidewalk, Neji snickering at Sasuke's side the more hunched over his posture becomes the bluenet looks up when Naruto starts across the street. Seeing that it's just diagonal of his own home, he asks to confirm.

"So your house is right there?"

"It sure is!" Just when Naruto opened his eyes from beaming he begins to say. "So I guess we'll be seeing each other, huh bu-... Sasuke?" The last thing he noticed was the door at the Sabakan house closing. Cocking his head, he shrugs. Life's gonna be awesome with that cute boy just across the street, he couldn't wait to tell his Grandfather!

...

"Can somebody let me out!" Shouts Lee, while banging on the locker door that he has become trapped in after Kiba shoved him inside of it during the sound of the last bell. "Please! I'm stuck in heeereeee!"

Walking out of her classroom, a lovely dark haired woman with blazing red eyes looks on in question at the noisey locker. "Lee-san?" She asks recognizing the voice somewhat.

"Kurenai-sensei! Can you let me out of here, please?!"

Taking out her set of keys; all the teachers have one that opens lockers incase kids might be hiding something that they could move while they, the teachers, get the janitor. "Lee? How in the world did you get in there?"

He staggered out, breathing heavily as if his very exsistance was suffocating in there. "I don't want to be a snitch, so please don't ask me that. I just wanna go home now."

"But Lee?"

"Please?" His large eyes begged her not to ask any more questions.

Shaking her head in dismay that she'll never understand children, she waved the boy away. "Be cautious on your way home, Lee-san."

"I will; I can run really fast if I need to." He took off doing just that with a hand waved over his shoulder to say goodbye.

That poor boy. Maybe I should bring his fathers in for a talk. Checking her watch, she blushed before walking down to the tech room to meet with teacher, Asuma, since he's her ride home. After a second thought, she wondered if she could catch up to Lee and offer him a ride with her as well. She's sure the man wouldn't mind; but it was already too late as Lee had exited the building.

The tall boy hurried down the street hoping that his running was for nothing and Kiba and his rat pack have decided to just ride home on the bus and leave him alone for the day. He loved sitting with his brother, but he couldn't help but feel the awkward stares and hate the uncomfortable silence everyone cast him but Sasuke who made an effort to include him in conversation. He failed. And as far as his luck was going for today, he seemed to have none of it as he went soaring face down to the hard concrete. Looking over his shoulder, he frowns seeing that the very boy in question has just tripped him.

"Better run, bobblehead."

Staggering to his feet he hears the Inuzuka boy howl before the sound of his and Bunrashi's feet came clammering after him. This was gonna be a long afternoon.

...

"Looks like you've made a friend." States Neji while removing his shoes at the genkan before walking further into the living room.

Sasuke whacked the boy atop his head for even thinking such impure thoughts. "Uzumaki Naruto is not a friend. He's loud, he's a pain in the house because he never stops talking, and he's... he's..." Thinking of a word nothing came to mind nicer than. "A pervert!" Stomping into the kitchen he looks questioningly at the fallen chairs, but shrugs it off before standing them back up. He then drops his back pack onto the floor beside the chair he planned to sit at while doing his homework. The teachers told him he could wait on it but he figured it would only hurt him in the long run, so he chose to take it. He had to read something in science while taking notes and do a bunch of pre-school math problems- at least they are in his genius mind.

Neji walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Uh huh." Opening a cabinet in search of a cup he only finds cereal and dinner bowls. Opening another cabinet he then locates the cups taking two down to pour orange juice into for him and Sasuke. "I think you like him, or you will in time."

"Like hell I will, besides" he takes the cup thanking his older brother with his eyes. "He's mean to Lee and I can't like someone who treats my family that way."

"Mm hmm, and because of Lee you're gonna pass up a person who could be your best friend."

Thinking it over he nods. "Yeah, I think I am." He takes a sip of his drink, then a longer one before setting the cup down. "The guys at the table call him Fuzzy-brows all the time and that's just the nice one. The worst is... Walking bobblehead doll and Alien eyes."

Neji shakes his head, sitting down removing his own homework from his bag. "It's the way of life, you're picked on by people for whatever reason they can find. It's how you handle it that makes you strong and Sasuke," he paused to insure his little brother was listening. "Having you stick up for Lee when for three months, he has let the name calling go on then that's a bigger slap in the face than the name calling."

Sasuke thought that over.

"Think about it. How would you feel if your younger brother was defending you from being bullied?"

Sasuke couldn't relate because Itachi is older than him and anytime he had a problem- wait, Itachi never helped him with his problems, at least, not to his face. But anytime his brother told him to confront a bully, as few as there were, he always felt his brother lerking somewhere in the background as if to say 'should things go wrong those brats are toast'. Sasuke knew that if his mom and dad ever had another kid, he'd be the same way with them. And thinking about it now Sasuke has become tougher because his brother never butted in to his problems. But Itachi never hesitated to defend his best friend outright. If it weren't for that fateful day, Sasuke would have always been jealous of the other male wondering what it was that made him so special in his brothers eyes.

"I see your point. But can't he still sit with us at lunch?"

Neji shakes his head. "It would be too awkward for him. It's better things remain as they are until he makes changes."

Sasuke knew that Neji spoke the truth, guess that's what makes him so cool. He's wise beyond his years. But that doesn't mean that Sasuke won't watch over Lee when he can. And maaaybe Naruto isn't that bad, after all he isn't exactly a nerdy loser like he thought he would get his first day of school, he fits right in with the popular kids what more could you want? Of course now he has to smooth things over with Kiba but he was sure the dork would understand.

"But speaking of Lee, I wonder why he wasn't on the bus."

Neji shrugged, turning his head at the sound of the front door opening. "Hello?" He calls to the intruder.

"It's me." Says Lee walking into the kitchen head down then he sits at the table. Laying his head down for a second just to relax, he then picks his books from his bag and sets them on the table.

The two boys look at their brother sideways before Sasuke asks.

"Who hit you in the eye?"

Lee absently touched his red welt that's starting to get a tint of purple to it. "Just some kids at school."

"Was it Kiba?" The bluenet nearly growled.

Neji shook his head telling him to leave it.

"Just forget about it." Says the glum male.

"Speaking of forgotten things, did anyone hear the two of them last night?" He had to hold back a laugh.

"Who two?" Asks Lee confused.

Sasuke laughed. "I know! Did they think anyone would sleep during that?"

"Who would sleep during what?"

Neji turned his pale eyes to his middle brother. "Last night our fathers had sex."

Lee turned completely red after replaying the words in his head. He was so shocked by this news he actually froze up altogether; people just don't say words like that, they just don't... do things like that! "Did you have to be so blunt?!" Squeeks the boy.

"Well would you rather I sugar coat it by calling it making love? Judging by the way they were moaning it was hardly that."

"Neji!?" Whailed Lee, covering his ears now.

Sasuke covered his mouth laughing into it or trying to keep it back. How could they listen in on their fathers doing that? It's not right. When he was sure Neji was done talking, he uncovered his ears and said.

"No, I didn't hear them and thank god."

"Too bad, it was some pretty interesting stuff. I'll have to record it sometime."

Record? Lee ponders.

"Speaking of sex... have either of you two ever... I mean because you're old enough to."

"Hn. I'm never having sex." Declared Neji. "Sex means a relationship and relationships cost money, which I don't care to spend on anyone but myself when it's necessary." After a thought he adds. "And I've got dishes tonight."

"I wanted dishes!" Says the bluenet.

"Take out the trash."

"My recording!" Lee runs from the table and out of the kitchen.

"What's with him?" Asks Sasuke.

Neji shrugs. "I don't know, but I can assure you he's never had sex."

The two boys do their homework quickly and quietly until ten minutes later they hear Lee calling for Sasuke. Wondering what could be so urgent he hurries upstairs into the boys bedroom.

"What is it?"

"Listen to this," he takes the headphones from his head then holds them out for his brother to take.

Walking over to the bed he takes a seat then slips the headphones over his ears.

"I'm leaving now!" Says Lee's voice before he stomps downstairs and closes the door.

Silence... Silence... Silence... then Thump! Thump! Thump!

"They're finally gone." Says a low tone. Before the thumps begin again then there's silence. Seconds later a few low bangs can be heard.

Lee looks the boys face over, taking the headphones when his brother takes them off. "Well?"

"Neji!" Sasuke calls.

The older male came upstairs to be given the headphones and tape. He listens to it a moment, then cocks his brow in question. "When did you do this?"

"This morning before school, its what I went back for." Holding out his hands in question. "Do you see what I mean?"

Neji shakes his head, removing the headphones then smoothing his hair back down. "What you mean about what?"

"This house being haunted." He said with a sort of 'duh' in his tone.

Shaking his head the older male backed away from the bed. "That could have been from the television being left on."

"I don't know Neji, who was making those stomping sounds on the stairs." Asks Sasuke.

"I'm not sure but, I don't believe in ghost or magic or anything like that. So conclude it however you want."

"...Neji makes a point. I'm gonna finish my homework, we'll think it over later." Sasuke leaves the room without another word.

"But you guys..." He protest.

"Lee, I need to talk with you about something." The older male takes a seat on the bed glad to be alone with the boy.

"...Okay."

"It's about school." Neji looks him right in the eye. "Do you know how to make friends?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know how to walk right up to someone and just hang out with them, no introductions necessary."

Taken aback by the odd question he answers. "Of course I do."

"No, I don't think you do." He shrugged. "Because if you did then you wouldn't need help from Sasuke, your younger brother, to make friends for you."

"I don't need Sasuke to-..."

"You do Lee. You don't know how to be the puppet because you let the puppeteer take all the credit for you."

"Huh?"

"Think about it," he said slowly. "When you watch a puppet show, you really believe that the doll is alive, almost to the point of wanting to talk to the smart mouth yourself. No one acknowledges the man holding the doll, not even when he speaks."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I'm telling you to take charge of the situation, stop letting the puppeteer carry the jokes when its your job to do that."

"I see what you mean." Ponders the middle child. "Let people gravitate towards me, rather than going to them."

"Exactly. No one is ever looking for new friends but they're ready to go to the next best thing compared to what they're with right now." Turning his head, he looks at the marker board the big eyed boy keeps in his room. Walking over to it. "Your Dad doesn't know what goes on in schools of this day and age. It's a cruel world and you have to eat first and leave scraps for the followers." Picking up a red marker he writes his words for better living down at the bottom. "Let it soak in." With that, he leaves the room.

Lee frowned a bit. Why does Neji always have to be blunt to an almost cruel degree. But what he says is true. He should be more forth coming in his life instead of letting others take the lead but... He's put his mean streak away since that fateful day he beat up Moritaka and gave a black eye to every member at that table, which thankfully no one but Moritaka told on him all too scared to have another beating come their way. Looking at his board he reads the red words. Live for now, be a force. Can he though?

Grabbing Heero, he lays down on his bed. Now was not the time for this but he's been having a rough day and a good cry is what he needs right now. With permission to do so, the clear drops of salted water ran silently down his face.

Gaara watched Lee doing this, when a thought occurd to him. If I can't scare these people. I'm going to break them up. A sneer twisted onto his face as he slid the closet door shut leaving Lee alone to hurt.


	8. Planting Seeds of Betrayal

Author's Note: ^_^. KakaIru, you're lovely. I've been gently picked on my whole life, mostly because I'm so freakin' chipper it just bothers people, or I'm giving off a vibe so cold its pissing someone off for some reason. Its like I can't win, I can't be happy because someone wants to shut it up, I can't keep to myself with an indifferent demeanor or someone thinks I'm being rude. At home when I was young, whenever I spoke my sister would mutter 'shut up' under her breath- so I talked more. At school I was the smallest thing you'd ever see and this big girl just came at me with pokes and insults, I cocked a brow every time she said anything or poked me until one day at recess- cause this was in third grade- she says 'you're not cute'. I told her 'I'm ugly, you may not see it and that's why you're picking on me. But trust me, I'm ugly and then I told her that she needs to go be insecure on someone else because its not working here' then she wouldn't leave me alone because she wanted to be friends. I figured, eh better than you picking on me the rest of the year and so we hung out until she moved. So writing this I pulled from any bullying people have tried out on me. I guess there innocents is mine because I kept the pain to myself whenever I felt any. Being bullied wasn't my fault so why should I go rogue from who I am because someone decides they have a problem with me.

...

If there was one thing Gaara knew about, it was how to annoy people. He had more than enough private lessons from his brother whenever he did things to him on a daily basis. He could remember this one time when Kankuro, took his homework in the middle of the night, changing all the answers he had written down causing him to get a bad mark on it. Gaara often struggled in history and he was so proud of himself when his uncle/nanny checked the work over for him and told him that he did a very good job. He knew it was all correct and then to get the sheet back to find out about the deceit... His father didn't believe him, he just told him to stop being a liar and that he should learn to ask for help when he needs it. Since then Gaara used pen and locked anything important in his toy chest, wearing the key around his leg so it wouldn't be easily noticed. Even the runt of the pack can learn how to get around the big dogs when the time is needed.

The young boy is now standing behind Sasuke at the kitchen table while the hodge podge family does their homework together. The first boy he unformally met, Lee, came downstairs after he cleaned his face from tears. Gaara felt somewhat bad for him, but not much since he had to go through the same thing with his brothers. But, unlike Lee, he never once shed a tear- if he could help it. Lee seems to be struggling with his work a bit, constantly scratching his head in contemplation, or biting the end of his pencil. The ghost child could spot someone with mediocre grades. Like this one kid he knew at school, Naruto. That brat was always peeking at his papers when they were in class- when he wasn't throwing wads of paper at him. But still... he wondered if anyone missed him? It may have been negative but attention is attention. Does anyone at school notice that he's gone? Teachers? Those boys that cruise you without letting you know. Did they ever notice him at all aside from picking on him, and calling him names. He liked to think he had at least one friend but even that boy called him by that stupid nickname the before mentioned blond child made up for him, Sandman.

They called him that because of his sleeping disorder. His father told the school about it and somehow word got out. Not to mention its beyond hard to hide the sleep deprivation around his eyes. The rings are so heavy he looks like a panda bear with red hair!

"I'm stuck." He said in defeat.

Sasuke and Neji turned their attention in their middle brothers direction. They're sitting beside each other at the table while Lee is at the head.

"Neji, do you think you could give me a hand with this?" He asked shyly.

Looking rather displeased to have to stop his steady progress to help someone else with their work, he extends a hand. "Slide it over."

Smirking, Gaara leaned through Sasuke; a trick he's getting a little better at, but he's uncertain of walls still feeling as though he'll get stuck within them. But with people they tend to move on their own so there wasn't much of a risk. When the math sheet slid over to the older Hatake, Gaara gave it a bit more of a shove then Lee had sending the paper twirling to the floor. Neji made a sound of annoyance, before leaning over to pick it up.

"Sorry." Lee dipped his head then sat quietly waiting for the explanation that didn't come.

Instead, Neji seemed to take out a sheet of blank paper that he then scribbled on. Sasuke looked over at what Neji was doing. He seemed to be solving all the problems by writing out the work, but he left the answers blank. Once done, he slid the papers over to Lee.

"That should help you." He said before returning to the last sheet of his homework.

Lee started to say something, but then he took it back changing it to a "Thank you."

Balling his fist, Gaara scowled. His brother never would have helped him, period. Even if it were done in a rude way, he still would have at least liked the offering. Oh he is gonna enjoy destroying this family. But what else can he do? Spotting Lee's legs under the table, he notices that he's swinging them a bit. Stepping over to where he's sitting, Gaara sits down on the boys lap knowing it wouldn't make the difference to be blunt about his movements, though when doing this, he completely missed Lee raising his large brows in question. Swinging his own leg out, he channeled his anger into one solid kick.

Sasuke looked down at the legs of the chair that have been kicked to a croocked angle. "Watch it." He warned.

"Huh?"

"You kicked my seat."

"I didn't feel anything."

"Well, you did. And even if it was on accident, you should be more careful."

"I will. Sorry."

Sasuke then shrugged the whole conversation off. Lee stopped his feet from moving, though, he was sure that he didn't kick Sasuke's chair, it was better to be safe than sorry. Gaara swung his leg back letting the youngest child have it again. But this time Sasuke was a bit more angry since his pen went sliding across his paper, leaving a long black line.

"Damnit Lee!"

"I didn't do it!" He defended quickly.

Sasuke balled his fist in frustration before shaking it off. "Never mind, I'm going upstairs." Gathering his papers and drink, he walks out of the kitchen.

Seeing his older brother cleaning up his space as well; Lee decides to protest. "Neji, don't go too. I didn't kick Sasuke's seat... It must have been the ghost."

"Being immature enough to kick a chair is one thing, but then you're blaming it on nobody is just sad." Stuffing his things into his backpack, he adds. "And I wasn't leaving because of that, my homework is done and I'd like to read a little before dinner." He walks out of the kitchen with nothing more then a spared glance over his shoulder at an abandoned child.

Happy with his progress, Gaara switched seats to where Sasuke was sitting. Again Lee looked around as though he sensed something. That made the invisible child narrow his eyes. "Don't bother, you can't see me."

"It's you again, isn't it?" He speaks to the air. "You're trying to get me into trouble for some reason. Aren't you?"

Gaara didn't answer, especially because Lee was looking this way and that, clearly unaware if he's talking to someone or not. That lead him to wonder if living people could see him, if he allowed it. Then he could haunt this boy, and get him shunned by his family. He started to concentrate all of his spiritual energy on making himself a visible image but he was startled to a stop when the front door opened and a loud jovial voice came booming in.

"Your favorite parent has returned!" Announced Gai.

"I'm in the kitchen, otousan!" Calls Lee. Turning his head in the wrong direction he says to Gaara. "My Dad will believe me about you, and when he finds out he'll see to it that you're dispelled from the house by a priest."

Gaara's impassive face scrunched. "You'll never get me out of this house. It's mine." He wasn't sure if Lee heard him since he was already leaving the table to go see his father. Gaara could hear the two of them hugging and speaking in the living room. He wondered if Lee's family really could get him exorsized from the house. How would that be fair when it belongs to him. The living have no respect for the dead.

"What happened to your eye?" Asks Gai, grabbing his son under the chin to examine his sons face. "Did someone hit you?" Without getting an answer the man's eyes whelled. "If someone is picking on a person as great as my Lee I won't forgive them! And I can't hold back in my need for his justice."

Sasuke walked downstairs to say hello to his Dad, just in time to hear his brother lie.

"No, otousan. I got hit on accident in gym. We were playing basket ball and I got elbowed. But it's fine. I don't feel a thing." He laughed it off.

Sasuke wondered how many lies his brother made up over the months he's been coming to this school, or was today the first bruise? Last time he checked he was in gym class with Lee and they did chin ups and climbing.

"You'll still need some ice on it." He smiled. "I remember the injuries I got during my manly test of strength." He seemed ready to lament, but Lee cut him off.

"Can I help you start dinner?" Asks the middle child.

"Of course you can. Sasuke," he says when spotting the boy, who he then grabs around the shoulders for a quick hug. "How are you doing this fine evening?"

"Good. I'm done with my homework if you wanna look it over." He knew it was all correct but Gai might get a kick out of helping him. He seemed to get excited over those sorts of things.

"If you don't mind me peeking at the work of a genius, then of course. Wanna help Lee and me with dinner."

"Okay."

Gaara walked through the living room in a huff before he wretched all over himself. Lee, again, looked after his departure. He knows the ghost is around, he's giving himself away by jingling as he walks around. And that is how Lee intends to catch him.

4 4 4 4

Shikamaru flipped open his cell phone. Rolling over onto his stomach for comfort, he thumbs down the list of numbers he has inside until it comes upon his best friend Chouji's. Waiting out the rings, his mouth stretched open for a yawn. He hoped the boy wasn't in the tub, soaking, again while eating a large bag of chips. It wasn't a wonder that the kids in school colorfully nick named him 'porkbelly', Chouji ate like he would die if he wasn't at least holding food in his mouth.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's up?" He replied after six rings. The skinny boy could swear he heard sounds from his friend brushing his hand down the crumbs that were no doubt litering his clothes. "Are you done with the English assignment? Man that language is tough. I should have taken Spanish."

"Never mind that, Chouji. And hurry up brushing yourself off, I can hear the fabric moving and its making static over the phone."

"Sorry 'bout that. So what did you call for?"

"I called because I wanted to ask you about the new kid, Hatake Neji, I think it was."

Chouji laughed a moment. "I saw that kid, he's really good looking, maybe not as much as Ino-..."

Shikamaru groaned loudly into the phone. "I told you I don't wanna hear about her, we grew up together. She's like a sister to me, and you too! How can you be so careless as to fall for one of your best friends."

"It wasn't hard, she really grew up over the summer."

"Haven't noticed." He replied quickly. He's beginning to lose his patients with this call. All he wanted was a quick bit of information to go on for when he sees the egotistical male tomorrow at school. It doesn't hurt to have a leg up on your latest catch. It's no secret, if Neji ever asked, he would find out that amongst lounging and taking things easy as far as trouble went, Shikamaru is somewhat of a slut. "So do you have the info or not?"

"Yeah. Hatake Neji is actually Hyuuga Neji from that one family that lives in Kamakura. His family is the creator of the 'Gentle Palm' he could really kick someone's ass if he needed to. You sure you wanna pursue him?"

"More than ever." He had a smile about his tone.

"Aaalright... Let's see, his father is on death row for killing his charge. I found that out from the news a couple years back. I don't know how I didn't see the resemblance from his Dad's photo, right away."

"Mm."

"And he's color blind, I found that out from Shino." The boy silenced as he thought. "He's single, obviously, and I'm pretty sure he's never been with anyone period because they're all too afraid of him."

"Neji already gave me the brush off once," sitting up, he stretches a bit. "But how long can he say no."

"Hn. A guy like him, probably as long as he needs to." Comments the chubby child. "He's been adopted by the Hatake family. The guys Lee lives with."

"Lee? They're brothers now?"

"Mm hmm. Him and that other boy Sasuke. The one that started that fight with Kiba."

"That much I know, I was there." He thought for a moment. "So he's living with a gay family, that keeps the door open to which way he might swing."

"Who'd deny you, Shikamaru."

A bit disoriented by that, the boy groans again. "I told you about that too." Ever since they were kids, Chouji has been trying to get into Shikamaru's circle of visitations. But it was never going to happen. Much like the girl mentioned before, Ino, he grew up with Chouji and the thought of sleeping with him was just disgusting.

The boy nick named, butabara, chuckled. "Sorry Shika', anyway. They live in the old Sabakan house. You know where that is right?"

"Yeah, I've never been inside but I went there once with Sabakan Kankuro. So I should be able to find it easily from memory. It's in the Gaijin ward, right?"

"Yeah. Shit-" there was a moment of movement and silence on the chubby childs end before he came back on. "Looks like my mom found out about my gym absences."

Shikamaru laughed at that. Chouji could avoid gym class like the best of 'em. From staging appointments with the guidence counselor to agreeing to help out with any teacher that may need things dropped off, and from there he would tend to loiter until gym class was just nearly over in which he would show up change his clothes, say sorry for being late then go back into the change room and leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chouji."

"Yeah bye." He hung up quickly.

"Hatake Neji, huh?" He drops his weight onto his bed, arms behind his head. He starts drifting off, with plans for tomorrow running through his head. Mostly of the older boy Kankuro whom he met when at the park with Kiba while Akamaru was getting his daily walk. The male was interesting to look at, face painted like an idian ready for war, as he sipped casually from a soda can. When in fact he was watching a bit of chaos that he started with a beehive, a rock, and a couple that was unfortunately picnicing under it. Whatever happened to that family that they would move so all of a sudden?

4 4 4 4

Dinner went well; Kakashi asked Lee about his black eye before grabbing an ice pack for the boy since it seemed that sporting one without an ounce of comfort was Gai's way of saying, 'how manly'. Then the family sat down and ate their second dinner together only this time they had a bit more to talk about than the rules of the house. Sasuke spoke of the aggitation of his day, Naruto, in which Kakashi said he knew the boy because he came in for hair cuts every three weeks and he plays cards with the boys grandfather, whom is the principal of the school, Jiraiya. Sasuke wasn't happy about the blond already knowing his father, it would make him think he has an instant in with him. True, he did plan to give the boy a chance, after Neji's instruction to let someone in, but he refused to date the simpleton and clearly that's what he's after.

Neji talked about his classes, how he passed a test based only by the shocked look on the teachers face. He also talked about a boy that he might concider bringing home for leisure delight, his name is Shino. He then said that he might have a suiter in another boy named Shikamaru. Lee marveled at how well his brothers were doing in a place he concidered to be a tough place to make friends since he currently has none. The punch in the face from his Dad didn't help when he made the comment of,

"Hmm, two friends. Get yourself five more and you'll have caught up to my Lee." He then broke out into a bit of laughter.

Dessert was delicious strawberry and cheese cake flavored donuts that Kakashi had brought home to them after work. And once all the dishes were in the sink from their stir fry meal; Neji and Kakashi washed the dishes, Sasuke and Gai sat in the kitchen looking over his homework, leaving Lee alone in the living room to watch some random show that he wasn't really paying attention to. Neji's words ran through his head from earlier. Was he the man who used the puppet, or is he the puppet? He could easily beat up anyone from school and own the place with a combat fist, but... last thing he wanted was to be called a hot-headed loser again. He could somewhat deal with fuzzy brows but... he would not be that guy that makes friends out of fear.

Raising his head to the sound of jingling, he looked around for where it was mostly coming from. The ghost is in the room with him again. Just as Lee was about to open his mouth, he just turned it into a smile.

That's right Lee, talk to a ghost and get looked at funny when someone comes in and catches you talking to thin air. Looking this way and that, he had to question something though. Being a ghost, I wonder if he gets lonely too? No one can see you, so they don't talk to you... Is he stuck in this house or can he come and go as he likes? It was then that he remembered his tape with the ghost talking on it. He could run upstairs and go get it, bring it back down and let his parents listen to it. They'll believe him, they always do. Well, except for that time he beat up that table of kids at school, but this was something that is undeniable!

Just as Lee stands to leave he feels an abrupt shove at his right side. The unknown assualt staggered him right into the kitchen and right into a pile of stacked plates which caused two of them to slide from the stack to the floor, shattering them. Lee grunted when he hit the floor, cutting his elbow on a piece of glass.

"Ite..." he absently whined from the slight pain that is slowly increasing.

"Nobody move," said Gai, getting up from the kitchen table to grab the broom and dust pan.

"Lee, becareful when you walk." Says Kakashi, helping him from the floor. "Otherwise you'll get another blackeye."

"Sorry." He said lamely. He sure has been apologizing a lot today. "But it wasn't me, it was the ghost. I was walking just fine, because I was going to my room, next thing I know someone shoved me."

"A ghost?" Kakashi cocks a brow.

Neji rolled his eyes knowing what was coming next. What was wrong with this kid? Kakashi had told them Lee was an alright kid, but he has yet to see what's alright about him. If anyone asked him, his new brother is a scatter brain who constantly gets minor injuries do to his muddled behavior. Neji's never known anyone like this but he's read about them in books. Not to mention, he noticed that the boy did some conciderable redecorating to his bedroom when he made his trip back inside the house to get the tape recorder. Is this what's known as middle child syndrom? you have to put on these elaberate shows just to be noticed. Now that he thought about it... Sasuke said that Lee gets picked on at school. And seeing that he came home late he felt put out by him and Sasuke just because the two of them got home first, which is why he decided to bring up this ghost thing. What a strange boy.

"There's a ghost in this house, Chichioya. Remember the first day we moved in here, we heard a loud scream. I think it was the ghost!" Lee explained in all honesty.

Brushing a hand down the boys side, much like he would brush the hair from someone in his shop, Kakashi chuckled a bit. "True it was an odd yell, it doesn't mean it came from a ghost and sound tends to carry from a direction of where it bounced off from, so whose to say it even came from this house." Lee frowned. "You get a band-aid for that cut."

"But it's true." He insisted.

"Of course its true, when you're having fun with it. But Lee, be realistic; ghost don't exist now do they?"

This was getting him nowhere. He should wait until he's alone with his dad to have a serious talk about it. "No, sir."

"All right, then. Go clean that up." He pats the boy on the shoulder.

Turning slowly, so that he doesn't step on his dad's hand, Lee walked out of the kitchen. His head stayed down all the way to the bathroom where the first aid kit is. He opened the little box that he pulled from under the sink when a thought occured to him.

I once got a spy kit for my birthday. I thought the toys were pretty lame but the night vision goggles really worked! I'll bet if anything can see a ghost it's those! Swiping out a handful of band aids and a small tube of anti-biotic wipes to clean it with, he dashed out of the bathroom and downstairs to the basement. He has some searching to do.


	9. Trial and Error

One hundred... and seven." Pants the lankey young teen as he leans back to a sitting position on his bedroom floor. He had to work off his nerves and what better way to do that then some good old fashioned exercising. Not only was Lee going on a ghost hunt after school but he also has the matter of just that, school. He is planning to do as Neji says and be the puppet not the puppeteer. He's ready, sort of. Maybe not at all but he can swallow those butterflies if it means he'll make real friends like his brothers have done so effortlessly.

I just wish I knew whom was the right person to make friends with. There's Naruto, he can be really nice when he wants to, even though he is the one that started calling me 'fuzzy brows' at this school, he's probably the kind of person that just needs a little proding before he comes around. After a thought he scratches his head. I just wish Kiba wasn't his best friend, but who knows, maybe Sasuke will take Kiba's place and then he and I can be friends! That thought earned a smile from the boy. Getting up from the floor, he wipes his brow with his forearm then heads to the bathroom to clean up.

He can hear his fathers voices coming from their bedroom, they're kept low as if talking about something serious that the three of them might accidently over hear. Walking past Sasuke's bedroom he can hear the faint sound of music, like maybe he has earphones on and the music is up too loud. In the bathroom he grabs a rag from the bar, turning on the water he wets it then soaps it up. Closing his eyes he burries his face in the rag, scrubbing up and down to remove the sweat; as he does this he wonders if he has time for a quick shower, but being ten o'clock he really didn't think he should be disturbing people with the noise. Rinsing the dirt and soap from the wash rag he dropped it into the dirty clothes basket then dried his face on a hand towel. Cracking a dry eye open, he drops the towel in surprise when he saw a peek of someone standing behind him. Turning, he spun on his heals again to make sure the person wasn't behind him, but no one was there. Frowning with a cocked brow he goes back to washing his face, trying to sneakily take glances at the mirror in front of him, but he didn't see the image again after the first time.

Walking down the hall to his room something stops him and he heads to his parents room instead. Knocking on the door, he waits until Gai or Kakashi invite him in before entering.

"Lee?" Says Gai with confusion. "What's the problem?"

He swallowed before bowing his head. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for breaking the plates. It was an accident and it won't happen again." Straightening up, he looked at them as if waiting for something.

Kakashi merely blinked before saying, "Okay."

Smiling as though he would have gotten some rude response and was glad for his parents kindness, he turned around, grabbing the door knob as he did so then said "Good night." as he left.

"What a strange kid." Comments the gray haired man, flipping a page over in his book.

"There's nothing wrong with being polite, they could have been sentimental plates. I commend Lee for his bravery and good natured soul."

Turning the page again he says in a bland tone. "If you say so."

Narrowing his eyes, Gai clapped his hands turning the lights out on Kakashi's reading. The other male grabbed his pillow in response socking his lover over the head.

Lee climbed into bed and waited for sleep to take over, but something occurred to him- the bear! When they moved in he found it sitting in his bedroom closet. Maybe the ghost just wants his bear back? Sitting up, he pats Heero on the head.

"Sorry, but I guess you belong to someone else." He explains to the object. "I'm gonna put you back where I found you, then maybe the mischievous spirit can get some rest."

Getting out of bed, he walks into his closet missing young Gaara who is standing right before him, arms crossed with a scowl on his face watching as the boy lays his bear down on a pile of clothes that he dropped into a corner earlier the other day.

"There. Satisfaction garaunteed." He salutes. "Good night Heero, and ghost." He added with an almost humorous tone before closing the closet door. Slipping back into bed, he curls in under the blanket, closing his eyes to wait for sleep- and to miss the fact that his closet door just cracked itself slightly open.

Wednesday.

Lee and Sasuke worked out with Gai in the morning, only the other boy chose to wear some comfortable sweats instead of his- ahem, form fitting uni-tard. It just didn't suit his style. Afterwards the two boys took a shower and got dressed for school then came down for breakfast. Neji, just waking up, was a good ten minutes behind them. He was glad that Kakashi talked to Gai about waking them up so crudely, although he didn't understand why on earth Sasuke would want to wake up at the worst hour possible just to exercise. But what are you gonna do?

He and the former Noriyuki boy had a talk last night about their new brother. It seems that Lee was doing a lot more with this ghost thing than knocking over a few plates for attention. Neji had to replace the clothes in his dresser where they belonged as they were all over the floor, and he had to remake his perfectly made bed, that had the sheets, pillows and blanket, all thrown to the floor. He didn't understand how He and Sasuke could pose a threat to the teen when he was the first child. And, though, he's the middle child now Lee has no reason to think that his place in his father's lives would be altered because of new people. Hearing the voice of Gai singing some song from the radio as loud as the man pleased made him grimace as he walked into the bathroom. How can someone as suffisticated as Kakashi be interested in someone as... outgoing as Maito Gai? Another one of life's little mysteries.

Downstairs. Sasuke is chewing a piece of bacon while tapping his free hand against the table to the song playing on the radio. He didn't think it was possible to be this alert after waking up so early in the morning, having a strenuous workout and then carrying on with getting ready for school like it never happened. Lee is checking over his homework, taking down spoonfuls of oatmeal as he reads over it. He hates getting homework assignments wrong, its so embarrassing!

"What would you kids like for lunch today?" Asks Gai, getting a pan out.

"Just a sandwich." Replies Sasuke, taking his dishes to the sink.

"Same here with the sandwich but I'd like some pickled vegetables with it. Thank you." Lee swallows the last bite of his breakfast, then shoves his assignment into his backpack. Getting up from the table, he takes his bowl to the sink washing it out after Sasuke is done with his dishes.

Neji came down for breakfast, taking two scoops of oatmeal from the pot and a couple strips of bacon from the pan over to the table.

Gai had to stagger back a moment seeing his sons as if for the first time today. "You kids look so cute! Those uniforms really suit you."

Neji looked down at his red sweater vest, white button down collared shirt and black pants with no more interest than seeing green grass on a spring day. Sasuke did much of the same to his uniform. He thought this was pretty standard; a high necked coat and matching navy blue pants, he chose a lighter blue t-shirt to wear underneath.

"I remember the uniforms they had in my day..." He went on with his story.

"I'm going to the bus stop now," says Lee hoping to get out there before Neji and Sasuke, he wasn't sure if he wanted to try his friendship attempts with his brothers around it would make him nervous. "Bye Otousan! Tell Chichioya the same for me, please."

"See you later." He waved after the closing door.

Sasuke was still checking his book bag, then he walked into the downstairs bathroom to re-check his face. As Lee pulled the door open, he felt a slight pounding on his chest. Blinking in confusion, he looks down a bit seeing the spike haired blond at the door.

"Naruto?"

The blond seemed to stare through him into the house.

Smiling, Lee says. "I'm actually glad that you're here, I thought that maybe you and I could hang out at break today- we could go up to the roof and get to know each other."

The younger boy placed the back of his hand against Lee's upper bicep giving him a shove aside. Well at least he knew he was standing there. Before Lee knew it was coming Naruto began to call out, scaring him out of his wits.

"Sasuke!? Sasuke?"

Looking over his shoulder into the house, Lee noticed the light on in the bathroom. "Naruto, Sasuke is using the bathroom. You can come inside to wai-..."

"Out of the way, fuzzy brows." He said stepping into the house. He stepped out of his sneakers and settled for socks as he walked further inside to hunt down the occupant he had been looking for.

Lee can hear the male talking to his brother after he so rudely shoved the bathroom door open. Slumping his shoulders in defeat he swiftly shook it off. Stop this! Remember the words to live by and know that everything will be okay. Never say never. He will become my friend. Fist in the air, he can feel adrenaline and determination running all through him. I'll just walk a little slower to the bus stop so he and Sasuke can catch up to me, then I'll weedle my way into the conversation, something is bound to strike Naruto's attention.

Leaving the house, he closed the door after him only to see it open again shortly after. Time to put the plan into action. Taking slow hard strides, he can sense his brother and soon friend creeping up on him.

"It's really cool that you're living in that house." Naruto is saying.

Lee turns an ear to it. I wonder what that means? Was the family that used to live there very popular?

"Is that right?" Says Sasuke with a slumped over posture that says, 'if the storm cloud over my head doesn't strike me dead soon I might just loose it.'

"Oh yeah! I've never been inside but I knew the one kid that lived there." Tapping a finger to his chin he thinks for a second. "Right his name was Gaara, I think." Nudging Sasuke in the side earning an angered groan, he merely smiled it off and kept talking. "He was a real weirdo, ya know? He never slept, not ever and because of that he had funky looking rings around his eyes. He was like a human raccoon."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but Lee listened on in vast interest. The way Naruto described this Gaara, he's pretty sure that he's the one he saw last night in the mirror when he was drying his face.

So the ghost is a boy, and he doesn't sound harmful. Now side by side with the two, not that Naruto would have noticed for all the attention he is showering his brother, Lee continued to listen.

"Truthfully, I think he was a bit of a loser- like gejimayo." He snickered. "I nicknamed him the sandman, because he couldn't sleep. Pretty clever, eh?"

"Hillari-..."

Lee cuts him off. "Naruto, what happened to the boy- Gaara?"

Naruto scrunched his face up hearing Lee speak to him, but then with a shrug he says. "His family moved away. It was so all of a sudden- ha, come to think of it... Gaara skipped a lot of school before they moved but his brother and sister still went. Probably couldn't wait to go because he was so picked on."

_Ha. Then we're just alike in that way._ Thinks Lee. _Only difference is that I won't become a lost case like Gaara, but... if he's haunting my house, that means something must have happened to him. A break in like Sasuke's family? Or did he take his own life because he was so sad? _That brought a tear to the boys large eyes. It's sad when people run out of hope, and knowing that something like that can happen so easily- the breaking point he means, its trully frightening enough to make him strive harder to make friends.

"So, being that we're friends and all" Naruto pleads, hands together in prayer. "Can I come over sometime- just for a little while, pleeeeease!"

"If I say 'yes', do I have to be there with you?"

Naruto laughed that off, slapping the boy on the back. "That's pretty funny! Man where have you been my whole life?"

"Naruto?"

"Excuse me a moment," he says to Sasuke while leaning over to Lee. "Back off bobblehead, this doesn't concern you."

"But, you can come over to see me at anytime. You don't have to limit your visitations just to Sasuke."

"And now I've stopped listening to you," says the blond. "Anyway, how 'bout it?"

"You know Naruto if you're not nicer to Lee, then you'd only be lucky enough to just have me step on your foot every other week."

"Huh?" Quickly retracting his words, he says. "Noooo, I kid with him. That's the kind of friends we are." Lee grunted as Naruto grabbed him around the neck giving him a rough noogie. "See, pals."

"Yeah right," he was about to continue on but Neji walked past him, shaking his head in disapproval. Right. Defending Lee would only make things worse for him, not to mention have him making up excuses as to why he doesn't have friends either. "Just don't get so over board with the name calling." And he left it at that.

Lee fixed his hair while waiting for the bus. Sasuke listened to Naruto who was talking about last summer when he and his grandfather went fishing and caught something that was impossibly big, and how his grandfather managed to sneak him into a strip club once. He said he didn't get it. Kiba spoke with Neji about nothing important and Neji talked back with much of the same. A few other kids showed up, all engaged in their own personal conversations and Lee stood alone.

He was again chased home after school and only managed to skip out on a black eye or other bodily harm by hiding in a garbage bin. He looked for the ghost that night with his night vision goggles and found nothing. Tomorrow has to be better than today.

Thursday.

School went horribly, and it wasn't so much the kids this time but his own brothers! For some reason, Sasuke decided that when at school he is avoiding Lee, he even told him to find his own table to sit at because sitting with his brother is just weird. Or that, at least, is the kind version Lee gave his self as Sasuke's actual words were just- 'Go away.' When he seemed to like eating with him before. Eating on the roof with Neji was pointless, the moment the door opened to when he sat down, he was silently stared at by both his brother and his new friend Shikamaru, until he left on his own. So that day at lunch Lee sat alone. He asked his sensei if he could go see the nurse five minutes before the bell and instead hung out in the bathroom closest to the exit, he refused to run home again; it just wasn't cutting it to get beaten up everyday and this was the best excuse he could think of to get away from that situation. Since his class is in the back of the building and his walk to the front where the buses wait is hazardous a little lie never hurt anybody.

Today only Neji was on the bus with him, Sasuke decided to walk home. The moment he was done with his homework, Lee went ghost hunting. The green glow of the night vision goggles was exactly like his own vision but with a different color, so maybe he wouldn't be able to use them to find Gaara after all. But then he heard the jingling sound, it was by the bathroom. Walking over that way, he looked into the darkness but all he saw was the small shadow of what might have just been a collection of things casting off the light from the bedroom. At least that's what he thought until it moved! That's it! That's him! Lee followed the boys shadowy figure as far as the basement but just when he had him trapped, he was grabbed by Neji.

"What are you doing?" The older male asked.

Swallowing, he took off the goggles holding them to Neji. "I finally found him,"

"Found who?"

"The ghost! I think his name is Gaara- you can see just his shadow with these, if you'd put them on."

Aggitated, he sighs in frustration. "Lee, you have to stop this. It's been nearly a week now and you can clearly see that your parents still love you."

That threw him. "What?"

"Listen," he leads him to the living room. "I know that sometimes you can feel like the world is a terrible place for whatever reasons you seem to have, but that doesn't mean you have to make things up- like ghost boys, imaginary friends and such to deal with it." Guiding him down to the chaise sectional, that's one of those L shaped couches, he sits beside him and takes his hands; his pale eyes on Lee's onyx gaze.

"If something is wrong, you can talk to me about it."

"Neji nothing is wrong," Lee insists. "The house really may be haunted, Naruto was talking about a boy the other day and I think I may have seen him in the bathroom, he's in the basement right now!"

A low creak from that very location caught their attention as the door moved slowly open.

"You see! That's him now, I followed him down there!"

"Houses settle, it's just the slow pull of wind doing that." Leaning forward he wraps his arms around him. "Just remember, your family loves you."

The fact that Neji is hugging him is one thing, but what he's saying is completely off the mark. When did he doubt how much his family cares for him?

"Neji, I-..."

"Shhhh," he placed his finger up. "I don't want to hear anymore about it. Now go make a friend." Giving him a shove on the shoulder for him to stand, Lee left the house very confused that afternoon.

Friday.

That afternoon after school. Sasuke hasn't come home yet, and Lee went straight upstairs afterward leaving Neji alone in the living room with his Dad. Clearing his throat, the young boy says. "Gai-san."

"Hm?"

"About Lee," He wasn't sure how to start this conversation. Gai can be really touchy when it comes to Lee, he learned. One needs tact and the right use of words otherwise he'll ignore you completely. "I think he might be suffering a bit from middle child syndrom." There. Tact.

"Really? How can that be?" Gai cocked a brow. "Lee is such a wonderous child, he has looks, talent, and everyone at school likes him."

"That's just it, Lee has actually been picked on at school nearly everyday- that's what Sasuke tells me since I don't see either of them once there, but it's true." Neji shurgs. "And then at home, with me and Sasuke here, he might think that you and Kakashi aren't spending equal time with him as you used to. Look at how he keeps talking about this ghost anytime something goes missing and he finds it in his room, or when things get broken, he'll say this ghost did it."

Sitting down, Gai places his hands together in contemplation. How could Lee not have friends, he always talked about how much fun they had each week over dinner but now that he thought about it, none of them have ever once come over. In fact, Lee never really says much of anything about them since Neji and Sasuke came along, is he afraid that one of them would call him on his bluff? And middle child syndrom? He's done nothing but love and cherish his Lee. Could he and Kakashi have done something to somehow make him believe otherwise? Well this has to be stopped right now.

"Do you know where Lee is?"

Shaking his head, he isn't surprised to see the man dash out of the living room to upstairs as quickly as he can. Maybe this talk from Gai is just what Lee needs to relax, and take it easy. Then things can be somewhat normal, at least at home. As for school that is something the wide-eyed child needs to learn how to figure out all on his own, since his words of wisdom seemed to be about as effective to Lee as his Dad's were. Sighing, he stands up and walks over to the couch closest to the phone.

_It's been a while since I've heard from that damned lawyer... Maybe I should call him and see what's happening. Because if I don't get out of this house soon, I may just end up a headcase like Lee's turning into._ Picking up the phone, he dials the number of his fathers lawyer and waits out the rings.


	10. Its Only My Shadow

Author's Note: Wow, thank for the reviews you guys. And glad I can get some more glances into the KakashixGai world because its my favorite. Everyone likes the pairing better in Homeless Harlot but they're good in this one too.

Zerojackson its all good, I love corrections. I can only get better with help because to me its right. But, you're being warned my way of writing usually gives people a headache because there's so much to fix. ^_~ ahaha.

Reviews to Master I love your scrutenizing avatar hahaha priceless. Where better than an old folks home to keep your murderous brother from finding you? He's gotta get down with the oldies. This is technically a GaaLee story they will be together *checks watch* oh in these next two chapters. But if you want a relationshippy story you've gotta wait for my story 'Voices'. It won't be long before that one is posted. Kuma's nudity lol! Zis guy, I'mma lika zis guy.

KakaIru Naah, not high school it was third grade. High school was a blast, I loved the tennis. But yeah, I was really quiet and always sent to guidence because apparently quiet equals seriel killer. I told her flat out I'm quiet because I choose to be quiet, waste your time on someone who needs it. But she didn't listen, had to see her every thursday bleh haha. Are you kidding, doll you're the best. You leave me reviews to go on for inspiration for other stories. Gotta give the people what they like. I would never change my writing style because its so all over the place I can't put it any where to know how to change it, but thank you. You make my day.

...

Sasuke is striding home with as much speed as his legs can muster. He agreed to let Naruto walk home with him only because they happen to live on the same block and only because the little idiot would have done it whether he wanted him to or not. Really, though, I should remember that Naruto is my friend. He's friendly enough and compared to that jerk Kiba I like him much better, he's not that much of an ass and I've only known him for a week, there could be another side to him. Sasuke actually could have gotten lost walking home on Thursday if it weren't for Naruto being there, it was kind of like Naruto knew he had no clue which way to go so he walked with him for that reason and not just the fact that he thinks he's cute.

Surprisingly he isn't talking right now, he actually seems to be lost in thought. No surprise at the idea of him getting lost, probably doesn't know what a 'thought' is so that much alone is gonna take him sometime to get past. Sasuke smirked at his private joke. He can have quite the forked tongue when he wants to. Anyone who talks as much as Naruto does couldn't possibly have the time to waste forming thought out sentences, you just kind of open your mouth and let fly. But not today for some reason. It's actually kind of nice to just walk beside him. Sasuke would glance at him every now and then, smiling with his eyes at the boys blue and orange striped shirt untucked from his uniform pants, his jacket tossed carelessly over his backpack which is being held over his shoulder just as 'carelessly' as the other item. Just as he was going to open his mouth to tell the boy how nice he thought it was Naruto cut him off.

"I've figured it out." He announced like he's been on a game show and had one last question to go before winning the grand prize of 100,000,000 yen.

"Figured what out?" He couldn't believe he'd just urged him on.

The blond grinned handsomely, causing Sasuke to blush and turn his gaze straight ahead. "I figured out the reason why you aren't tearing my clothes off by now."

Sasuke felt like someone just knocked him on his ass then jerked him back up fast enough to give him whiplash. Eye twitching in aggitation he says. "Lets hear it?"

"Because I'm an adonis a... a... bombshell! If you will." He went on effortlessly, shamelessly, complimenting his self. "There's no reason a guy like me shouldn't have a cute guy like you coming on to him. Even Kiba came on to me his first day of school." Nodding before he rushed ahead of him, walking backwards, he goes on. "So you must be straight and that's a shame too because-..."

Grabbing the boy roughly by the front of his shirt, he growls. "I'm NOT in to girls." It was the way he added a growl to the word 'girls' that made Naruto smile off the thought of danger.

"Then I still have a good chance?"

Drooping his shoulders, he lets the idiot go and begins his path home again. The kid can try all he wants, and sure, even if Sasuke does kind of find him attractive it doesn't make the difference, because odds are his brother is watching and waiting just as his constant reminder told him he would be. Why put his life on the line for some shameless pleasure. Stuffing his hands into his pocket, he felt Naruto's arms creep around his shoulders.

"Don't feel bad, it takes a lot to hurt my feelings buddy."

"Is that what I'm doing? Trying to hurt your feelings?"

"Yup, you're trying to get rid of me because loving me would consume your every being and- ooooffff!" He hunched over in pain, dropping to his knees after Sasule removed his fist from his gut. "Does this mean I can't come over once we get to our neighborhood?" He asked in a strained tone. "Sasuke! Sasukeeee!?"

He'd already taken off running down the street. He has to get away from that boy. Not because he finds him annoying or bordering psychotic with the way he just doesn't take the fucking hint that he isn't interested, but because he actually got him thinking that... he might... well he isn't sure, but it was nice to feel that someone actually thought you were attractive.

Ha! I should really stop kidding myself with corny thoughts like relationships and romance when all that kid wants is sex- not that it wouldn't be a nice addition. Guess this is what happens to virgins at their first time, someone calls them pretty and they're ready to spread their legs. I should cut myself some slack, though, having been around the elderly for so long. He strolled around a corner dashing into the first place he saw. Hiding along the side of the wall to avoid being seen through the large glass door, he watched Naruto walk by. The blond looked left then right before dashing off shouting his name.

Thank god that's over. A shiver ran up his spine when a hand landed on his shoulder. There was just no way he could've-... But when he turned around, he saw the covered face of his new father staring down at him, his good eye seemed to smile.

"Yo Sasuke." He drawled raising a hand as though it were to wave, but he instead lead him over to a chair. "Who're you running from, or I should say hiding from?"

He takes a comfortable seat in the offered barbers chair. He glances at his reflection in the mirror before checking out the area behind him via reflection. So this is where Kakashi works. I'll remember that next time I'm on the run. Answering his fathers question, he says. "Naruto."

Draping a smock over the boys body, he looks over the counter. "I see. What's he done now?"

"It isn't what he's done, it's what he's doing."

"And what's he doing?" Asks the gray haired male while picking up a pair of scissors. Looking the boy over, he starts trimming away at his outgrown patches of hair. Sasuke really needed this, Lee's over do for a trim too, he supposed Neji liked his hair long but if he ever needed it he'd give it a good snipping too.

"Chasing me around school, offering me-..." He couldn't tell his father that, but yesterday Naruto offered to give him a blowjob in the boys bathroom! What the hell is wrong with that kid, strip clubs with his grandfather. He talks like he's kissed every cute kid in school and for all Sasuke knew the boy could be carrying something gross.

"Offering you...?" He let the word hang as Sasuke did.

"Offering me bites from his lunch like he wants to feed me."

Kakashi huffed out a laugh as he didn't seem to believe him. "So why not tell him to stop."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably at that. With a nod, Kakashi placed the scissors down then grabbed a small brush sweeping it across his sons shoulders before removing the smock. "I see, because curiosity to those... bites of food," he said slowly as though he knew the true meaning. "Have you curious."

Blushing, Sasuke slipped from the chair. "Maybe."

"Well if you ever wanna talk, I'm here for you."

"Thanks." Sighing, he walks to the door. "I'd better go find him before he thinks I've gotten myself lost." But just as he turns to leave he sees said blond with his face smashed to the window, tongue sticking out, nose up like a pigs making a weird face at the people inside. Balling up his fist, he growls. "Naruto."

Kakashi laughed, waving at the kid. "Well, tell me how the story ends later. See you at home." He practically pushed him into the boys clutches. He never had this problem with his old school friends.

...

Gaara smiled at his work with the young teens marker board. His Words To Live By are nothing more than a memory now, and it has been replaced with a few choice words of Gaara's. Turning his head to the sounds coming from the hall, he thought for sure Lee was finished taking his shower by now and he was gonna laugh his self into a coma watching those huge eyes turn into fearful ones and hopefully he'll take the hint then drag himself and his stupid family back to wherever they came from. But to his dismay it was his Dad instead that walked into the room. But his reaction to the board didn't seem like fear, it seemed like sadness.

I hate this family. Gai reads them mentally. I wish you never moved here. I hate you all, leave now or I'll-... I can't believe Lee would write these sorts of things! It's just not like him, and if anything were wrong he would tell me! ...Wouldn't he?

Just then Lee walked into his bedroom, toweling his hair from the garbage smell that stuck to it since he'd been knocked into the trash can outside of the gym. Thank god he was wearing his gym clothes and not his uniform otherwise he'd of stunk all day and would have never heard the end of it. He could swear someone was tipping Kiba and Bunrashi off to what he was doing everyday as they've been ruthless since he skipped out on his usual beating the other day. Slowing to a stop once at his bed, he pulls the towel away and cocks a brow at his parent. "Otousan... What are you..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as his Dad pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Lee!" He said with a loud sadness in his voice. "I had no idea you were suffering so much!" Tears spilled down the mans cheeks as if he had no ducts to keep them back at all. "All these months- maybe even all those years, you've been in silent war with everyone." He sniffled a large snot trail that planned to ruin his son's clean crop of hair. "But never again, your Dad, Maito Gai will make everything better."

Lee is completely floored. What the heck is Gai talking about? Silent wars? Pain? Did he miss something in the last twenty minutes? Is he on one of those hidden camera shows? "Thank you for the hug, but, what are you talking about?"

"That time at school when you beat up those other kids, that was a cry for help." He began rocking them back and forth now. "How could I have missed it."

"Time at school? Otousan, no offense but have you been drinking." He pushed away from the hug.

"Hm? No. I've been..." He chose his words carefully, he didn't wanna cause more friction than needed between the brothers. "Thinking about you a lot lately and to me you seem so unhappy."

He processed those words for a moment, then he asked. "I do?"

"Yes. All this time I thought you were having good days at school: playing with numerous friends, sweating your youthful sweat at gym and maybe trading your delicious lunch with other kids but... all this time."

"Where is this coming from?" He asked again. He really doesn't think Gai is listening to a word he's been saying. Turning his head at the sound of a jingle, his marker board caught his eye. "Who erased my board?!" He wondered curiously, but when he saw what it said anger stained his cheeks with embarrasment. No wonder Gai is acting so weird. "Gai," he said so that his dad would pay attention. "I didn't write that!"

That seemed to get his attention. "You didn't?"

Lee shook his head.

"Oh thank god!" This time he crushed him out of happiness. "I didn't think that Neji could be telling the truth about what he said."

"Neji."

"It just seemed so strange that someone as great as My Lee wouldn't have friends coming out of his ears." Letting go, he smiled beautifully down at him. It made Lee smile back seeing the proud sparkle from the mans teeth matching the pride filled beam in his eyes. "Can't figure out who would write such cruel things on your board though."

"It was the ghost. He's been playing mean tricks on me lately." Lee said without thinking.

"Hmm? A ghost you say?"

"Otousan, this house is haunted- by a little boy named Gaara, I think."

Gai shook his head; reaching up, he ruffles the young boys hair with his hand. "Neji told me about your ghost stories. But let me tell you something Lee, it's alright to be upset, it's okay to wanna lash out and be angry once in a while. It's perfectly healthy. But you can't blame things you do on 'nobody', okay?"

"But I saw him and every-fffffmmmm." He narrowed his eyes when Gai placed a hand over his mouth to silence him. Why doesn't anyone believe him? Is it so far fetched to think there are spirits in this world? In this house?! Standing in this very room right now, right beside Lee even as he thinks it. Turning his vision he glares at where the menacing ghost could be standing.

"Now, I don't wanna hear anymore about that. You and me and your father and brothers are all gonna watch a movie tonight. It's time we started behaving more like a functioning family. And since it's the weekend now, we can all do something together on Saturday or Sunday- maybe a barbecue at the park," he says while exiting the room. Lee can still hear him talking down the hall.

Going over to his bedroom door he pushed it shut, he then walks over to his bed and pulls the night goggles out from underneath it, after that he walks to the window pulling the curtains closed. Time to put fear aside and stop this ghost from ruining his life... and then he can be scared because the thought of a ghost living with you is really creepy. There. Room dark, goggles working, time to find a shadow.

Gaara watched the boy, who now looks more like a bug than puffy-eyed fish, with those goggles on, walk around the room. He's standing directly behind him, moving when he moves. Gaara wasn't stupid, he's seen the boy walking around all week with those things trying to look for god knows what. It's not as if he could see him with them or anything- don't you need some type of special glasses for that?

"Aha!" Lee shouts when he quick turned. The shadow of the boy stands before him, he can't tell if its his front or his back but he's looking right at him now. Swallowing his nerves, he opens his mouth and says. "Leave me and my family alone, you have no right to claim this house anymore now that we live here. I'm sorry for what happened to you, I really am, but this nonsense with trying to drive us away isn't going to work! I love them and they love me and it's gonna take more than a couple of pranks to change that... so there."

Gaara looked at him for a minute, then with all the anger he could muster, he shoved the boy clean across the room onto his bed. Lee's head popped against the wall causing more pain than he would have normally taken if the buckle from his goggles weren't on the back of his head. The shadow came across the room towards him with hard strides. Completely freaked out now, Lee heads for the door; giving the knob a tug he yelps, it won't open!

"You think you're better than me!" Snaps the ghost in a tight voice; it sounded a lot older than Lee would have guessed the young boys age to be- didn't help that he's shorter than him.

Before he knew it Lee is being shoved hard against the solid door, like the boy is trying to shove him through it. He placed his hands against it, trying to force himself off but it doesn't seem to be working. Strain in his voice now, he cries out. "Stop it, please, stop it!"

"I'll kill you!" The ghost growled. "Take it back! Take back what you said!"

Lee was spun around to face his bedroom where he can see the angry little spirits hands coming up around his neck. Shuting his eyes tight, he waits for the pain to come when- "Ooff!" He fell to the floor in a low thud.

Looking down "Lee? Are you alright?" Neji, who just shoved the door open, asks. Helping his brother up, he glanced around the dark room for all the good it did him though. "What were you doing in here?"

"Neji?!" Lee said, finally realizing that the doors been opened and he's now free. "Thank you for saving me!" He wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said over and over again in English.

Unmoved by the thought of saving him, Neji removed his brother from his shirt, taking his gripping hands from his sleeves. "Saved you from what, all I heard were sounds of you screaming and banging into things. Why did you close the curtains if you can't see?"

"I was looking-" He stopped himself from saying it. Last thing he wanted was for Neji to make up more lies about him having imaginary friends or, lie- which is actually the truth in this case- about his, nonexistant, friends he has at school. He will make friends tomorrow, lots of kids go to the park over the weekend all he has to do is pick out the right kid and walla friends. Maybe Chouji will be there! People call him names too! And yeah, he hangs out with a genius whose more popular than his own brothers but still; Lee knows it hurts to be called names, so maybe Chouji would relate to him in that sense. Shaking his words off he says. "I was playing a spy game, nothing serious." Placing an innocent hand behind his head, he laughs. "Guess I got carried away."

Not believing the male for a second, Neji shrugs. "Gai wants to know if you'd like to go with him to the store right now. He's picking up popcorn and a movie for family night." He says in a drab tone.

"Uh huh!" Rushing out the door not wanting to spend another second alone in his bedroom, Lee dashed downstairs to retrieve his shoes.

"Weird kid." Neji looked around the slightly darkened bedroom. Walking over to the window he pulls the curtains aside to let the light in. Sighing, he touches the glass on the window. He couldn't contact his father's lawyer and chances were he was ignoring the calls anyway. Is he gonna be stuck here forever? Should he be making his self comfortable? He likes these people alright but the idea of his father... Never mind. No use in thinking the worst until it happens. After one last glance around, Neji heads for the exit. He's not sure but, he could have sworn he heard a voice other than Lee's coming from here.

4 4 4 4

Gai rented a comedy for them to watch, its about a gangster that isn't very good at his job. Ten minutes and he was laughing up a tornado, the family is sitting on the long L shaped couch with Kakashi on the left end, Sasuke beside him, Lee in the middle, Neji beside him and Gai at the far right end. It was all part of Gai's masterful plan to bring the family closer together. You place the kid that feels so very left out in the center and watch the magic happen, instant bonding. Gai and Lee were holding their sides with laughter, Sasuke was more laughing at the sounds of their laughter than the movie, Kakashi was about to open a book and attempt to read in the dull light from the television and Neji is finishing off his second bag of popcorn, while wondering if he's watching the same movie as everyone else. He never underdstood Chinese films.

Sasuke set his lunch bag, that they're using to put their microwaved popcorn in to make the experience more cinema like, though, its greasy as all hells, on the coffee table then he grabbed his cup of soda taking a slow gulp not wanting to choke if the father and son twins started laughing again.

"This is the best part!" Gai said so loud nearly everyone jumped a bit from the start.

Gaara watched from the stairs, hating the family more and more. Especially that Lee. Where did he get off saying that he's sorry about what happened to him. He has no clue about his life or anything that's happened to him. Touching a hand to his forehead where an inflamed scar rests, he frowned. He remembered that day. It was after school when it happened, he had just gotten finished walking home the long way to avoid the bullies that weren't afraid of the way he looks when his brother and sister ambushed him. Temari grabbed him right up under his knees making him knock his head against the uncarpeted floor, momentarily dazed, his brother Kankuro then grabbed him from behind having his arms pinned down at his sides. The two carried him upstairs as he kicked and screamed, bucking, trying to get free when the bedroom door closed he knew he was in for it. Yashamaru and his father weren't at home right then which meant trouble for him.

Temari pulled out a small pairing knife from her purse. He screamed for her to stop but she wasn't listening. Instead Temari laughed, leaning over him, kissing him on the forehead before saying in a cruel voice. "I love you, Gaara."

Kankuro laughed as well, doing just as his sister, kissing him before saying that he loved him. It made Gaara feel weird hearing the two of them say that when they never said it before. In fact they showed him nothing but pain and suffering since he was born. They always told him it was his fault their mother took her own life in the hospital that she died of something called postpartem and he never should have been born. They constantly made fun of his name, Gaara, a demon that loves oneself. They told him their mother named him that because she knew that no one else would love or care for him that's why it took her so long to think of a name and right after she did, she killed herself- suffocation by her own hands over her mouth and nose.

"Hold him still Kan' I need to make it right." The blonde valkyrie like girl snapped when Gaara shook his head in terror.

"I've got it, just hurry up."

He'd lie to say he's never felt pain like that because he felt that pain everyday in his heart. Since then he's had the scar of 'Love' maring his forehead in the left corner. His father asked what happened when he came home and found his son bleeding all over the floor. Temari was there with one of her lies, said that he had an emotional breakdown because the kids at school pick on him, said that he did it like some kind of divine retrospective or something stupid like that. His father told him to clean up the mess his forehead made, and Yashamaru cleaned him up.

Tears filled his eyes but he was unaware of this because, well, being dead he doesn't really feel much of anything he does to himself or when people walk through him, sit on him, nothing. He should have killed himself ages ago if he knew it could numb the physical pain of his emotions, but mentally- even in death, he can still suffer.

I've had enough of this. Heading back upstairs he walks over to the closet pulling the door open. Kuma-sama looked at him with his bland facial expression. He didn't care who Gaara was, he only loved him for being there for him just as he loves Kuma. Taking a seat in the corner, he hugs the bear close missing the fluffy feeling of the precious stuffed toy that comforted him in his wake each night. He's gotta get this family out of here so he can stop seeing them, stop remembering his pain whenever they smile and laugh. Because he may just end up doing something he isn't sure he'd regret and being that desperate concerned him. Because if he ended up killing the family, they might end up stuck in the house to, and then he'd be in that pain all over again.


	11. A Day in the Park with Lee

Author's Note: The scene with Shikamaru really happened to me it was hilarious in my opinion which is why I stuck it in.

Lover of love9 I hope that you continued reading, and see this but I understand your feelings, and I think I did explain that this is an AU story, and they are exageratedly out of character to fit the mood of the story. I know their characters very well, or well enough, and I plan to write a non-AU sometime in the future, probably fall, and I'll work very hard on it. So, please look forward to it and read my AUs with a grain of salt, they're only meant for fun.

...

Naruto leapt up to the tiny hang of porch that is set over the door of the Hatake home. With a few grunts to aid him he does several chin ups, laughing after jumping back to solid ground. "Sasukeee! Come on! Everyone else is already at the park waiting!" He turns on his heals kicking a stone across the street nearly taking out a window in the home it flew to. "Are you taking a crap or something!"

Neji stepped out of the house, adjusting the rubber band at the end of his hair. He gave the loud blond a dry smile of a hello before looking over his shoulder back into his house. "Why not go inside and wait for him?"

"Hmm?" He made a sour face. "Is... your other brother in there?" He asked kind of tight lipped.

"Yes. He's been in his room since after breakfast, so I doubt you'll run into him."

"Awesome!" Raising a hand to slap the stoic child on the back, he thought twice about it then backed off stepping inside.

Neji had to give him some credit for backing off, maybe Naruto isn't as dumb as he sounds. Looking into the vast blue sky at a single bird flying by he cocked his head wondering which bus would be on its way to the park. Then again, he could just wait for Sasuke and Naruto and walk with them. This little field trip was the blond's idea and Sasuke invited Neji to come along as well. Gai sort of invited Lee along with them when hearing the two of them talk about it after dinner. Gai said it would be good for Lee to get out of the house after such a stressful week. Neji agreed with that, just so long as the odd boy stayed away from him. It was... weird. Even after all the talks he had with the boy and he is sure that Gai may have had a very much needed talk with him as well, Lee is still continuing to act strangely.

Just last night the first child of the Hatake family said that he planned to sleep on the couch but then the family found him upstairs slamming his bedroom door, over and over again until eventually they came out into the hall and stopped him. When Kakashi asked him what he thought he was doing, Lee replied 'I wasn't doing that- the ghost was, I just stopped him.' Why is he so insistant on there being a ghost in the house? Neji hasn't seen any strange events except for Lee's behavior. There was Thursday but- that could have been anything, and he was half asleep when it happened, not to mention his vision being greatly impaired at night. But the thing is, he thought he saw that ridiculous bear that Lee keeps in his room floating around his bed. With a smirk that says 'get real', he shakes his head.

"Naruto I wish you'd stop stalking me around all the time." Sasuke is saying as he leaves the house. "It's pointless to follow me around like that when I told you I'd be out in ten minutes."

"But it was like thirty on my end." Complained the blond with a false pout.

Neji couldn't help but think the two of them were sweet. They fight like one of those married couples you see on television. "Are we going?" He asked when the two were beside him.

"Yeah." Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Sasuke starts down the sidewalk.

"Heh heh, Kaitara park, here we come!" With his fist in the air, he charges after his friend.

Inside, Lee is packing a little snack for himself to take when he goes to the park. Chouji is an eater for sure and if anyone knew anything about the boy its that he absolutely loves potato chips. Their family has a bag of sour cream chedder but that's about it. Maybe he could stop at a vender and get some other kinds. Lee is also bringing a couple bottles of water and some juice should his brothers get dehydraited while they're hanging out. It's gonna be good to have a friend, especially because he can talk with Chouji about how much it sucks to get picked on and teased because you're not beautiful like the other kids. Lee's hands stopped their movement when his gaze cast upon his haunted closet. Last night the young boy, Gaara, was slamming his door. It kind of hurt Lee's feelings somehow, he thought they might have come to a truce but as it happened he realized the young boy is still very angry. But why? He let him have his room for the night, what could have upset him so much? Was it something he said?

Walking over to said location, he grabbed the knob. A disturbing chill went through his body as he reached for his night vision goggles. If Gaara is in there, he has to talk to him, maybe he can compromize something. Pulling the door open, goggles ready, he looks about the closet for any sign of the darkened life. Nothing at first, but then there in the corner curled up with the bear sitting so close to him he thought the young boy might be holding it, Lee sees him.

Clearing his throat he says in a low tone. "Gaara, it's me, Lee... Can I... Can I talk to you?"

The dark figure turned its head, he thinks looking right at him. Startled for a second Lee thought about closing the door and running for his life, especially after the beating he took but he stood his ground. "I... I just want you to know that, you and I can share this room. You don't have to try kicking my family out of it... I'm sure they're gonna like you just as much as they like me... So... don't be such a little pest." Dropping down to his knees, he holds out a hand. "Please."

The boy stood up so abruptly, Lee thought for sure he was gonna come crashing down on him like a tidal wave of hatred. Staggering to his feet, he was shocked to see that the only forceful hatred was brought upon the door as it slammed shut in his face.

"Guess there's no bargaining with him." He says to himself. Leaning forward a bit, he calls through the door. "I'll be back a little later... So the room is yours until then, okay? Good bye." Gathering his supplies, he heads out of the house and to the park after saying good bye to his parents.

Gaara stepped outside of the closet, eyes watering but angry. Going to the bed, he climbs on it then lays down wishing he could feel the softness like he remembered of his own bed. His pale green eyes stare blankly at the ceiling for a moment. How can he say what he said to me yesterday night then have the nerve to sleep on the couch... I should have done more than slam his stupid door- he's just like everyone else. He says things to get information from you so he can mock you for it later on... I have no friends, especially not in this family but... He told me that I could be loved. The tear welling in his eye rolled to the pillow leaving no evidence of its wet substance to say that there ever was a tear in the first place. How can he say something like that, how can he even think it with the way his brothers treat him- talk about him mercilessly and he says that I can be loved as he is. ...Hn. Surprise, surprise, I already am. But still... I can't say that my heart isn't pounding from the thought of it.

...

"AHAHAHAHA!" A plantinum blonde girl, dressed in a yellow sundress laughed as she splashed water at her chubby friend who looked less than pleased to have water tossed in his face from what is probably a very filthy lake.

"Damn it Ino," the boy says over a mouthful. "You almost got my chips wet. Cut that out."

Cocking her head with a slightly pissed look on her face the girl sighed. "Chouji, you'll never get girls to like you when your top priority is a stupid bag of chips. Haven't you ever heard of romantic water fights?"

"I don't have trouble with the ladies."

With a wry look she says, "Mmhm. And when was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

Chouji thought it over, though why he wasn't sure, since the answer was NEVER. But still he didn't wanna look like a complete chubby who only loves his snacks above all else. Not to mention, Ino- his secret crush, just mentioned the word romance in his general direction. Asking her out might be a piece of cake. Shit, not food again. Thinks the boy shaking his wobbling cheeks to clear his mind.

"So you think if I were more romantic I'd have a shot with some girls... Maybe even someone like you?" He asked, hopeful, chip bag hanging tightly within his one handed grip while the other is balled in tension.

Straighting her long ponytail Ino set a hand just so beside her mouth before bursting into a loud laugh. "Don't be weird! Like you'd have a shot with someone like me!" Her laughter got so great she had to grab her stomach. "Chouji, first of all you need to improve on everything and second I'm a girl who needs all of a mans attention, I can't come second to something that only last- and in your hands I don't exaggerate- a few seconds granted a bug doesn't get caught down your throat from you shoveling food in and your choking on it."

"Hm?"

"A girl like me needs... adventure, an air of mystery... someone I haven't known since I went topless with nothing but a diaper keeping me from being naked. So no thanks."

The chubby boy let out a low groan. Somewhere close by Shikamaru snickered to himself, he knew Chouji didn't have a chance but he didn't blame him for trying. Now for the task at hand, he sees the perfect stooge coming his way for a game of Shougi. Hatake Lee.

Somewhere else in the park Sasuke and Naruto are padding around on the palms of their hands just doing typical male stuff: Seeing whose strongest, who has the best balance, telling each other lies to make themselves sound cooler than the next guy. Close by on a bench, Kiba is listening to music on his MP3 player watching them and his little white pup of a dog sniffing around for a good place to pee. The Hatake boy wasn't bad to hang around since he stopped sticking up for his ugly brother. What was it he said that one day at school, Lee smells like something or another that was gradually getting worse. He may not have said it loud enough for him to hear and it may not actually be true since Kiba's never actually smelled anything disgusting drifting around said male but it was nice to see the new kid pull the rod out of his ass and be normal like the rest of them.

Tapping his finger on the top of the bench, he looks about the park at all the people who've shown up today. Most of them he knew, a lot of the others were just any old body, and he doesn't really care. He's brought from his thoughts by the sound of Naruto's grunts and yells as he tumbles down a hill towards the lake. Sasuke grabbed him and was jerked forward for a good potion of the fall, but he managed to stop the little twirp before he fell into the lake. They laughed about it, said something Kiba couldn't hear then searched for what he assumed were rocks. Yup, moments after their search the two sit on the grass skipping rocks across the crystal clear water. With a sigh he stands.

_'I'd better referee this little game of theirs before they end up hating each other'._ Walking over to the lake he takes a seat beside his new friend, who spared him a glance before throwing another stone.

"Hey Sasuke," without letting him finish he continues. "How 'bout inviting us over to your place later on."

"Alright." He throws another stone.

"See Naruto, we have a good friend here." Grabbing said boy around the shoulders he grins toothly. "Most guys don't want their friends over because they act different when they're at home. But not Sasuke, he's all man."

Sasuke could guess this little speech was for some reason specifically but he neither cared nor wanted to, so why bother with it. Besides, its about time he had friends over it says something when a kid can bring his friends home. Itachi only ever brought one kid over but Sasuke wasn't sure he counted since he's lived next door to them since he was a baby and neighbors don't count because in the end everyone gets to know their neighbors.

Giving the air a good whiff, Naruto smiled an Mmmm across his face. "I'm gonna get something from the Yatai stall over there, you want anything?"

"No." His two friends say in unison.

"Your loss." With that he took off running yelling 'hello' to fuzzy brows when he sees him in the distance. It might win more points for him with Sasuke if he heard it. But damn it all! Why did Lee have to come, no he'd probably seek them out and he'd be forced to hang out with him. Then again, the tall boy seemed to be on a mission of sorts as he didn't even yell back but nodded his head before walking over to a tree and crouching down.

Shikamaru told Lee where Chouji was; the skinny boy wondering what on earth Lee would want with his best friend but who was he to question these things. Besides, if Lee is at the park chances are good that Neji came as well it was all a matter of locating the male vixen. But he wasn't planning on looking for him when he has a small crowd of prospective money waiting to play a good game with him. No one ever beat Shikamaru in Shougi and odds were that no one ever would. His teacher came close when he came to the park one month back but he had a previous engagement and they ended up calling it a draw. This boy he's playing with now put up a clean 50 bucks and planned to win. But in the end, his money was taken just like all the others. Sure gambling is illegal in Japan but hey if nobody sees then nobody knows.

"Whose next?" He asks.

"Play me, Shikamaru." A boy with sleek dark green hair takes a seat on the stone bench before the stone table where the board is set up.

The young genius knows this boy, he might have kissed him once or twice or maybe it was just the hair color that was bringing back someone he'd been with because the kid showed no signs of ever having been with him. Whatever.

"Chouji? Can I speak with you in private, please."

Looking the stick figure over, Chouji scoffed a laugh. What could this loser possibly want? Seems serious though, I might as well hear what he has to say. "Alright, talk."

Gathering his nerves, Lee sighs them out then takes a seat beside the boy opening a bag of chips. "Would you like some?" He asked casual. This is easy.

Looking to see who was talking to him since Lee was somewhat out of view at his place on the side of the tree, he shrugged then took a pinch full to eat. The two ate quietly for a moment then Lee decided to break it by saying, "You don't like being called 'porkbelly' anymore than I like being called the names that I'm called." He didn't dare speak them himself because it would sully his clean tongue and remembering the people who said them might make him tear up a bit mostly since his brother was becoming one of them. Sasuke has let Fuzzy brows slip more then once at school to the point of almost calling him that at home. "So I thought maybe the two of us might... I don't know, hang out sometime. We could be friends and-..."

"Hold on! Since when was I tied into the same catagory as you?"

"But you get called the same amount of names as I do, I just thought that-"

Setting his bag of chips down, he raised his voice a bit. "I have more friends than I can count, a bunch of silly names is what buddies do and most of that shit is from guys I couldn't care less about."

"I'm sorry. I honestly thought that-..."

"Ha. You thought wrong, bobblehead, don't ever talk to me again, you got that?!" His voice harshened. "Or I'll squeeze you to death. Now, GO AWAY."

Completely taken aback by the boys words Lee stood and walked away from him. That didn't go as planned. Who would have guessed that Chouji didn't care. Maybe he should take his example and do the same, just stop caring and hang out with whomever he chose. But that would probably result in a manslaughter of beatings. He could beat them up easily, but he won't go back to his fighting days, he can't let his fathers down again. Heading back to where Shikamaru is sitting a thought occured to him. Shikamaru is a pretty ok guy. He won't mind playing Shougi with him and they can talk and maybe become friends in the process. Casting his gaze at the boy in mention, he sees a teen getting up to go somewhere else since he's been beaten by the laid back male.

I don't mind losing so this should be fun for both of us. I just hope he doesn't mind teaching me a bit since I've never actually played this game before. Heading over to the table he takes a seat, smiling handsomely.

Cocking a brow, the other male just laughed a bit. "Hey Lee, how did it go with Chouji? You two gonna be braiding each others hair soon?" He teased while cleaning up the board, then he set the pieces back in place.

"Doesn't seem like it." He laughed. His brain was practically buzzing over having a real conversation with someone other than his fathers and Sasuke. As far as Neji went the boy may not as well even live in the house beyond anyone but Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Eeeh, Chouji's not bad, you just have to get used to his buttons and know how to talk to him." Once done he nods to his next challenger. "You gonna put some money up?"

"...Hm? Oh!" Fishing through his jeans pocket he takes a 300 coin out. "That's about it for me."

Looking at his offer, Shikamaru had to laugh at that, but whatever. He never said he wanted to be rich, his mother is a doctor and his dad owns a liquor store, so he's pretty much set in the money department. "Go on, you start."

"Okay." Looking all the pieces over, he studies each one carefully before moving a piece.

Shikamaru concidered that to be an interesting strategy, so he moved a piece as well. Lee looked it over then grabbed the same tile and placed it before Shikamaru's and after that it soured quickly.

With a frown the Nara boy shook his head. "You have no clue how to play do you?"

Blushing Lee scratched the back of his head. "Not really, this is my first time."

Almost like a bad odor drifted under his nose Shikamaru groaned. "Ugh, just... pick up your money and get lost. I don't have time for this."

"But," he picks up his money. "You could teach me how to play."

"No." He said sternly, cleaning up the board. "I don't have time for that, just go. Come back when you learn how to play."

"..." Blushing deeper, he bowed. "Okay. I'm sorry. Thank you for at least starting; I'll learn how to play real quick and then we can have a match. I'm sure it will be gripping." He kept his smile up until he was sure he was out of site. He's never been so embarrassed. I need to sit down. Finding a comfortable bench away from just about everyone, Lee pulled a drink from his pack and took a long drink. I'm out of my league, I should just go home and sleep or something. Maybe work out a bit, I'm getting a little rusty with the sword. He nods. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Standing, he leaves the park hoping to find some solace at home.

Watching his brother's departure, Neji comes from his sitting place relocating to the bench before Shikamaru. Smirking at the boy he sets the board up, then asks. "Don't you think you were being a bit harsh."

"Not really. Do you know how many people come up to me asking me to teach them to play, it's fucking annoying. I've just stopped altogether."

"Mm." He says in thought. Setting about ten bucks on the table, he makes his first move. He's never played this game before either, but he's been watching the young genius long enough to get the basics. Neji won't admit to seeking him out, he just happened upon him when he found a place to read nearby. He found it interesting how he was playing for money and who knows, maybe he could become good enough to do the same. The more money the better.

"Why not charge people?" He makes another move after watching Shikamaru choose.

The other male just waves a hand to that. He just doesn't like explaining things to people, it's pointless. There are so many places, especially with the internet now, to learn how to play why should he waste his breath and valuable time teaching them when he could just have a good time with someone that already knows the game.

"That was a good move, you might pose a threat- someday."

"Hn." He takes another turn. "You could though be a little more sympathetic with them."

"It only keeps them hopeful that I'll teach them. Would you ease a band-aid from your skin? You have to pull it right off."

"I see your point." I just hope Lee doesn't go home crying or something. I'm not trying to get a big lecture on family behavior from Gai.

...

What is wrong with the two of them? Thinks Gaara while he sits atop the dresser in Gai and Kakashi's bedroom. He left his old room when he heard the two of them walking upstairs, he was curious. He later wished he hadn't come in at all. The two of them stripped their clothes off and began screwing like a couple of animals in heat. Kakashi on Gai's lap, the tanned male ran his hands up his lovers pale thighs setting the right one to rest around his testicles while the other hand gripped his wanton member. Kakashi arched his back, resting his head on Gai's shoulder while his lower region bucked into the slick heat of Gai's hand.

Gaara found it strange how adults wanted to do this. Does it really feel all that good. They seem to be having a good time. He'd often heard sounds like there's coming from his fathers room late at night when he told Yashamaru that he wanted to try to get some sleep since the medication he was on tended to make him dizzy rather than tired. Could the two of them have been... having sex with each other? If so, did that mean his father was gay? Did he not love his Kakura anymore? Or was it something that happened because she and his uncle look so much alike. That would be weird. Either way he's had enough of this. The kids of the house have been gone for hours and Gaara was actually getting bored with no business to get into but the primates in the next room. Heading back into his closet, he decided on a board game to pass the time. Ten minutes later the house was silent. Gaara was pretty sure he heard the front door open and close twice, though, then he was positive someone else was in the house more so when his bedroom door opened and in walked the thief of said location.

Lee wasn't his usually plucky self, Gaara could tell. The boy walked over to the bed and lay himself down like the world were about to implode in on him, pulling the blanket up to his shoulder like it were a hug. From there he went right to crying, soft low sobs that made Gaara wonder just what happened that his balloon would burst so drastically.

"I'm trying to fit in with someone, I really am but..." he ran a hand over the snot coming out of his nose. "It's just too hard. No one, not even the losers at school want anything to do with me, and I can't catch a break with the kids that don't care..." he shakes his head. "Where do I fit in? Who can talk to me about their problems, console me through mine." A few sniffles and he went on. "I wanna bring people home to see my house, and meet my cool parents, and see how much fun I am than when I'm at school and you have rules to go by... I just wish that someone would make it easy for me."

Lee sobbed for a moment. Gaara listened in, feeling sickened by his words. He felt the same way so many times after school or over the weekend when his brother and sister would disappear for hours with their friends and he would be sitting at home with no one but Kuma to converse with since Yashamaru was usually at work or didn't understand the 'silly' things that he talked about. He never knew the formal way to speak with people his own age, since no one really talked to him kindly since he was maybe 4 years old. And now to have this boy here with his problems it's just... it's just too much. Gaara actually began to cry himself.

"I don't wanna be on that end... I don't wanna know what happens to the people who grow as a person always being told to 'go away'. But Gai, I failed you." He sobbed. "I'm sorry." His tears bit at him silencing his own sobs just long enough for him to hear anothers. "Gaara? Is that you?"

Gaara only cried a bit louder.

"You... you shouldn't be crying... Well, if you're going to... you come over here," he sniffed back tears. "Its no good to cry alone like that. Come on."

Lee wasn't so surprised to see the closet door push open, but he was shocked when his blanket raised up from off of him, and the weightless body climbed in beside him. He felt little static charges brush against his arm as if the ghost had latched onto him. It was both scary and exciting. This spirit is real! Its not haunting him, or hurting him, but touching him. The two sobbed together; Lee even heard the low soft sound in his ear. And whether Gaara felt his hold in return was a mystery to Lee, but lay his arms out to hold onto him anyway.


	12. Pillow Talk

Gaara has been watching Lee sleep for the past several minutes. This boy... this boy he hated, tried to harm... he... shed tears with him. This boy he knows not that much about and is sure knows nothing about him but he... He held him. Sort of. Reaching up, he concentrates his energy to brush the males bangs aside. The side of the boys, emotionally still, lips move a bit as he guesses that Lee's hair is very soft to the touch. Gaara's never been allowed to touch anyone, it was everyone else that invited theirselves to his person and always harmed him when doing so but not this boy. What kind of angle is he working? Does he know something he doesn't? Has he called a priest and figures he may as well be nice to this little ghostly bastard since this is his last day in his home. That seemed unlikely. Lee has problems of his own, he's heard enough about them from the way that he speaks to Kuma.

Frowning, he moves the blanket back a bit to examine him a bit more. The spirits hand goes up Lee's shirt raising it from his chest. Just as he thought. He can probably break bricks and yet he lets people pick on him. Lowering the shirt to where it once was he sighed. He'd better stop before the boy wakes up and realizes that he's touching him- to whatever degree a ghost can that is. How could he fall asleep, though? Was crying really that strenuous? Just then Lee began to stir, Gaara only blinked as he watched the boy wake from his brief slumber.

Stretching his arms over his head he yawns. "That was refreshing," his voice is cracked and low with sleep drainage having gone down his throat. A quick clearing and he cracked his eyes open, squinting them through the sunlight that was showing through the window. Gaara's eyes widened as he realized what must have happened; with his abilities he tugged the curtains over.

"Thank you- aah." He staggered backward up against the wall, popping his head due to the speed of his avoidance. When his eyes opened spying a young boy in his bed with him that just freaked him out! Gaara was just a black figure to him with his night goggles but to actually see the boy as though he could shove his fingers up his nose it was a little freaky. Is that?! Could that really be!? Initial shock over, Lee can only stare at the boy in disbelief.

Gaara didn't like how surprised Lee was by the sight of him; knowing that someone else was ready to pick on the way he looks he faded out to avoid Lee being able to pinpoint anything in particular.

"No! No, don't go!" Lee reached around for wherever the fading child might be heading. "Please... stay... I'm sorry, you just surprised me that's all." He felt around into empty space. "Gaara, please, Gaara don't go." He dropped his arms in defeat, eyes tearing up again. "I just... want someone to talk to. Please come back."

Gaara, still invisible, crawled onto the bed. He's still unsure about Lee since he knows nothing about him as far as status. He could only pretend he's a nice guy but when it gets down to it, he'll call him browless, sandman, just as everyone else at school did. He'll tug at him, hurt him, and pester him every chance he gets just like his siblings. But still... he let him cry with him and he didn't laugh. Appearing right in front of the large eyed boy, he glared bitterly.

"Get it over with."

Trying to hide his shock at the sudden appearance of his, hopefully, new friend he cocked a brow, dumbfounded. "Get what over with?"

"The names. You're planning on calling me something stupid hoping to hurt my feelings." He moves to sit beside Lee now, arms crossed over his chest and legs placed indian style. "Everyone else does."

"Not me. As you can see, I'm not exactly winner of any beauty contest." He laughed. "I've got large set eyes and big bushy brows- most kids pick on the size of my head. But... look at you!" He turns to look at the boy, smile on his face. "You're really handsome for a ten year old."

"I'm thirteen."

"Even better," he waved a hand to his stupid comment. "I'm sorry."

The two of them sat in a silence so thick you could see it, smell it and if you might have opened your mouth, taste it. It's uncomfortable really. Neither of them know what to say to someone since their conversational skills are terribly lacking. Figity, Gaara glances at the other boy who seems to be deep in thought.

"Last night... You slept downstairs." He turns his head to face him now. "Why?"

"Last night?" Biting his bottom lip, he contemplates. "I guess because of you- and before you say anything," he waved his hands to stop the boy from leaving, he continues. "I only did it because you attacked me. I thought you and I could share this room but you were so upset I wanted to give you your privacy."

Gaara seemed to be thinking that over.

"...Is that why you were slamming the door, you were upset?"

"Yes. " He smirked sinisterly. "You fell right into my trap, though, no one asked you to come upstairs and grab the door knob. Any punishment you received was your own fault."

"I got a talk about disipline but nothing more... Gaara can you stop menacing me? I'm having enough trouble at school I don't think I can handle it at home too."

"You already have it," he stopped looking at him again, closing his eyes. "I hear your brothers late at night, talking about you, teasing you."

That made Lee frown. He kind of thought so, but he denied it. They've only really known each other for a week, its understandable that you'd have differences at first. But, to just not like him at all. "Ha. I guess I'll have to take your word for it, you can come and go as you please- nobody will know you're there."

"...I could even before I was dead."

It got strangely quiet then, like the air were suddenly magnetized. Lee snuck glances at the shorter boy. Thirteen years old, huh. It's kind of sweet to still look that cute when you're coming into a man. He's gonna be some kind of heart throb when he's older- or at least he would have been. "So you too then." Gaara didn't answer. "But so what, we've got someone now, right?"

"Who?"

"Us." He said with a chipper tone. Holding out his hand, he says. "Hatake 'Rock' Lee." He flashed him a brilliant smile. "And you are."

Gaara still doubted this boys intentions, but he couldn't deny that it felt nice to hear someone say that he has someone. "Sabakan Gaara." He didn't take Lee's offered hand, mostly because he couldn't. Lee didn't seem to mind, he just bounced up and down a bit, excited about his new friend.

"This is kind of surreal; I never thought I'd be talking to a ghost, much less have him be my best friend."

"It's only been twenty minutes and we're already best friends." It was more of a statement than a question.

"In a sense, I've known you for three and a half months." Smiling at him, he says. "Remember when my family first moved in?"

"How could I forget, that was the first day I found out about-..."

Lee's joy lowered to a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that!" Gaara snapped.

"But I am."

"I don't care! You're not the people who hurt me, so your sympathy is meaningless."

Frowning a bit, Lee shook his head slowly. "I don't care if it is meaningless or not, you're my friend and I have a right to feel your pain."

Gaara began to laugh at that. It sounded like he were coughing or trying not to throw up. His body shook like it were having spasms until Lee finally asked. "What's so funny?"

"Kindness. It makes me laugh."

"Ahahaha, okay." His hightened cheeks sank again. "Gaara?"

"Mm?"

He didn't know how to ask such a personal question but no matter how you lighten it, its gonna come out wrong. So he'd better just be blunt. "...How did you... you know." Giving him some aid, he asks. "Did you have a break in like Sasuke's family? Or maybe a car accident."

"I don't know."

"You don't."

Gaara shook his head. "I just woke up that day and everyone and everything was gone." His frowning face saddened a bit. "I can't even leave the house. I've tried it but, I just end up back in my bedroom closet."

"That's weird... Do you think maybe you're bound to this house until you get justice for what happened to you?"

"How can I get justice when I don't know what happened, though?"

Laying down on his pillow, legs stretching out. He smiled when Gaara did the same. "I can help you out but... Can I tell you a secret?"

A new friend and a secret between them? Kuma is gonna get an earful tonight.

"I don't really want you to go... I know that sounds selfish but, we just met and- it would suck to be all alone again."

Gaara nodded. Hesitantly, he leaned over onto his side wrapping his arms around Lee's waist. The taller male looked a bit shocked by this, but smiled and did the same. It was tough putting his arms around someone you can't feel but seeing him put the feeling there. He can guess that he's an arm full since his clothes are lose about him. He may be wearing a shirt over a set of coveralls, since the boy jingles when he moves, the collared shirt gives his face a plump look that's too adorible. Gaara, Lee notices, has very dark rings around his eyes and he wondered for a moment if it were make-up. Reaching toward the boys eyes, another thing caught his attention. A scar on the left side of his forehead, it says 'love'. Gaara couldn't have done it because there isn't a mistake on it, which would have tons of error and off knicks had the boy looked in a mirror to cause such demolition to his face.

_What's happened to you?_ He wonders to himself since the boy seems out of sorts to speak. Gaara's been staring blankly into space since he latched onto him. His shirt is even scrunched.

"Kuma."

"Huh?"

"My bears name is Kuma,"

"Bear?"

"Sama."

"Lord Bear?"

The boy nods, green eyes still focused on nothing.

"Okay." Blushing Lee confessed. "I've actually been calling him Heero."

"I know. I could hear you talking to him."

His blush deepened. That means Gaara knows about everything he's told the bear. What he thinks about the kids at school, his new brothers. Everything! Swallowing hard, he changes the subject but Gaara beat him to it.

"What day is it?"

"Um. Saturday, 2007... April."

Gaara frowned hearing this. "...Two years."

"Hm?"

"I've been this way for two years... I can't remember anything other than waking up back in January."

Doing the quick math Lee says. "Hey, that would make you my age then." He laughed about that. But Gaara seemed even more upset. "What's the matter?"

"I have some things to think about. I'm going."

"But where? Where are you going?" He sits up looking after the boy as he starts fading out. "Are we still friends? Did I say something wrong?"

"We are friends." He said slowly like the sentence was completely new words to him. "I won't menace you, but you have to stop chasing me around with that funny looking thing." With a nod at his night vision goggles to indicate what he was talking about the short boy vanished.

"I promise I won't but, will you at least come back?" He called to the air. Sitting back on his bed, he thinks. A smile cracks the side of his mouth. He has a friend. A real friend! Lee couldn't help but laugh with glee, things are gonna be so different now and with Gaara ceasing his tricks and games, there's no need for him to sound crazy anymore. Things are gonna be so much better now, now that he has a friend.

4 4 4 4

Things have slowed down from that busy first week and now two weeks have gone by giving everyone a cozy place within their new home. Sasuke's had friends over nearly every day and Neji's been in and out of the house with at least one child or two in tow. Sometimes a quiet boy with sunglasses and other times a thin child with another chubby boy following suit. Lee was the only one who seemed to be without, if Gai only knew though. Lee has a built in friend and he's been having the time of his life with him. Sharing secrets and talking about random things. Gaara mostly listens but Lee never minded. It worried Gai when he heard his most favorite son speaking to no one and when he asked whom he was talking to, Lee said 'just keeping busy'. That didn't even make sense. It was time to take action.

"Kakashi," he taps the man on the back of his hand to alert his attention should his voice not have drawn him away from his papers. "I'm worried about Lee."

"Mmm." The man shakes his head. "I'm worried about our electric bill." Sliding the paper over to Gai, he points. "I don't know how it manages to get this high when we rarely leave anything running."

"Maybe this house has an electrical problem- like gas guzzling cars" he cuts his self off waving his hands dramatically. "How did we get into your discussion, I was talking about Lee."

"Lee?" Glancing in the living room where their first son has been watching tv since this afternoon, Kakashi shrugged. "What about him?"

Leaning forward, whispering so Lee wouldn't over hear, he says. "I think Lee might really be suffering from middle child syndrom." Looking back into the living room then turning to Kakashi again, he cups a hand beside his mouth then says. "He's been talking to himself a lot lately."

"I haven't noticed."

"He has; and when I ask him 'who are you talking to' he doesn't give me a straight answer."

"Ssshh, he's coming."

Lee walked into the kitchen grabbing two glasses from the cabinet, setting them down on the counter, he eyes his parents whom are eyeing him back. Gai, noticing the two glasses nudges his partner with his elbow.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi asks. "Two glasses, Lee?"

Digging in the fridge he says. "I don't wanna make two trips." Closing the refrigerator after selecting milk as his beverage choice, he pours two glasses then returns it. "Is that ok?"

"Sure. Do whatever you want."

With a curt nod, Lee takes his drinks and walks back into the living room with the two mens eyes still on him. The young boy set the glass down, said something to thin air then returned to his place on the couch restoring the volume to the tv once the comercials were over.

"Did you see that." Asks Gai.

Kakashi nodded. It was strange but then again, most people in Lee's situation do tend to imagine friends for theirselves since no one else is around them, though in most cases its with a child of six or seven, never once has he seen this behavior in a 15 year old. Kids like that usually end up in the nut house after so long.

"Maybe we could get the councelor at school to speak with him." He shrugged. "There's a chance they can help. Most of the time kids just want someone to talk to no matter who it is. Then we can take Lee someplace to make friends with kids that don't know anything about him."

Glaring, Gai looks taken aback. "You say it like there's something wrong with my Lee."

"Not at all, I'm just making a statement." He piles the bills to one side of the table then retrieves the check book from the drawer beside the refrigerator. "I think Lee feels uncomfortable around the kids at school because they've already begun to pick on him, so what he needs is a fresh start."

"Oh. You may be right." Looking back at Lee, he watches the boy cup a hand over his mouth to say something to the couch then he broke into a fit of laughter. "This can't go on for much longer. My Lee isn't the type of person who plays on other kids earlobes, or ends up in the closet with his underwear full of teddy bears- not to make fun of anyone who is, but just not on my Lee."

Lee and Gaara are watching the nature channel- on Gaara's request, drinking milk and having some trail mix- on Lee's request, and the two are talking about what happened at school last week. Chouji slipped on a splatter of apple sauce that someone dropped and knocked his entire, uneaten, lunch on himself. It was hilarious, though, he dared not laugh out loud from fear of the other kids hearing him. But with Gaara he could laugh as long as he wanted to. That is until the front door opened and Naruto walked in with Sasuke.

"I'm telling you, I'm gonna try out for baseball this season. I have a good shot."

"It's stupid, though, you'll be wasting time at school with practices and other activities." He nods to Lee who didn't see it, since he's too into the tv. "And where will that leave us?"

"I didn't know there was an us." Flopping down right on Gaara's lap, Naruto snatched up a handful of trail mix slobbed it down his throat, then chugged Gaara's glass of milk. "Hey gejimayo! Having a pity party?" He cracked his self up, but he began to cough at the site of Gai walking out of the kitchen. "Oohh, hello Mr. Gai. I was just talking to Lee here." He laughed nervously. "God, I hope he didn't hear that..." he muttered awkwardly to his self. "Fine food you have here."

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke said, jerking the boy by the arm from the couch then he dragged him upstairs with him.

"He hasn't changed." Says Gaara watching the boys retreat.

Lee made a sound of agreement. Not that he knew Naruto as long as Gaara has but he could guess a boy like that is unchanging.

Taking a seat beside the boy, watching out for where he assumed his imaginary friend is seated, Gai grabbed the remote, muting the tv. "Lee, we need to talk."

"About what?"

Gai took one look at his splended son and decided against his words. He is not going to embarrass the boy in any way, which means they're gonna have to go along with Kakashi's idea of outside help, its the only way. Unmuting the tv, Gai instead leans over giving his son a strong hug.

"Nothing." Letting go of the boy, he grinned handsomely at his sons confused face. "You just carry on."

Still a little confused Lee nods. "Okay."

"Okay." Backing out of the living room, he heads into the kitchen intent on helping Kakashi with the bills.

"Your Dad is strange."

"How so?"

"He sings in the shower."

"Lots of people do." He defends him.

Gaara shrugged. "Not with bars of soap."

"I guess that is a little strange." Dismissing it, he gets up from the couch. "You wanna go play cards?"

Without even agreeing, Gaara got up from the couch to follow Lee upstairs.

In Sasuke's bedroom, he and Naruto are in the midst of a wrestling match with their tongues, but the plucky blond's hand continues to find its way up Sasuke's shirt. No matter how many times he yanks it down and shoves the boys hand away he just doesn't take the unsaid 'no'.

"Naruto," he whined. "Cut it out."

"Why? I thought we had an _us_ that's what you said."

"Yeah we can kiss but nothing more."

Sitting back with a pout, he huffs. "But that's all the fun stuff."

Sasuke sits up adjusting his clothes. "It doesn't matter either way because my parents are home and they'll hear us."

That caused a perverse grin to spread across the boys soured expression. "Are you really that loud?"

"Stop being dumb!" Wrapping his arms around the boy's neck, he says in a hushed tone. "I like kissing you, its nice. But we don't have to rush into anything just because we know about it."

"But why not?" He leans forward stealing a kiss from the bluenet.

"Because I haven't heard anything yet," he was being vague again. Sasuke tends to do this whenever the matter of skin on skin comes up. "And until I do, you can forget it."

"Alright then, alright." He swallowed a lump of dry air, took Sasuke's hands into his own then said in the kindest, sweetest voice he could. "I love you."

Sasuke's entire existance soured with his face but he couldn't help smiling at the grinning goon before him. "You're an idiot." Pulling him down on top of him.

He allowed the moron to slip his hand up his shirt just so long as he didn't ask anymore questions as to why they aren't getting any further than attached lip-reading, while locked away in his bedroom. He can't tell Naruto the real reason he's been put up for adoption, or anything about his brother and the vendetta he has of killing him the moment he finds happiness. Itachi's icy words from that day often play through his mind, the letter he received two weeks after he was placed into foster care like any normal child would be, saying the exact words that were spoken to him over the radio that afternoon will rot away in his treasure box until the day he dies. It whispers to him in the night. It haunts him whenever Naruto turns those blue eyes on him and he offers the cute boy a smile.

Will the police on his Dad's force ever send him that letter saying that they found Itachi and he's now in jail? Have they forgotten about it all together since he hasn't filed anymore complaints. Whatever the reason, they'd better do something quickly, because with the way Naruto is grinding into him he's gonna lose his cool and slip up somewhere along the line.


	13. Taboo Lives: Uchiha Sasuke

Author's Note: Thank you very much xXNeverLoveNeverXx I love me some Kakashi and Gai, to me they go together like Lee and Gaara. I just have to have them together in stories. I'm glad you like it.

KakaIru you're so chatty I love it! Ahaha I know just what you mean, when I'm reading something I love I'll stare at the updateless story as if I could will a new chapter there. I guess that's why I work so quickly. I'm addicted to sadness, its my lover, I named him Sousuke ahaha. Seriously, all I really know is sadness half the time so I guess it reflects in my work. I've been told before 'I love it, but its depressing' and I'm not very good with straight forward romance. Thanks for the gift, I'll get right to that after I post this.

...

_Sasuke walked with the slowest pace to get home, he even decided to take the long way instead of his usual short cut through the woods. Things at home have been really bad lately since the incident with Mamoru. His fathers been moody, his mother on edge and Itachi just isn't his self at all. It was disturbing how quiet his brother has become, mostly to him. Sasuke could still remember all those times they had spent eating ice cream or doing something stupid together. Sasuke would be having the most fun, though, his brother is a bit more demour when he's relaxed and happy. It made Sasuke angry sometimes when he thought about these past two weeks. Itachi is mad at him for doing something he didn't even do! Sasuke never told their parents about his secret relationship with the neighbor boy, they must have over heard it somehow._

_He hops up onto the railing of the bridge he meets up with. Arms spread out at his sides, he crosses it carefully, wobbling a bit when his sneaker doesn't quite make it past the other one but he gets to the end of the bridge without any other threats of falling. Hopping down to the dirt before him he slows his pace a bit more seeing his house not too far ahead. He wondered if his mother planned on talking today, or if his father was gonna speak to him in a voice that wasn't yelling. Will Itachi be at home at all?_

_The evening wind blew through the air, moving a wind chime and some weather vanes that tell you which way the wind is going. He liked the way the sky looked when the sun is setting in his part of the neighborhood. Sasuke wouldn't say his family is rich but they are well-to-do then most since his father is the police chief and owns the very station. Shivering, Sasuke tucks his hands into his pockets while heading up the path to his home. Someone is playing music; its loud and obnoxious. The young boy reached for the door knob of his home, pausing when he notices that the sound is coming from his house._

_Mom and Dad must be celebrating. He thinks twisting the knob and opening the door. The air was freezing inside, that in itself was strange because it wasn't even hot today. "Mom! Dad! ...I'm home!" He drops his outdoor back pack to the floor beside his shoes then walks into the kitchen where he expected dinner to be waiting for him while it sits in the pot simmering. But there was nothing. Hn. They must think I ate over at Nakara's house. Going to the frige he hummed a few lines from the song playing. It really is too loud. What could they be doing up there?_

_Who can tell meee, if weeee have heeeaven_

_Who can say the way you should dream. Sasuke..._

_The young boy turned his head. Did someone say his name just now? It sounded like his brother._

_"Itachi! Are you home?!" He called out while holding open the refrigerator. He planned to make a sandwich for himself since no one else would feed him._

_There is nothing to desire... What they took from me..._

_Again? He closes the door, then walks into the living room and into the hall where the stairs are. "Brother! Where are you?!" Heading up the stairs, there's a small post-it at the top of the banister with his name on it. Sasuke. He reads in thought. Seeing an arrow pointing down the end of the hall he follows it. There's another post-it on his parents door, it read: In here._

_Rose red color, the end of evil When you find love._

_May be paradise to meeeee._

_They better not be having sex in there, warns the boy to no one. Because it isn't funny brother. Pushing the door open, he walks over to the radio for starters; that song is really annoying. There is another post-it on the radio that tells him to turn it off. Gladly. With a twist of the knob for the volume the stereo shuts off but something is still playing, its coming in clear now._

_Sasuke... It's his brother. What will you do now that your parents and guardian are gone? Will you hate me? Will you hide from me hoping that I meet an end? Or will you look to me for comfort and protection during this._

_What is he talking about? Wonders the boy listening on._

_They didn't just take away my lover, Sasuke... They took my best and only true friend- my happiness. I saw it only fitting I do the same for them. But we can't forget the one who is to blame little brother... Because when you find happiness I will kill you as well. A bit of silence before the words began again, but Sasuke wasn't listening this time._

_That word 'kill' is what struck Sasuke and he didn't know what his brother was talking about until the wind blew light into the bedroom and there on the love seat in his parents room are his parents- dead. The young boys body trembled in fear, confusion, anger... but mostly confusion. Walking over to them they look fine, sleeping, smiling while they hold one another. But when he tapped them and their bodies fell over, blood behind their torn backs did all the pieces of the puzzle click into place._

_Shuddering Sasuke backed up believing this to all be a dream; his mouth opened to scream but his voice was gone. He wanted to wake up, he had to wake up. His brother is not a killer, he wouldn't do this- he couldn't do this. How could no one have heard? The music!_

_The wind blew the curtains against his back causing the boy to jump clear to the moon until he realized what had touched him. He walked over to close it but there staring at him, a pair of dark black eyes glowing almost red in the sunset light. A smile appeared on his brothers lips right before he moved forward and-..._

Sasuke shot up in bed screaming. His hands smacked at the air as he fought off his brothers grasping hands. "Stop it! Stop it!" He kicked and flailed hearing a grunt from a successful hit. The boy continued to yell when another set of hands grabbed a hold of him and another.

"What's wrong with him?" Asks Lee over the noise from his place at the doorway. His fathers and Neji are in Sasuke's room attemtping to calm the screaming younger boy. Lee heard a jingling sound, catching a peak of Gaara leaving his brothers bedroom from the moonlight coming in from the window before he disappeared. Did Gaara do this?

"Sasuke!" Yelled Kakashi. "Sasuke! Wake up!"

"Maybe we should smack him." Suggests Neji.

"Or water." Says Gai never one to miss a challenge even in a situation like this.

"Sasuke! Open your eyes!" His father yelled. "Neji hold his face."

The older boy dodged a punch swung his way before grabbing Sasuke by the face.

"Nooo! No!" He can hear his brother laughing, laughing! The young boy grunted in pain from something slamming into his forehead. His eyes slowly began to open the haze of the dream fading around him. Where the hell is he?

"You head-butted him?" Asks Gai scratching the back of his head.

"When has slapping ever worked." He grabbed a hold of the waking boy, hugging him close. He knew the nature behind Sasuke's nightmare, he was filled in about it from day one. "Are you with us now?"

"Let go of me." Asks the boy. "Kakashi, please." He said in his normal tone.

Neji let out a sigh. Odd, but it worked effectively. He wondered what the nightmare was about that would have the boy screaming the entire house awake. Was he dreaming about the break in?

"I can take it from here. You all go back to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night Sasuke." Says Neji in his departure.

Gai caressed the boys hair, then kissed him on the top of his head. "Sweet dreams." He leaves as well.

Watching them go, Kakashi sits on the bed. "Wanna talk about it."

"It was a dream." He rolls over pulling the covers up, closing his eyes from a particular shadow watching him. "Just a dream."

Lee walked back into his bedroom, cocking a brow when he sees Gaara laying on his side on the bed. The boys gaze is out the window, which Lee noticed that he had that same far away look in his eyes as he often does. Climbing into bed, he lay on his side as well, facing the boy. "...Are you ok?" He asked seeing the far away look in his eyes.

"The way he was screaming, it sounded like he was awake. I wanted to go look." That explains what he was doing in his younger brothers room. Gaara closed his eyes moving closer to Lee. "How can he scream in his sleep?"

"He was having a nightmare."

"A nightmare?"

"Don't you know?" He grabs for the blanket pulling it over the two of them. Lee mentally slapped himself for asking that. Gaara had told him about his sleeping disorder, how much it hurt to never even get tired when the world shuts down. How alone he felt when his uncle said he couldn't take it anymore and dozed off on him from time to time. "It's like having a fantasy that you're not in control of. Eehhh... Daydreams?"

The shorter male nodded. He's had lots of nightmares then, when his past creeps up on him and he's forced to just sit and watch it until the painful memory is over; for instance, when his brother shaved his eyebrows off as a joke, they had yet to grow back or when his sister knocked out his front teeth by tripping him on the stairs one year. Is that what sleeping is like? Painful memories eating at you since you can't think them away. If that's the case he's been sleeping off and on without ever knowing it. Lee can see the gears turning in the boys head, though, what he's thinking about he doesn't know.

"Why do people sleep if its so bad?"

"Hmm? No, sleeping is good for you." He said feeling the very subject kissing his eyelids closed. He yawns. "It helps your matabalism for one, and it revitalizes you for the long morning." Just figuring out what the boy was talking about, he says. "Oh, you mean dreams? They're not all bad. Some of them are actually really great." Gaara's silence told him that he was waiting for more. "I had a dream once that I could fly, I went every where."

"That's stupid."

"Even so," he shrugged. "I enjoyed it. I even had dreams about you- back before we met. I dreamt that you were a monster hiding in the closet and you were gonna eat my head if you ever caught me off guard."

"That's stupid." He repeats.

Lee only laughed. "Yes, it is stupid. I see the error of my ways now... you're really nice."

"I am?" He begins to frown seeing the same look Yashamaru often had on his face before he abandoned him to the sleeping world.

"Mmhmm." And now Lee's voice is gone, he can only make sounds.

Deciding to leave him alone for the night, Gaara climbs out of bed and heads back into Sasuke's room. Surely the boy will dream again; maybe he can see some of it.

4 4 4 4

"Good morning, Sasuke." Greets Lee seeing his brother walk into the kitchen for breakfast. "Are you ok now?"

"No one's ever died from a bad dream." Said the boy with blatant boredom of the subject. Pulling his seat out, he picks up his chopsticks and starts in on breakfast.

"Ask him?" Says Gaara.

"He doesn't wanna be bothered." Replies Lee.

"How do you know that?"

"Because."

Sasuke watched his brother argue with the kitchen chair. This was getting old fast. "Will you stop that, Lee. Please. No one thinks you're sincere about it."

"Sincere about what?"

"Losing it." Explains the younger male. "I've seen you act perfectly normal and then all of a sudden you start talking to yourself. You're only making our parents worry."

That was shocking if he had to choose a word. Sasuke might have had a bad night but that was no reason to attack him like that. "Sasuke, I'm not talking to myself. I'm talking to Ga-..." He wasn't sure if he should say that or not. After all, everyone at school adores Sasuke, and knowing Sasuke he will tell Naruto about what he said. Lee's certain that everyone at school thinks Gaara moved with his family, last thing he wants is to be picked on about this.

"I'm just... lonely." He bit his tongue on that one. Crap.

"I'm sorry about that Lee, but you don't have to make up friends to have company." He smiled at him. "Just be yourself and surely somebody will like you."

He had to throw in that last part. Thinks the black haired boy. "Right." He replied. Cleaning up his plates, he walks them to the sink, cleans them off, then heads into the living room to check his back pack for all of his books.

_Sorry Lee, but someone needs to stop you before you make things worse for yourself. Just like I have to._ Sasuke stirs his eggs around the plate. _I have to tell Naruto about my past, its the only way to get him to understand why we can only be friends. It's better for the both of us that we don't get too close. Taking a bite he chews it thoughtfully. Hn. He probably won't understand; he'll just say 'why not stay indoors then?' or something like that._ A smack to the back of his head alerted him to Neji, who smiled at him before taking a seat.

"I won't ask you what it was about, but, know that I've had my share of nightmares. So if you ever wanna talk about it."

"Thanks."

Neji looked at the chair pulled out beside him, he shoved it back in. "Lee's friend again?"

"Mmm. I'm really starting to worry about him." He looks over his shoulder to make sure that his brother can't hear him. "He talks like there's actually someone there."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Kakashi-san said that he planned to have the school councelor speak with Lee about it."

Nodding, he looks down at his mostly eaten food. "Neji, can I ask you a question."

The boy is pouring his self a glass of orange juice by the counter. He looks at Sasuke with question. "Go ahead."

"If someone threatened you, would you challenge that threat even though you know perfectly well they're telling the truth when they say they're gonna harm you, or would you call them on their bullshit knowing its just that."

Neji concidered the question as he ate his breakfast, then he says. "I'd call them on it. I don't see why someone else should control your life." He said flatly then adds. "Is someone at school threatening you?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Just someone, leave it at that."

Shrugging, Neji decided that he should do just that. After all he was never one to pry into other people's business. Its what his friend would concider 'Troublesome'. He smiled thinking about the last time he saw his laid back friend. The two of them were at the Nara home playing shougi when he asked him out on a date. Neji of course declined, but when the boy said he planned to pay he agreed. They're going out tomorrow. It should be interesting.

Gaara watched the two boys having breakfast until he heard the door close after Lee. Getting up from the chair, he smiled when the two boys jumped out of their skin.

Cocking an uncertain brow, the bluenet looked under the table before saying, "I must have kicked it without knowing." Offering an explanation to the phenomena.

"Sasuke." He hears Kiba through the front door. Guess Naruto really isn't talking to him anymore.

"I'm walking, go on ahead." Says Neji.

Gaara glared at the two of them; he thought about knocking the table over, or the toaster from the counter, but instead left the kitchen to return to his place in his and Lee's bedroom. It's better this way. This way he can keep Lee all for himself.

At the bus stop, Naruto is making faces behind Lee's head. When the ugly boy sat down on the bench, he got up from it like it were boiling lava- didn't he wish if this kid was gonna sit on it.

"Meeehhh!" He wags his fingers by the side of his head while sticking out his tongue.

Lee ignored him. He was too busy thinking about his plans for after school. He's for sure gonna pick and choose when he speaks with Gaara so that his parents don't continue to think he's crazy. That's the last thing he needs. Why is it so wrong even if he was talking to his self, no one else is going to. And he can't rely on his parents to be his best friends forever; he's a teenager now and he should be in that awkward period of trying to avoid them- not that he would. Sasuke, who's younger than he is, is already having sexual situations with a boy, and no one knows about it. He wouldn't even know if Gaara wasn't such a peeping tom. He just thought Sasuke and Naruto liked to play their music really loud.

The blond boy was in the middle of a raspberry when he sees Sasuke coming up the sidewalk with Kiba. Quickly, he hops over the bench to a sitting position then drapes an arm around the strange looking boy.

"Sooo Leee!" He made sure he was heard. "I don't feel like I really know you too well; how 'bout I hang out over your place with you after school?"

This was new. Naruto... wants to hang out? With him!? Lee's face beamed with unbridaled joy. "Yes! Thank you!" He shook that off. You don't say thank you. "I mean, its gonna be fine- uh, fun."

Naruto had to roll his eyes at that but whatever made Sasuke jealous, right.

"Hey Naruto." Says the very boy he planned on ignoring today.

He and Sasuke were naked from the waist down hot and heavy Monday then all of a sudden he knocked him from the bed and told him to get lost. What the hell is wrong with this kid? Is he bipolar?! A retard that hides it well? What?!

"And you can sit by me at lunch, Gejimayo."

"Really?" Lee smiled at how much better that goofy nickname was when it was said nicely.

"Now let's not get crazy, Naruto." Says Kiba butting in.

"What? Lee's my new friend."

Sasuke didn't care. Naruto can be an idiot all he wants, but he will have to listen to him later though. Then maybe the little shit will understand why he has to keep him at arms length. It's for the both of their sake.


	14. Taboo Lives: Uchiha Itachi

"Hatake Lee to the guidance room, please. Hatake Lee to Guidance. Thank you." The P.A. died in a crackle of static. Everyone looked confused before looking at Lee with a whisper or a pointed giggle. Lee was confused as well. He's never been to guidance a day in his life, so what could they possibly want him for? Swallowing, he stands from his seat in Math class then scoots his way past two other kids at his table then starts up the little row to the door, stumbling in his steps when he reached Chouji.

"Excuse me." He said with a quick bow, though, he new the boy had tripped him on purpose. Chouji must still be mad about him talking to him at the park last week. It can't be helped.

"Lee?" Says his teacher.

"Class is almost over, you might want to bring your backpack with you."

Double taking from the door to his desk, the ignored child retrieves his backpack being sure to watch out for the chubby boy his second trip out the door. Guidance? Guidance? What could they want? He questioned during his long walk from the third floor all the way down to the front office, through another hall and then into the guidance wing. The school has four of them; guess they figure the students could get worse by the generations so they add on each year.

Which room? His mouth twisted in confusion.

A door opens, one down from where he's standing and a young woman walked out. She isn't anything special, her short, black, hair is pulled into a tight ponytail, sharp black eyes frame her face being the most noticeable thing about her and she's wearing a gray suit without stockings. "Mr. Hatake?"

"...Yes."

"Right in here please." She placed a hand on his back to lead him in.

Lee walked into the small office, his onyx eyes looking about the place. Its a typical room in his standards: fake plant, mini couch, a desk, plaques, and a coffee maker. Lee took a seat, his eyes skim the desk for a name. "Uh, Mrs. Shizune." He waited until she took a seat to finish his words. "Can I ask what I'm doing here?"

"Your fathers called me, they wanted me to talk with you about how things are going with you lately." She said very honestly.

"How things are going?" Asks Lee, still in the dark.

"They say that you haven't been yourself lately, would you like to talk about that?"

He says in a voice that sounds like he's gonna faint in a minute, dragging his word like someone whose been fighting sleep for hours. "...No."

"Come on." She smiled to coax him into it. "Surely there's something you would like to talk about. How's about your new brothers. How are you getting along with them?"

Still feeling like he's in the middle of a dream, he answers. "Fine."

"Changes can be so difficult to deal with at first." Shizune seemed to be thinking about something that she recently went through. "Which is why its good to have someone to talk to about it."

What is going on? Did I miss something? He shakes his head a bit. Is she talking about my relationship with my brothers or Gaara and me? He looks down at his lap.

"Lee, please talk to me. It would make your fathers very happy if you let out your feelings."

"Mrs. Shizune, this may come as a shock to you but my relationship with my brothers is great. Same thing with me and my fathers... There's nothing going on out of the ordinary."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." After a second though he added. "I think I'd know my own life."

Deciding that being discreet was getting her nowhere, she clasped her fingers together. "Lee, you've been talking to yourself lately- this is what goes on at home. Can you tell me about that?"

"Why should I, you won't believe me."

"Try me."

Shrugging, getting a little annoyed with it all, he says. "I've been talking to a boy, a friend I made up."

"Alright, what's his name?"

"Koutaro." He didn't believe it himself, but whatever.

"Koutaro. And what kinds of things do you do with Koutaro?" She asks. "Things that you don't get to do with your brothers or your fathers?"

"What makes you think that my life at home is the problem?" He closed his eyes feeling himself shaking with anger and tears. "Open your eyes lady; my life at school is my problem, these kids... I don't fit in with them- none of them! And I've tried so many times to do it but it doesn't work." Opening his eyes he looks directly at her, frowning. "Unless you'd like to set me up with a play-date here at school then we really have nothing to talk about. People can change, but they won't... So, I get by." Shizune blinked at his words, truly sorry for him. "Please don't make my time here any harder by making me talk about it with someone who gets paid to care."

That stung her a bit. Nodding, she points to the door. "I'm sorry Lee, I really am." Getting up from the desk, she walks over to the boy pulling him into a hug. "It doesn't matter what other kids think about you, Lee."

He stood there within the hug, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hug her back or not but his arms came up and around her anyway. "And regardless what you think, I do care about you students, not just because I'm paid to." Releasing him just when he found his comfort in her arms, she says finally. "You may go."

"...Thank you." He says a bit dazed by it all. "I'm sorry for being a trouble." A quick bow and he was down the hall hoping to make it to class before the bell rang.

When he left she heaves a big sigh; Shizune can recall another boy with the same problem. Sabakan Gaara. She wondered what ever happened to him.

...

Sasuke was prepared to tell Naruto that he wanted to talk with him later but the young boy had the nerve to switch seats with some kid he doesn't know in Iruka-sensei's class. The bluenet was beginning to wonder if what he was planning to do was the right thing after all; this kid could end up hurting him in the end- or worse, tell everyone about his past. Naruto doesn't seem like the type to do that but you never know with loud guys like him. Things slip out all the time.

Naruto... it's strange how something as dumb as blond hair can call up so many bad thoughts and good ones... But his eyes are completely different. Blue. A hopeful color or whatever Dad said it was. Turning his attention to the chalkboard though he is still lost in thought as his hands write out the assignment. Alright Sasuke, make a deal with yourself. If Naruto doesn't show then forget about it and him for good, its better that way, but if he does... Hn. Will I be prepared to fully give myself to him.

The bell gave a long beep allowing the class to stand and leave.

Iruka drooped his shoulders as if to say he wasn't done with the lesson plan, but there was nothing he could do about it with class being at an end. "Alright class you have a test this Wednesday so please study for it Naruto."

The rowdy boy faltered in his exit but flipped the man off over his head before he left the room. He is on a steady trek down the hall when he feels a tap on his shoulder. Turning his head ready to greet whomever it is, he then frowns seeing that it's his... Whoever Sasuke thinks he is to him.

"Naruto I wanna talk to you." Seeing the boy not even flinch, he scrunches his brows. "Listen to me, this is important."

Poking a boy in front of him, he says in a snooty tone. "Do you hear something random stranger?"

"Say what?" The kid almost looked offended.

Baring his teeth, Sasuke grabs Naruto by the collar of his shirt backing him up with his forward movement until he's slammed into the wall behind him. Leaning in close to his ear he says in a hard voice. "When I talk you listen." He strengthened his grip when the plucky blond struggled to get free. "I'll be waiting at the tree behind the school to talk to you, if you don't show up don't ever bother with talking to me again. Got it?"

"W'ever." He smacks Sasuke's hand away hardly threatened. He's the one who runs this school which means he can snap his fingers and make anyone disappear at anytime even someone as pretty and popular as Hatake Sasuke. "But I'll show. Just to hear another one of your lame excuses." Seeing Lee pass by them he smiles. "Wait up Gejimayo." Sticking his tongue out at his should be boyfriend the blond child speeds off after Lee. If Sasuke thinks he can kiss him off he has another thing coming. Maybe hanging out with his brother will make him a bit jealous.

Lunch was going smoothly on Naruto's end, Sasuke is quiet and he's chatting up his idiot alien faced brother like they're best friends. Shikamaru has been absent from their little circle for days since that Neji kid came along and Kiba, who was bored to tears, decided spit balling kids at other tables was better than dealing with a moody Sasuke and a best friend that is clearly off his bean.

"Really?" Naruto said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "I didn't know you were one of those fitness kids." Taking it upon his self to reach under Lee's shirt, he grinned perversely at the gasping child. "Yeah, saay, feel that. Abs of steal."

"Uhh, I guess."

"No foolin' you know a guy like you could really go some where in the wrestling bizz."

"You really think so?" He grabs his chin. "I've never thought about wrestling before."

Sasuke wanted to tell Lee that Naruto is a bullshit idiot but he didn't bother. Maybe this way he'll actually get to like Lee so then he can make a friend. Nodding to Kiba who turned his head just in time to shoot a little piece of chewed paper at the center of Sasuke's forehead he laughed before waving a hand.

"My bad."

"Yeah, did you finish the history assignment?"

"No." He grinned a sharp toothed smile. "Can I copy yours?"

Shrugging, he passed the sheet over. "You wanna hang out later at my place?"

"Can't. I've got try-outs after school." Sasuke nods. "You can stick around if you wanna wait."

"No. I should probably just go home."

Using the straw for what its for, the doggish boy takes a drink from his can of grape juice. "I might could come over for dinner."

"Okay."

Naruto cut his eyes at his best friend for having the gall to take his attention from Sasuke. How is he supposed to make him jealous when they're over there discussing dinner plans. "So Lee, how's about inviting me over for dinner."

Blinking in morbid confusion by all of this sudden friendship, he smiles and nods. "Sure, if you'd really wanna come."

"Why not? How long have we known each other a year?"

"Just about four months." Corrects the raven haired male.

"It feels like a year." He touched his heart. Sliding an arm around Lee's shoulders he picks up a hunk of fish from the boys lunch. "Open wide, Gejimayo."

Moving away from it, he shakes his head while gathering his things. "This is getting too weird. I'm sorry Naruto; you can still come over later but I have to sit somewhere else right now. See you."

Pouting he leans his elbows on the table, his head supported in his hands. Jackass.

Sasuke snickered, proud of his middle brother for having the back bone to shoot that perve down. Looking at Naruto's pouting face he had to turn away before he noticeably blushed. Why does everything he does have to be so damned cute... so much like him. Maybe he does take more after his brother than he does his father.

4 4 4 4

Sasuke fidgets in his seated place on the grass. Crossing his arms like he's crossed his legs. The boy looks up through the leaves of the large tree he's sitting under; pieces of sunlight kiss Giraffe like spots on his face and body. He could remember a lot of clear days like this when he was younger; when things were still good.

"Alright, I'm here." Says Naruto so suddenly the unsuspecting teen almost jumped out of his skin. Taking a seat he mimics Sasuke's posture; eyes close to a squint as he glares at him in mock interest. "What did you wanna say?"

"I have to tell you that," he hesitated a moment looking down at his lap then a stray dog passing by across the street. "That... I've been lying to you."

"Mmmm." He questioned gruffly. "Lying about what?" Scrunching his shoulders in, he turns his head away from him to grouch. "That you're a couple tease and never had any intentions of getting closer to me... and to think I actually wanted us to wear matching t-shirts."

Sasuke cocked a concerned brow at the boys rambling. "Naruto listen, please; this is important."

Looking back at him he's ready to grit him out until he sees the sadness in his friends face, tears sparkling in his eyes, refusing to fall. The boys blue eyes sadden in remorse. "Sasuke, wha-..."

"My sur name isn't really Noriyuki, its just a cover." He says quietly. "My real last name is Uchiha."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Okay, but what does that have to do with us?" Laying a hand on the grass he leans over to the boy to get a better look at him. "I don't even know what an Uchiha is?"

Sasuke scoffed a laugh. "Then you're lucky, to know us is to be cursed I think." He sets his hand down on top of Naruto's, rubbing lightly. "My dad started a police force back in my old hometown in Osaka, my family became famous because of that and we were always looked at as the perfect family, the prime example of the ideal way to live."

"I don't see-..."

Sasuke felt kind of nauseus listening to the thick layer of sympathy in Naruto's tone but if this is what it meant to make the boy understand then he will have it drilled into him no matter what he had to reveal.

"Naruto, my family was not perfect." Shaking his head, he adds. "No family is."

"You're not... making any sense."

"It's my older brother, he had a secret and it destroyed us."

5 years earlier...

9 year old Sasuke is scrambling home at warp speed; carryall banging him on the hip as he runs, he's just gotta make it! Breaths coming out in short huffs, he turns the corner to his street. Just a quick dash up the steep hill and he's there. A smile broke out on his face upon spotting his house; nearly tripping over a stone on the street he kicked it out of his way like it were a soccer ball. House 204, house 205, house 206. He thinks as he passes them to one at the very top of the hill. 207. Sasuke spots his brother and his brother's best friend since they were in diapers, Kurita Mamoru, sitting on the porch swing that's in front of their porchless home.

The Uchiha's have the biggest home in this small gathering of houses for the force. It's set up to have three houses on either side of the street and their own being seven in the center of the six home culdasac.

Coming up to the house he can hear the blond teen chuckle. "Sasuke?"

Grabbing his self, he looks at the two. "What? Make it quick I have to pee."

"Your brother and I are... hold on I forget," he bites his thumbnail in thought. "What was it now?"

Holding his self harder, he scrunches his legs together for further assistance. Will he hurry up with whatever it is already? Sasuke glares when seeing a small smirk appear on his brothers lips. They're teasing him, they probably don't want anything at all! Teenagers. He pouts before pushing the front door open.

Snapping his fingers the pale male says. "That's it! We're going out for ice cream in a bit, you wanna come with us?"

A slow smile crept up on the younger boys face. "You really mean it?!" He asks his brother. Itachi merely looked at his brother then gave him a single nod. Elated with joy, Sasuke nodded rapidly before he remembers how badly he has to use the bathroom. "I'll come out as soon as I'm done, don't go without me. Okay?" He dashes into the house.

"Ahaha. He's a good kid."

"Mm." He says in agreement.

"When I came back outside my brother was touching him in such a tender way, almost like he were made of glass." Says Sasuke cutting through his memories. "I never thought of it as anything other than friendship, what did I know, I was 9." His hand scrunched over Naruto's a bit hard, but the silent child didn't seem to notice. "But as the years went by I began to suspect something was up with the two of them. It was the way my brother stuck up for him without question... It made me jealous, it made me angry because I didn't get that sort of protection from him. He may have watched over me but he never fought my battles and I guess I just wanted that. Just once, I wanted to be the one he protected."

"Go deep, Sasuke." Itachi says to his little brother who's down by his side. Holding the baseball in his hand, giving it a twist this way and that until his brother is far enough down the yard, Itachi then launches it at him. The ball soared through the sky over to where the younger boy is standing.

"I've got it! I've got it!" Called Sasuke, glove open.

Mamoru snuck up behind Sasuke catching the ball over head before it could land into Sasuke's glove. "Intercepted!" He called out with a light laugh.

Glaring, Sasuke raised his elbow jamming it into the boys side as hard as he could. "Thanks a lot!" He punctuated his words with the jab.

The older boy sprawled over in pain with a low grunt. Lowering his self to his knees Sasuke turned his nose up knowing he was faking it, but when his brother shoved him so violently out of the way he knew something was up. Holding his pained chest, the young boy asks. "Hey, what's the matter? I didn't really hurt you, did I?"

His brother glared at him coldly as he escorted his friend into the house. Sasuke hung around outside, sitting on the porch swing after he cleaned up the makeshift bases, and put the balls and gloves by the door so they wouldn't be forgotten had he set them someplace else. Sasuke doesn't know whether or not he should be scared or sad. It was just a little jab, he couldn't possibly have hurt the older male, he's just a kid after all and he didn't even hit him that hard. He stiffened when his brother came outside after about ten minutes.

"Brother I'm-..."

"You could have really hurt him Sasuke." Said his older brother holding a drink out to him. "I don't ever want you to touch him like that again."

"I won't! I swear!... But, Itachi..." He takes the drink. "Brother... I'm sorry."

Itachi looked at him with question but then his face softened to a smile. "I know you didn't mean to do it, and I'm sorry for shoving you so hard."

Sasuke rubbed his chest a bit, then the moved his hand to his butt. "It's okay brother, don't worry about it."

Squeezing his glass between his hands, the older male frowned. "Sasuke, Mamoru isn't like the two of us. He's delicate."

"Like a girl?" Wonders the boy.

Laughing, Itachi shakes his head. "No, not like a girl."

Looking at the house as though he has x-ray vision and can see the boy wherever he's sitting, he then looks back to his brother. "Can I say that I'm sorry? He's my friend too you know."

"I know. He's in my room." Poking his brother lightly on the forehead, he smiled. "I'm sorry, little brother."

Rubbing his forehead with a pout, he says. "I told you, I'm alright." He reached out to poke his brother as he often does to him but the older male stopped him by grabbing his fingers.

"You have to be quicker than that."

Nodding, Sasuke rushed into the house, glacing over his shoulder to see that his brother just drank from his glass as he stared at the sky.

"I got upstairs and found Mamoru in my brothers bed, he wasn't resting or anything he just seemed to be sitting there staring at the wall." Sasuke released the blond childs hand. "He smiled at me when I walked in, he was always smiling- always happy."

"Hey Sasuke!" He said in a chipper tone like the young boy hadn't just knocked the wind out of him.

Sasuke walked cautiously over to the bed taking a seat right beside him on the chair. He stares at the plantinum blond hard. Mamoru cocked a brow, his sweet smile turning a bit confused.

"Come to finish the job?"

"Brother says you're different from us... What does he mean?"

Blinking in somewhat revelry, he reaches over to the tak board beside the bed removing one of the colorful pins. Taking Sasuke's hand he holds up the index finger. The young boys eyes widen in fear as the older male gave him a little prick. Sasuke winced rather than cried out, jerking his hand away.

"What did you do that for?" He asked almost in tears from the betrayal.

Holding the boys hand he looked at where he pricked him double taking in confusion. "You didn't bleed? Hahaha, looks like you're not human." He began to laugh.

Still hurt, Sasuke's pout began to disappear until he laughed as well. Mamoru kissed his finger then brushed it lightly. "I'm sorry, the point I was trying to make is that, whereas you can stop bleeding rather quickly, my blood drains as fast as someone pouring water into a glass." He retreaved a band-aid from the dresser beside the bed when the blood in the boys finger finally found its way out. "Sasuke, I'm a hemopheliac."

"He's a what!?" Cried Naruto, the big word going right into a brick wall of his comprehension.

"It means he has a blood disease and his body doesn't possess a lot of the cells that normal people have to stop him from bleeding once it starts."

"That's gotta be rough." He rubs his hand.

"It was. It all made sense to me why my brother was so protective of him and why he was always so happy. He contracted it from his mother, she bled out once he was born like most of them do. The only luck he managed to get was to be a lower risk than his mom." With a shrug he looks back into the sky. "Things started to snap into place for me... Things were going so well, but when we went from a joking happy threesome to just the two of them always sneaking around, I got curious and followed them."

Sasuke is walking around the front yard with a sharpened stick in hand, poking at any large bug he sees cross his path. He pretty much cried out in joy when he spotted a large earth worm trying to dig its way back underground. Picking it up, he tosses it into the air hoping to see a bird snatching it out of the sky like you can do with Seagulls and just about anything that goes up into the air. After a few tosses the worm went a distance away from him by the shed. He went over to it and heard a low sound coming from beyond the door.

"Huh?" Going around to the trash cans on the side, he steps up onto them and peeks through the lightly pollenated windows to spot Itachi and Mamoru lying on the old couch in there, the two of them joined at the lips with the fragile child on top. Sasuke didn't know whether he should scream, or continue watching this odd sight. When did this happen? Never in his life has he seen something like this and he's 11! He's done it all! It made his pants feel funny, and as he started to step down from the can he stumbled back onto the ground with a grunt.

The shed door opened not a minute late and his brother was staring down at him. Picking his self up, he lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry brother, I wasn't spying, I just lost a worm over here."

"Sasuke-.." Itachi started but the blond spoke over him.

"Sasuke, your brother and I are... lovers, but you have to understand that this was all very sudden for the both of us and we'd kind of like to keep it a secret." He knelt down before the boy so they could be eye level. The older boys black eyes drilled holes into Sasuke, but they were friendly.

Shaking his head rapidly, Sasuke declared. "I would never rat out my brother, honest. Your secret is safe with me but... how can you two... I mean, aren't men and women just supposed to do that?' He asked shyly looking back at the dirt.

"Its true, but when something like this happens whether between two men or two women its a very special thing." Placing a hand on the boys shoulder he asks. "Do you understand?"

Sasuke nods. "I'm gonna get something to eat, do you guys want a snack?"

Wanting to change the subject, the chipper blond nods. "I could use something to eat. Itachi?" He looks over to him.

The elder Uchiha child glared at his brother a moment, but then he caved in to the boys innocent eyes. "Okay."

"Great." Dashing toward the house he looked back at the slow pokes waving an arm. "Hurry up! I'll make popcorn!"

"Can we trust him?" Asks Mamoru.

"I think so." But he didn't sound sure.

"My brother harrassed me for weeks thinking I was gonna rat them out but I didn't. I wasn't... Mom started to think that my brother was hitting that phase where having me around was annoying Itachi but that wasn't the case and just as soon as it started it stopped. But, I was curious and couldn't help spying on them and asking them about it..." He licked his mouth. "Watching my brother look so... out of control, I don't know I guess sickly I got excited." He waved away Naruto's shocked stare. "Not like that, I was excited because I wanted to do that to him, not have sex with him, but make him put down the walls that he built up for some reason."

"Oh."

"Anyway, the problem started when my Mom heard me talking to Itachi about it, she told Dad and he got mad." He can still hear the arguing coming from his brothers room, he can remember how he ran off. "One day he came back to get some things; I think he planned on running away." Balling his hands together he felt tears. "That was when it happened."

"Itachi! I'm not letting you set one more foot out of this house!" He stopped his brother in his tracks of heading toward his bedroom. "Tell your friend that if he wants to be part of a disgusting lifestyle he can find someone else to do it with." Crossing his arms when he looks at the frail boy behind his son, he hisses. "You're no longer welcome here."

"You don't have to worry about me bringing shame to this family." Says Itachi, voice always calm. "We're leaving."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Blocking his sons path by shoving the boy when he started up the stairs. The two power struggled on the narrow stairs but his father, being older, won shoving his son to a stumble right into the blond child behind him. Everything went in slow motion from there...

"He fell, hard. To normal people a fall down the stairs is nothing but to him... the blood filled his head so quickly that..." Sasuke scrunched his face in tears. "I can still hear his screams." He was silent for a moment, tuning out the memory. "My mother called the hospital, he was rushed there on the spot. We waited, week after week until finally we heard that he didn't make it. My brother was devistated all he did and he still lost him, his lover and his best friend. Dad practically said it was the will of God that he died, he shouldn't have been trying to go against man or something like that. That was when my brother snapped, I came home and... everyone was dead."

"You mean?"

Sasuke nodded. "He killed them, and my aunt and uncle... he told me that when I found love, I'd be next. He never wants me to be happy because he blames me Naruto and that's why we can't..."

Naruto watched the boy cry. It broke his heart, and it made him angry. So angry that he balled up his fist and-... "Bastard!" He spat after socking the boy in the mouth.

"Wha-..."

"I could see if you said you're sour on love but you, you're just afraid of some dumb threat made to you years ago! You're a bitch Sasuke! And a coward!"

Pouncing on the boy, he holds him down on the ground, knees pinning the boy at the wrist while his hands are around his neck. "Don't you get it dumbass!" He is hollering. "I am afraid! I'm afraid of love because I know what it does to people, it breaks them it broke him! I have no one anymore and if I wanted someone I would have to watch them get taken away from me because loving them will consume me so much that I will die... and I don't want to end up like him." He wept. "I can't."

Naruto listened to the boy cry, he felt bad for him, he really did. But what could he say. He loves Sasuke and wants to be with him. If he's saying no then why stick around? "I have to meet Gejimayo." Pushing the boy off of him, he stands. "Feel better." He walks away from the crying boy.


	15. Friends?

Author's Note: Oh believe me dearest, I know. Nothing bothers me more actually than some dumb fuck coming along and taking over something that was greatly entertaining one minute and then, are you kidding me full focused on something else. So no, you haven't offended me at all. And believe me, I get it. There's a story that I'm reading where the writers are obsessed with this blonde bitch who had a three second part in an episode and nothing more, then all of a sudden they put some life behind her and the readers are supposed to love her bed hopping sorry ass like she were always there! I don't like M/F and when I do I'm very particular about whom. So to see her going from bedroom to bedroom with guys who are gay in the story but eh, why not make them sheeps heart if its warm enough that just sticks in me. And I don't hesitate to tell them either, as well as I do skip all those parts ^_^. So yeah, no worries. You may like these chapters better.

...

Lee walks with his head down from the bus stop to his house, the events of today swirl through his mind; as well as the pain in his back and side from where Kiba shoved him into the lockers on his way out, before punching him in the gut barking that he needs to stay away from his table at lunch, and that he should also consider walking to school in the morning so they don't have to see him waiting at the bus stop. But at least he got to ride home today because Kiba is going out for a sports team. Lee doesn't understand why the fiesty male hates him so much, Naruto is trying to be friends, he invited him to sit at his table even though he was sure he was just trying to get on Sasuke's nerves for whatever reason, but he did invite his self over for dinner and a sleepover so maybe during that time they can become actual friends. The front door of the Hatake home opened before the sullen boy even turned up to the paved path to it. Knowing his fathers weren't home he hurried into the house shoving the door closed as quickly as he could.

"Gaara! What are you doing?" He asked the ghost child upon seeing the tiny smirk on his face at his appearance.

Stating the obvious, he says. "I was opening the door for you."

"B- but you shouldn't do things like that, what if someone saw you?" He slips his feet from his sneakers then slides them into a pair of slippers.

"Who would see me?" He looks over his shoulder to the kitchen. "No one is here but me all day. I saw you coming from the window." He starts to explain.

"But I could have had someone with me."

Gaara nearly scoffed hearing that. "Like who?"

"Naruto. He's sleeping over tonight."

"Why?" His somewhat happy expression is gone now.

"Because he's gonna be my friend." He said stating a bit of the obvious himself. Walking into the kitchen he grabs a cup from the cabinet. He's always thirsty after school.

Gaara followed him, a frown on his face, he takes a seat at the table. "Since when?"

"Since this morning; he asked me at the bus stop. I think maybe Sasuke talked to him," pouring his drink he gulps it down then pours another glass, returning the drink to the fridge he grabs a stick of celery as an after thought. "So he's decided to be nice to me. Its gonna be great! This is what I've always wanted," he started to ramble almost missing the shorter males words.

"...I thought I was your friend." He sounds completely put out and hurt.

"You are my friend, my best friend remember?"

Gaara is silent a moment then he asks. "Then why do you need Naruto?"

Taking a seat at the table, he answers him. "Because we're different friends than Naruto and myself could be." Standing, he leaves the kitchen and heads for his bedroom.

Following he asks. "...What does that mean?"

"Gaara," he looks over his shoulder at him. "You see, I can't talk about my friendship with you without everyone thinking I'm crazy. To everyone, you're not real like you are to me."

Growling, Gaara froze in his steps down the upstairs hallway.

"No, not like that!" Waving his celery, he chews his bottom lip in thought. "What I mean is, my parents put me in school therapy because they hear me talking to you... I don't want my Dad's thinking I'm crazy or something."

The red head seemed to be in deep thought as he was quiet for an actual ten minutes while Lee had a drink and snack, he then set the glass on his side dresser. Changing from his school clothes, he searches for an old shirt to wear, but he can't find it where he usually leaves them since his room mate took it upon himself to clean up his closet. Gaara watched Lee's shirtless back with intense fascination, the way his muscles move. Looking down he spots a red swell from where he must have gotten hurt. Standing he walks over and touches the boy's back.

Lee can feel the cool touch from the boy, he smiles because it feels kind of like an ice pack. Locating his shirt he slips it on then walks through the boy to lay on his bed. With no homework today he had to decide on what to do with this free time until his brothers and fathers get back. Gaara walked over to the bed and climbed on snuggling down at Lee's side. The taller male chuckled to his self then closed his eyes.

"How did you get the bruise?" Asks Gaara after a while.

Lee sighed. "Kiba shoved me into a locker, that's all. I just wish he would be nicer to me."

"Why?"

"Because I could really like Kiba, he's fun and I've seen him be nice to his friends so why not me."

"You don't have to be liked by everyone."

"Oh but you do!" He opens his eyes sitting up to look down at the boy beside him. "Gaara, being liked by your peers lets you define yourself as a person, your faults and triumphs... didn't you want friends?"

"If they didn't like me than so what, I don't like them either." He sits up as well. "It never mattered to me what anyone thought," there's a distance to his words. "I can decide who I am on my own, you should do the same. It's up to you to be you not everyone's image of you, Lee."

"And who are you?"

"I'm unloved and unwanted." He closes his eyes. "I'm nothing."

Frowning Lee lays back down holding the child. Gaara may be 15 but he acts like he's six, still spoiled by toys but pouts because he wants friends instead of possessions. It's adorible in a way. Lee smiled and whispered. "Taisetsu to dai-suki."

Gaara stared blankly at the ceiling before he turned his head and looked Lee right in his onyx colored eyes. "Do you... really think I'm precious?"

"I do."

"Do you really like me... a lot?"

"I do."

Leaning up towards the taller males lips Gaara plants a kiss on them. Wide eyed, Lee wonders if he should kiss back it sucks because its his first kiss but... he can't feel anything but the cool air that drifts about the young ghost.

"Gaara... we can't... because," he can't finish his words when seeing the hurt look on the boys face.

"So you're saying that you want someone you can hold onto, someone you can touch like your friends and lover."

"Not at all, I just don't think it would be right for us to... since we can't really."

"Your brothers, your fathers, everyone is in love but you and me." Getting up he climbs on top of Lee pressing his self down onto him. "If you're done with my friendship then I'll have you in another way."

Feeling his heart race, he audibly swallows. "I do want you as a friend, always- we don't have to be lovers."

"Don't you like me?"

"I do, I like you a lot." He answered in all honesty.

"Than why not love me." He pressed his lips to Lee's for another unfelt kiss.

He's serious. Thinks the raven haired male. Gaara likes him a little more than friends- emotions he's always wondered about, but on the other hand it wouldn't work out, Gaara's... well, he's not like everyone else. He isn't alive!

"Gaara stop... We can't."

Gaara glared at his friend then stepped from the bed. "Just wait." Sinking through the floor he vanished within the blink of an eye. Lee wondered where the boy went, what he planned to do when he went there. But at the same time he felt a deep blush creeping up on his face. Gaara likes him... he likes likes him. He couldn't help but smile at that. No ones ever liked him. No one.

Can I love a ghost? It'll certainly give me something to talk about in therapy. Young boy has major sexual frustration because he can't touch his boyfriend. Lee had to laugh at that. Him having sex, that's a hot one.

"Lee?"

Turning his head at the sound of his name he cocks a brow. "Neji?"

The older male sauntered into the bedroom kicking the door closed after himself. Walking over to the bed he shoved the teen back onto his back then climbed on top of him. Mortified, Lee shoves his brother away. Has he lost his mind!?

"What are you doing?"

"I thought it would be easier this way, for us to touch." Whispered his brother.

Something about him seemed off, for one Neji never spoke to Lee unless it was absolutely necessary and two the way he's smiling is too familiar as he's gotten used to the barely their gesture his new best friend offers him. But it couldn't be? It can't be?!

"Gaara?" He questions, squinting at his brother as if he can see the ghost within the boys body.

Neji pressed Lee to the bed again. "Neji came home a few minutes ago," Gaara says kissing the male on the jaw. "That's when I got my idea to possess him, this way we can touch like you and Naruto, be close like your fathers."

"But in Neji's body!?" He shoved at him again, though, he can't deny how good it feels when Gaara moves his hips. He never realized how hypersensative his body was until someone touched him this way. What am I thinking, this isn't Gaara its Neji. My brother! He sighs a bit when he feels the warmth of his brothers tongue touch his neck.

"Would you prefer Sasuke? Maybe I should jump into Naruto for you?"

Squeezing his lips tightly shut, he can't help but relax into the kiss that Gaara is forcing onto him. Opening his mouth, he holds his head up from the bed asking for more, Gaara forced the kiss as hard as he could but it was useless. His body began to shake until he moved away.

"It's not working!" He growled.

Lee begged to differ, it was working great. Wrong but great.

"I can't... I can't feel anything this way. It still feels like nothing!" Fuming, he looks down at Lee. "Its your fault I feel this way at all, you're fault that I have someone but can do nothing about it." Wrapping his hands around the boys neck he pulled him from the bed, slamming him into the wall. Neji grinned sadistically at him, grip tightening until Lee turned blue. The boy writhed in his brothers hold unaware of how strong the quiet male actually is. "I thought being dead meant no more pain, but then you come along and..."

Lee grabbed at Neji's hands, coughing to catch his breath. "I'm so-..." He broke into a fit of coughs.

"Stop saying that to me!" Gaara dropped him backing away holding his head in pain.

Lee catching his breath, watched the boy freaking out. "...Gaara." He holds his dry tight throat. "What is it?"

"I remember... those words."

"...What words? Gaara, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Leeeee!" His dad called like he were singing.

Lee turned his head at the sound. But Gaara was scared from his brothers body at the sudden intrussion of another person in the house. The red head staggered a bit before he vanished into thin air. Neji was in no better shape, holding his head looking like he were about to throw up. Moving over to his brother, he holds onto his back giving it a rub.

"Are you ok?"

"I'd be better if I knew what I was doing up here." Replies the moody one of the three brothers.

"Don't you remember," he thinks up a quick lie. "You got a headache and came up to ask me if I knew where the asprin was."

Neji didn't remember that but he figured he must have since his head hurts so badly.

"Lee!" His father shouted impatiently.

"I'm coming!" He called back before standing up and hurrying out the room. Wondering what his father could want so badly, he is startled when his hand comes up catching what seems to be a baseball.

"Aha! Look at those sharp reflexes." He snaps his fingers to his chin as he muses. "He'll be perfect for that."

"Perfect for what?" Asks the confused child returning the ball to Gai.

"For the baseball team at school. Wouldn't you like to join?" He holds the boy by the shoulder kneeling down a bit. "To watch my boy on a team sport, participating with other boys making friends."

"Where did this come from?" Asks Lee to Kakashi who's looking through the male.

"He wants you to stop talking to the chairs."

With a listless sigh, he rolls his eyes. "Otousan, I'm not talking to the chairs. I'm just... going through something, its not serious though."

"Is it us?"

"No." He shakes his head feeling tears from his past creeping up on him. Brushing them off, he backs away from the hold. "Seriously, I'm fine. I might join the team though." He says just to perk his dad's spirits.

"Great!" He springs into a stand, sadness completely gone from his voice. "Let's get ready to go."

"Where?" Sasuke holds his mouth in pain after speaking.

"We're going out for dinner." Explains Kakashi reaching over to look at the place his son is holding. Sasuke was acting like this when he came into the shop today, he wanted to check it then but Sasuke wouldn't let him near him he just said he wanted a ride home.

"I think I broke a tooth." He says to his father.

"GOOD AFTERNOOON!" Calls Naruto in english from somewhere in the living room, hoping it grabbed everyone's attention. Kid clearly doesn't believe in knocking. He walks into the kitchen, slippers on his feet. "So when do we eat?"

...

Dinner was pleasant; Naruto did most of the conversating with Gai who was in top form that night because the little blond child seemed to be treating his Lee with the kindness and respect he deserves. Little did he know the boy only cared at all because he is avoiding Sasuke, who is completely fine with it because his mouth hurts so bad he doesn't feel like talking anyway and the few times he did he never once wanted it to be with Naruto. Neji spoke off and on with Kakashi and talked to Sasuke about this and that. Lee was just as flamboyant as Gai talking loudly about any little thing that came to mind glad for the laughs from Gai and Naruto at his jokes. Kakashi ate quietly until Neji spoke to him.

With all this time to relax and think, Sasuke decided he was going to observe his father who never seemed to show his face at least he's never once seen it. He asked Lee about it but he didn't seem to get it and Neji isn't around enough to have caught the man in the facial buff so what is he hiding? The Hatake's went to Hina a delicious all you can eat buffet of fish and sushi dishes, octopus and squid. Sushi is the kind of thing, thinks the bluenet, that you can't just shove in as quickly as you can. So when Kakashi picked up a hunk with his chopsticks, Neji chose that exact time to say-...

"I'm sleeping with Shikamaru."

That made everyone stare. What possessed him to say that just so openly they didn't know but Sasuke looked back at Kakashi cursing seeing that the man was in full swing of chewing the roll of fish and rice.

Thanks a lot Nej'. He crossed his arms with a pout hearing Kakashi say that he was full. Grunting when Naruto bumped his chair on the way up from the table for what had to be his ninth plate of food, he knew this was gonna be a bad night.

"This is great!" The blond says when coming back to the table taking a seat between Sasuke and Lee. "My Grandpa never takes me out to eat anywhere like this, we usually have take out or he gets me a burger while he visits a seedy club and I wait in the car."

Gai laughed at the boys use of words but was a bit disgruntled at the idea of a young boy sitting in a car waiting around for his gaurdian to come out of some sleazy place. "How long has this been going on Neji?"

"...It hasn't happened yet. I'm just telling you because I plan to."

"Oh. Well... always use protection." He offered a bit of advice. Neji was always the strange one to Gai, he never wanted to work out or do silly things he at least had a good run with Sasuke until the boy said he's too old to be doing childish things like that, he could guess that that came from his attraction to the fireball Naruto. Kids are always trying to look cool in the eyes of others. He just hoped Sasuke wasn't having sex, the boy is only fourteen! Neji's old enough to know responsibility and as for Lee no one is good enough for his Lee.

It was around six o'clock when Naruto finally finished filling his gut. Thank god they chose an all you can eat place because the price to feed this child seemed costly anywhere else. Lee and Naruto sang songs from the radio on the way home making everyone wish they were deaf since the singers are blessed with being oblivious to their own non-singing ways. The boys took quick showers then watched a movie in the living room since Lee doesn't have a t.v. then they turned in for the night- sort of...

"AHA HAA HAA! Man Lee you sure are funny!" He called out as loudly as he could.

Lee who is sitting indian style and cross armed on his bed frowns at the blue eyed noise demon. "Naruto, I haven't said anything to you since the movie."

"Whaat!?" He laughed again.

Covering his ears he says. "Can't we talk or something, I don't think Sasuke cares that you're here."

Glowering at the black haired child, he pouts. "Fine. What do you wanna taaalk about?" He mocks.

Smiling, he grabs Kuma as he thinks of something to say. This is exciting a chance to make Naruto his friend, kids should fight with Sasuke more often. "Let's see... What's it like having to live with just your grandfather?" He frowns a bit. "I don't have any parents either, I've never met them or anything- how 'bout you?"

Naruto was too busy eying Kuma to notice what the boy said, pointing a finger he says. "Gross, you know this kid Gaara used to carry around a stale bear just like this one- what are you penpals or something, you trade sleep toys."

"Huh?" Looking down at the bear he laughs then sets him down. "I hadn't even noticed I picked him up." He scratches the back of his head. "So about your grandfather?"

"SNORING! Can't you talk about something better than my perverted grandpa or some musty old bear."

"Like what?"

"Like how to make Sasuke love me."

"Why doesn't he love you?" Asks Lee.

"Because of his brother or something stupid like that."

"Who? Neji?"

"Not Neji,"

"Me?!" He asks cutting him off.

Growling he snaps. "No bobblehead! Itachi"

A loud bang called both boys attention to the closet. Lee's eyes widened with fright. Gaara must be back from wherever he went. That means...

"What was that?" Asks the child getting up from his fold out futton. Reaching for the knob, he's shocked when Lee grabs his hand away from it. "Heey! You can't touch me!"

Letting him go he holds up a hand for him to keep his voice down since it was getting late. "I know I'm sorry, but you can't go in there."

"Why not? Are you hiding nerd stuff in there and think you're really gonna make some kind of breakthrough with it." He turned back around on his bed giving Lee the long side eye.

"No, nothing like that. Its just a mess in there, something may have fallen."

Rolling his eyes he lays back on his bed facing the window so not to look at the ugly boy looking down at him. Laying down as well, Lee looks down at the child.

"Naruto, please be my friend... It would mean a lot to me."

The boy mouthed the older kids words making googly eyes in mock.

"I grew up without friends you know... At the orphanage my only friends were the adults and sometimes I felt like they were fed up with playing with me." His eyes teared. "I would watch the other kids playing their games and," with a shrug he says. "I would put myself in there with them but thinking about it and doing it just isn't the same... I thought when I get adopted this will change because I'm gonna make friends- it didn't turn out that way, everyone hates the way I look I guess. Kind of like you and Kiba-..."

"Is this gonna be a story?" Interrupts the boy. "Listen, its great that you wanna be friends and maybe someday someone will feel almost desperate enough to consider you and when they do then you can hang on for dear life because you're waisting your time with me- you and me are like an icy slope and a climber. I'm the slope and you're the climber and you've got bottle caps on your fingers- good night."

That did it. Gaara slammed his fist into the wall so hard it made a popping sound.

"There's that noise again? Do you have a dog or something?"

"No, its really nothing- honest. So what was this thing you were talking about with Sasuke?" Deciding on that as the topic since Naruto was clearly only trying to make his brother jealous.

"Its like everytime we get really close he shoves me away because he thinks he's gonna end up like his brother or something."

Nodding, Lee says. "Its understandable, most people don't wanna end up doing as bad influences have done."

"But he's not his brother is what I'm saying."

"Maybe he can't decipher the non-ressemblences on his own... A lot of the time with brothers the younger one tends to mimic which ever sibling they think reminds them most of their self, at least until they can identify theirself on their own. Sasuke might not be there yet." Thinking about what he just said reminded him of what Gaara said, maybe he is wrong to try to be molded into what everyone else wants.

Sitting up, Naruto turned to the boy with a big happy grin. "You may be right Gejimayo, thanks!" Throwing his arms around the boy he's shoved away by a hard push.

Confused, Lee looks down at Gaara's hands reclining through his torso. When did he?

"Heh heh, I got'cha. Don't touch you like you can't touch me. You've got guts alien face, I'll give you that." Standing, he smooths his clothes out. "I'm gonna go pee." Dashing off out of the door, he closed it on his way out.

"He's not coming back." Says the raven haired male. Laying back on his bed he looks at Gaara who is glaring at him until his face softens.

"I didn't mean what I did before when I tried to hurt you."

"Don't worry about it, you were going through something- I could tell. Are you feeling better now?"

Gaara nods, then looks at the bedroom door. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Let guys like Naruto be a jerk to you?" Looking at Lee he continues. "You have so much strength and fighting knowledge, I can tell because of all those weapons you have on the wall and I've seen you working out with them when you first moved in here. So why not beat them up."

"I'm not a fighter Gaara, I tried to be that person once- twice actually but my fathers were so disappointed in me. I don't want to upset them, because..." He trailed off.

"They might send you back."

"Yeah."

"I don't think they would, they love you even I can see that." He looks at Lee's hands taking one into his own. "I wanna help you, that's what friends and lovers do they help each other."

"Again with that," laughs the taller male. "There's no swaying you is there."

"No." He answered simply. "I wanna beat them up for you."

"Who?"

"This Kiba and Naruto, just bring them here."

Lee laughed out loud to that. "No, Gaara that's crazy. You can't beat them up."

"Why not, they feel they have a right to beat you up and call you names."

"They're just immature, they'll grow out of it." He shrugs. "Its not like I have to be around them."

Gaara seemed not to wanna hear that, so instead he relaxed his self a bit more. "You sleep, I'll make sure Naruto doesn't pick on you if he comes back."

"Don't hurt him." Warns Lee before laying down.

"I won't."

Smiling he hugs the boy. "Thank you. Good night boyfriend."

"Boyfriend." He brushes the boys bangs from his forehead then plants a kiss there.

Naruto can think again if he thinks that door will be opened. Getting out of the bed Gaara turned the lock. Sometimes his range isn't so great but he can touch nearly everything in the house effortlessly. He learned how to possess people on a weekend when everyone was gone and only he and Kakashi were left in the house. The man was reading a news paper, relaxed, completely unaware when he jumped in. He just can't seem to make a clean break from them without feeling dizzy. Crawling back into bed he kissed his boyfriend one last time then closed his eyes for another sleepless night.

Up the hall, Naruto crept into Sasuke's bedroom right into bed with him. Snuggling up close to the boy, he kisses him on the cheek then whispers,

"Sorry." Before going to sleep.


	16. For Those of Us Who Lie

"Sasuke?" Naruto poked the boy on his side. "Are you awake?" He asks quietly.

Sasuke thought about faking sleep a little while longer but he knew he couldn't get away with it after all and besides he really wants to talk to Naruto as well. Being silent for so many hours gives you a lot of time to think about things. Regrettably, he answers. "Yeah."

"Good, cause I really wanna talk to you." Rolling onto his back, he stares at the ceiling. "Its about your brother, Lee. He told me that, you're young and since you only had one brother you looked up to him and imitated him sometimes- or something like that." Turning his head to look at the moonlight drenched child. He never noticed how pale Sasuke was until seeing him in the blue light of the moon. Shaking off the blush, he continued. "So when you're with me you think about how he was in love and it makes you feel trapped, like you're gonna turn out like him or something... Right?"

The other boy is quiet for a bit, but he then nods to the watered down blond's statement. He isn't the only one having the moon play with his looks. Naruto's usually loud in life coloring is washed down to an adorable state. Reaching up, Sasuke touches the side of the boys face. "That's it exactly... I'm not the kind of kid that would watch his parents be in love, I may have been young but I wasn't stupid I knew how babies were made and watching adults interact like they're ready for another was gross so I looked to Itachi." He was silent for a bit. "Sometimes I think he's even the reason I'm gay, I wanna be like him so much or at least I wanted to. But no, seeing him with Mamoru only confirmed that such things exist, I never looked at girls in a romantic way so he was my example- Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

The former Uchiha winced from the pain his tooth was signaling him due to the air getting into his mouth from talking. Damn that Naruto, why'd he have to hit him anyway. "I realize that I'm not my brother and things won't turn out like that with you and me."

"Damn right!" He cheered before raising a fist to knock it against his head. "See, I'm built like an ox!" He knocked a bit more. "You're not gonna take me down after even seventy hits!"

Pressing a finger to his lips, the other boy glared at his bed companion. "Do you have to be so loud, these walls are paper thin."

"Sorry, sorry." He waved his hands. Relaxing a bit, he sighs. "So does that mean you're gonna give us a try?" He sits up now. "Because Sasuke, I really like you." His voice is now at a whine.

"I know, I do too." Cocking a brow when Naruto grabbed him from under his arms to hoist him onto his lap, Sasuke's back to his chest so that he's now seated between his legs. "Aaahhh," he said refreshed. "Isn't that better?"

Scrunching his face in confusion, he snuggles the back of his head against the blond's chest. "What's better?"

Without word, Naruto slid his hand beyond the waistband of Sasuke's pajama pants until his fingers coiled securely around the pale boys member. Sasuke caught his breath in surprise his back arched when the heat from the treatment he's receiving traveled to his face. Hearing a snicker from Naruto made him wanna sock the boy in the gut but at the same time he chose to grab onto his wrist to insure that he keep his hand down there doing what its doing. His chest rose and fell to the speed of the blond's hard and swift, jerks. With his other hand Naruto grabbed a hold of his lovers thigh pulling him up a bit higher so that his genitals are lined up with its desired location but he made no effort to intrude where he wasn't yet welcomed, he instead rested the side of his face against Sasuke's who's lying it on his shoulder.

The bluenet whispered his name into his mouth when turning his head to face him licking the boys parted lips was all Naruto could do to avoid ramming into Sasuke like a dog in heat. He kissed the boy while moving his hips in a circular motion against his backside. Since the bed isn't touching the wall Sasuke parted them to either side of the bed which would have been a perfect split had his legs not been bent. Uchiha's have to be flexible, maybe not as flexible as a Hyuuga who learn an art of fighting that is so fluid they may as well have bones like jelly. But the bluenet knows that thinking things like that are his way of derailing a train that's about to start his blood flowing in what might be the wrong direction. Naruto's middle finger parted ways with his friends which are now in the process of helping his palm knead his sacks so that it can brush against his opening. The blond tease nibbled his ear for permission but Sasuke could only nod his brain lost speech the second a bead of appreciation came rushing from his body.

Sasuke let out a moan that was a bit louder than he would have liked but only because Naruto was giving him an earful of his own. The rest of his pajamas pants came down to his knees no longer covering any part of his lower region and he can feel Naruto's free hand removing his own pants. This excitement building in the air meant that he's ready it had to, there was no stopping after coming this far. He only wished he had lubricant or something to make it easier on him.

Seeing as how his 'quiet' boyfriend would lower his pleasured sounds, Naruto pulling the two fluffy pillows from behind them and placed them down before Sasuke, on top of the other then he bent the boy over them to indicate that he should stifle his moans. The blond boys fingers are now scissoring his lovers opening while he lubes himself with his free hand. The bluenet muffled his voice by letting it hit the pillows but he had no idea how good it would feel to have sex. Its not just being with someone its really feeling like you're a huge part of everything that they are. He had told the boy to please hurry it along because he thought for sure he would die from over stimulation, but Naruto was really milking this thing out, with his soft kisses and touches Sasuke could guess this wasn't his first time.

Lined with the boy's entrance, Naruto removes his finger than grabs a wet hold of Sasuke's hips. Bending forward he places a kiss along his spine with each inch that moved inside of him and he gave a nibble when he hit that barrier of acceptance which actually lessoned the pain of it being punctured since attention was drawn somewhere else and from then on it was blue lights that rose to a white when the speed picked up after the initial ten strokes that were slow. Sasuke cried out with each heighten of pleasure that coursed through him, when sound left, sight, taste, all basic thought was removed replaced with nothing but the fluid feeling of in and out.

Downstairs. Lee felt around through the darkness for the phonebook that's located under the side table on the left. He threw himself from a wet dream starring him and his younger brother, the dream was along the lines of a very dark place and Sasuke was illuminating a bright white light that seemed only to touch him rather than brighten the rest of the room. The boy was in full gear grind session with him, both of them naked and moaning but Lee knew that Gaara was the little trouble maker behind this odd wet dream of his and with great effort as he sleeps rather heavily he threw himself from the dream just to find out that the reason for his night television was caused not by his new boyfriend but by Sasuke and Naruto who pulled a disappearing act with the bathroom trip he took. So the first Hatake son took the time to travel away from the noise, downstairs and into the kitchen.

Locating the phonebook he takes it into the kitchen, grabs the phone taking it over to the sink where he then flips on the blue overhead light. Opening the book, he thumbs through it to the 'S' section. "Sabaku... Sabaki... Sabakan!" Ducking like someone popped him atop his head, he makes a face to silence his self. "There's only one though... I hope this is them." Dialing the number he glances at the clock seeing that its nearing 2 o'clock. Maybe I should have waited on this? But the phone is already ringing, last thing he'd wanna do is wake them up and have hung up the phone then they would call back in the morning and someone else would get the phone. Looks like I'm screwing up left and right. He thinks while waiting out the rings. Just as he is about to give up the phone picks up and a woman comes on the other end.

"Hello?"

Crap! Swallowing hard Lee clears his throat to find his voice. He brought this on so what exactly did he plan to say? 'Oh hey this is about your dead son, if you could just tell me how he died he'd like to pass on.' That isn't gonna work. What to say, what to say?

"Screw you."

Is that any kind of way for a woman to talk?

"I'm hanging up."

"No wait!" He shouted then lowered his voice after wincing at the thought of waking someone up. "Is this the Sabakan home?"

Sighing in aggression, the woman says. "Yes, who is this? What do you want."

"I'm Rock Lee," he said using his original name because he doesn't want the Sabakan's coming after him or something. After all, he knows nothing about this family except that they're terrible because they treated his friend so poorly. "And I wanted to talk to you about your brother." He knows to say brother because even though this young woman sounds rather womanly he knows that Gaara's mother committed suicide when he was born.

"Kankuro's not home... Bye now-..."

"No! Not Kankuro I mean your little brother- Gaara."

She was silent for a moment, then quietly she asked. "What about him?"

"I'm very sorry for your loss but... you see, this is very complicated because I don't know how to say it without sounding disrespectful so-..."

"Spit it out!" Temari snapped.

"I was just... I was just wondering how your little brother died. I ask this because I wanna visit his grave site and leave him a gift."

"What the hell are you talking about," asks the young woman. "My little brother is in London in boarding school, he was sent there a week before we moved- our uncle took him."

"Oh but you're wrong, he's not in London." He may as well be blunt. "Miss Temari... your younger brother is still living at your old house with my family. Do you understand?"

"That you're an idiot. Gaara's in London, stop being weird and if you call back I'm calling the police on you- after all," her voice raised in a serious though teasing manner. "I know where you live." With that she hung up the phone.

"Hello?" He listened to the dial tone then hung up when he turned to leave the kitchen he got the scaring of a life time seeing two large red glowing eyes standing at the exit.

They approached him fading dimmer and dimmer the closer they got until Gaara came into view of the dim sink light. Lee let out a held breath seeing that it was just Gaara but he only sharply drew it in again wondering if the male heard his conversation. Would Gaara think he was asking about him to get information so that he could get rid of him. Lee was serious when they first formally met about not wanting him to go.

"Gaara what are you doing down here?" He asks him following his gaze with his own to the phone book. Flipping it closed he laughs. "I didn't see you when I woke up, where were you?"

"Watching your brother and Naruto." He answered simply attention pulling away from the book. "What are you doing?"

Missing the last part, Lee scoffed in disbelief. "Gaara you shouldn't spy on people in their private moments; I wish I didn't know what they were doing but, to answer your question I was calling your family."

"Why?" He pressed a weightless hand to Lee's chest giving it a slight chill. He seemed to be more interested in the buttons on his pajamas then the question.

"I wanted to ask them about what happened on the day you died- remember I said I would help you figure that out?" He used his own words in his defense. Gaara nodded, fingers traveling up his shirt causing him to back away from the shudder it caused. Someone clearly got a little worked up playing peep show. "I spoke with your sister, she thinks you're in London at some boarding school."

"Why would she think that?"

"Temari said your uncle took you so he must have been the one who told them."

The red head thought those words over. He didn't understand why his uncle would lie about something like that. Boarding school? Lee looked his friends face over as he concentrated. Something in the story didn't make sense to him either namely the part where said son is still living in his old house and very much dead.

"Gaara think, what were you doing that day, what happened before you died?"

"I'm trying..." He trailed off. He can remember sitting on his bed, carving up his sisters doll, then he set up his trap for her. What happened after that? He wonders. I went to get Kuma-sama's overalls when it got dark... "It got dark when I went into my closet like someone was closing the door."

"Weren't you alone?"

Gaara nodded. "I had a doctors appointment that day and had to stay home from school..." He went quiet as he thought.

"Who took you?"

"My uncle, he was also my nanny my Dad told me once."

"Did your uncle leave after that?"

Gaara nods. "He brought me home then said he was leaving because he was installing a new sink at his house."

Lee absorbs the information. This is like a police movie. He thinks absently. "Where does he live?"

"Same side of the street, two houses down- but I've tried to go to him and I can't leave the house."

"But I can! Tomorrow is the weekend, so I can go over and see if he knows what happened."

With a frown he says. "Alright. Lets go back upstairs and lay down."

"Okay." Holding out a hand he smiles when the shorter male takes it then he leads him upstairs.

Early that morning. Naruto is awake humming lively and almost bouncing in place as he pees. What a night! He may not have been a master at it like Kiba but Sasuke gave him a pretty okay blowjob afterwards as sort of a... well whatever it was he liked it. Hearing other sounds of movement, he pulls up then flushes, walking out of the bathroom he sees Lee heading downstairs, rushing up to him he pounced on the boys back.

"Gejimayu!" He shouted. "I have to thank you for your advice."

"What advice?" He asked dumbfounded.

"About Sasuke, if you hadn't told me all that mumbo jumbo stuff than we wouldn't have gotten to talking and we wouldn't have-... well I can't tell you that part!" He slapped him on the back while keeping his hold with his other arm.

Hearing two familiar groans come from two different rooms, followed by an abrupt closing of the room in front of his Lee rolled his eyes. "That's great Naruto, but can you please keep it down? Neji and Kakashi like to sleep in." He gave a little shake to release the boy from his piggy back.

"Alright, alright." Taking a good look at him the blond childs eyes light up with awe. His mouth formed a 'W' as he was starting to say something then he grabbed a hold of his wrist asking. "What are you wearing?"

Blushing, Lee said. "Its a form-fitting unitard, Otousan and I were it to work out."

"Can... I work out with you and and," he's practically bouncing from toe to toe. "wear that like you?"

This time it was Lee's eyes that lit up in awe. "You mean, you want to wear this?!" His voice raised and he heard the groans again but he is too hopped up to stop himself from shouting. "That's the best! You Naruto with a little work-..."

His brother went on rambling as he, Sasuke, slipped by with his sullied sheets and pillowcase. As he made a break for the stairs he heard his name as Lee said that he owned one of those awkward workout uniforms. Great. I'm dating my brother. Thinks Sasuke as he sneaks past Gai, who's doing some light stretches into the kitchen to the washing machine. He's done clothes lots of times as a kid so this was no problem. A little of that blue and white powder should do the trick.

"Sasuke!" Greets Gai causing the boy to jump clean out of his skin. "Have you come to join Lee and me again?"

"Uh-uh, Naruto is though. I have to talk to father." He dashed by with a quick 'good morning' hug. He knew Gai was a sucker for hugs and he wouldn't ask him to join them again since his words were sincere. On his way up he passed Lee and Naruto. Lee he was used to but Naruto, that was gonna be his laughter whenever he needed cheering up. He looked ridiculous! And form-fitted or not it hung in some parts since Naruto's build isn't imprinted in his clothes. But its nice to see them getting along, and it actually seemed effortless even though Sasuke asked Naruto to leave his brother alone after they finished up last night. Family is important to him and Naruto should respect that. Walking into Kakashi's room, he sees the man hidden within the blankets and pillows but what intrigues him is his face is uncovered! Walking closer, he sits at the edge of the bed ready to pull that blanket free when he hears.

"Good morning, Sasuke."

Sasuke recoiled his hands to his sides then with a smirk he climbed into bed with the man, pulling the blanket up about his chest then he closed his eyes. Cocking a brow, Kakashi shakes his head in dismay then buries his uncovered face deeper into the bedding. The two lay silently for a while then Kakashi finally cleared his throat to say.

"I see no breakfast, which means you must have come in to talk. So go ahead."

Keeping his eyes closed, relaxed position in the bed he replies with little lip movement brought on by lack of energy from his menial sleep. "Naruto and I made up."

With an unseen smirk, Kakashi says. "I know."

Paling, Sasuke snapped his eyes open. "You do?"

"We all know."

He probably heard us just like we- or at least Neji and I hear him and Gai. He swallowed hard ready to explain but his father cut him off.

"Judging by the boys loud happiness and you're using his name again instead of calling him idiot as you did during dinner and when we got home all the way up until you walked from the bathroom that Naruto just entered after you."

Sasuke could feel an invisible hand swipe across his forehead with relief. He's just talking about that. "Kakashi... I wanna ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Do you..." he trailed off for a second then turned away to keep his blush unseen he asked. "Do you approve of him?"

"Naruto? Let's see... I've known the boy for four and a half months and even though he bitches with every hair cut he gets he's never once been much of a pain and seeing him around the house all the time I've gotten used to his loud ways." Kakashi paused to yawn. So much for sleeping in, his body is already clearing out his sleep intoxication. "I approve- but why do you ask?"

"I never got to ask my father about any one I was with because he wasn't around long enough to see me in my dating years but... since Naruto is a guy, I doubt he'd be okay with it."

Kakashi's hand reached out from under the blanket to pat him on the chest. Sasuke watched the mans hand with question then he looked over at the gray haired male who is hiding himself in the pillow, he even has the blanket rising high on his neck and cheek. What is he hiding?

"...Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"...Can I see it?"

Thinking over the question, the man snickers. "I thought you would have rather experimented with your little friend but if you insist."

Wide eyed, Sasuke shoved the blanket back down kicking his second father on the leg. "Pervert." He spat with a pout. "I meant your face."

"Ohh, well why didn't you say so?" Sitting up with all the dramatic pause in the world, Kakashi turned to face his son not surprised when the boy blushed and turned away, that was most peoples reaction. "Happy?"

"...Did you lose that piece of your nose from that war?" He asked suddenly shy. Regardless the scars and missing molar Kakashi is very handsome, Sasuke would say its especially in the cheeks as he has the same amount of baby-fat as his older brothers face.

"Yup." Kakashi got comfortable and Sasuke mimicked him. "I lost this tooth from Gai elbowing me in the mouth when me and another guy pulled him away from a bomb site."

"Was Gai all right?"

"Perfectly fine, physically. Mentally he was never the same; a kid ran out to his best friend crying he grabbed a hold of the child and that was the last we saw of him... Gai blamed himself and he completely lost his mind, he was discharged and I resigned because I wanted to take care of him..." He seemed to be recalling every minute of nursing his lover. "That's how he and I got together, one too many nights of holding your sobbing partner. Since then he made somewhat of a full recovery."

"Somewhat?"

It was at that time they heard Gai shouting something to Lee and Naruto about there being plenty more burn to go around in the workout.

"As you can see the youthful thing started sometime after his recovery, he said he planned to live every day to the fullest, giving out enough energy for two men- one being his best friend Maniwa."

Sasuke felt like such a jerk right then, he had blown Gai off after a while because he felt like a complete dork working out every morning, especially with the mans choice of clothing for them to do it in.

Reading the boys mind, Kakashi rubbed his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It'll take a lot more than not wanting to exercise to lower his spirits again. Kind of like Naruto."

Smiling Sasuke lay himself fully in the bed and closed his eyes, Kakashi now mimicking him. "Yeah. I guess we got lucky."

"Mmhmm," he snuggled into the bed. "And if things don't work out I hear he's some kind of bed buddy."

Scrunching his face up, Sasuke snagged the pillow from under his fathers head then began to pummel the life out of him.

Breakfast was great there was a huge pile of scrambled, western style, eggs more than any human could eat which was the perfect amount for Gai, Lee, and their new mouth to feed Naruto. The toast was toasted perfectly, the bacon went on for miles and there was enough rice to stuff a pillow that's lost its fluff or something like that. Either way the conversation was nice and Kakashi announced that the family is going on a fishing trip over the three day weekend. All those in party were excited to go, except for Naruto who decided to fiddle with his napkin until Kakashi rolled his living eye then asked.

"Would you like to come Naruto?"

"Only a whole lot!" He sprang up from his seat throwing his arms around the gray haired male, cuddling his cheek to his own. "Thank you, thank you."

"Alright, alright. Back off." He shoved the boy gently away. "We're leaving around 11 so be sure to tell your Grandfather about it."

"Mmhmm." The boy is now humming as he eats. This is gonna be a great day!

What was I thinking? Wonders Kakashi before tossing a glance at his youngest child, who is watching Naruto rather inconspicuously from the side of his eye. Things you do for love. He sighs.


	17. It Hits You Hard

Watching his boyfriend fold a pair of shorts he pulled from his dresser, Gaara cocks his head in wonder. Lee walks into his closet then fishes for a shirt, he can't seem to find anything since his roommate took it upon himself to rearrange everything. Pausing in his search he rolls his eyes in a huff.

"Gaara," he says in a tight tone. "How am I gonna explain this to my parents?"

Assuming he's talking about the hole he put in the wall, Gaara frowns thoughtfully never taking his eyes from Lee's movement. "Naruto was making me mad."

"You didn't have to take it out on the wall, you have to learn to control your temper." Coming from the closet he throws his hands up in defeat. "Have you seen my forest green t-shirt with the leaf symbol on it?"

Thinking the question over, Gaara gets up and retrieves the shirt for his fussy lover. Taking it with a smile, Lee says

"Thank you." Then folds it and packs it away in a backpack.

"Where are you going?" Gaara finally asks.

"On a fishing trip over the three day weekend- we're leaving as soon as Naruto comes back with his stuff."

"Why?"

"Because we're a family and Gai-san thinks we should do something together."

Blinking, he asks. "Then why is Naruto going?"

"Because he's a poor dear."

"Hn. Freeloader." He comments to no one. Watching his lover zip up his bag, he sets a hand on it to keep him from picking it up. "You know I can't leave the house."

"I know." He tugs the bag with some effort he's sure he can pry it away from the boys ghostly grip. "But, it isn't a bad thing and I plan to bring you back something nice."

"Like what," he asks skeptically. "A host body willing to let me take over it so that you and I can love each other like your father and brothers do."

Laughing, Lee finally pulls his bag free. "You're very funny, you should work on that while I'm gone."

"You hate me?"

"Never."

That earned him a smirk but he remained stubborn to Lee leaving him. "Then why go?"

"I need this bonding time to make everything like I imagined... back when I first heard about my brothers I had all these thoughts about what it would be like: manly wrestles, stories about our day, sharing things with each other but, its nothing like that and it makes me wanna-..." He bit back his tears, finding a way to shake them off completely he stands up giving Gaara a kiss. "I'll miss you very much, but please don't make going be a sad thing for me."

"Okay."

His gaze turned to the door calling Lee's attention to it; there in the entry way is Sasuke with a questioning look on his face.

"You're really good at changing your voice," he says coming in, taking a seat on his brothers bed. "But I'd lose the other stuff people might think you're weird."

"Right." He glances at Gaara who is still sitting on the bed in plain site gritting out his brother. How can he not see him!? "Did you want something?"

"Just to thank you for talking to Naruto." He swallowed a second, it felt like someone were listening to them. Must be Lee's creepy behavior rubbing him the wrong way. "And if he told you anything personal about me you can just forget about it okay? It was a long time ago and-..."

Lee holds up a hand. "None of my business, I know. I won't question it."

Smiling, he opens his arms. "Thanks."

Taking the hug, Lee really did think he was gonna cry now. Maybe things are gonna turn around from this trip, he and Naruto can become friends and his brothers will go back to when he first met them and his fathers will back the school off and regain their love for him.

Hearing his sniffles, Sasuke leans from the hug. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he sniffles wiping a set of tears from both eyes. "I'm just happy that everyone is happy. Are you excited about the trip?"

"Yeah, I've never fished before." Getting up from the bed, Sasuke walks to the door Lee not far behind him. "My Dad didn't really have a lot of time to do things with me but he did teach me how to fight."

"I'll bet you're really good! We should spar sometime."

"Yeah." He set an arm around his brothers back until Naruto rushed up the stairs and leapt on his back.

"Whose ready! I'm ready!" He cheered like a good little hypeman. "Ne, Gejimayu, are you ready?"

"Uh huh." Its nice to see the blond being kind, he really is nice to be around when he's like this.

The three of them travel downstairs, Sasuke nearly choked by Naruto's grip in the process. In a strained tone he says. "Hurry up Kakashi, you'll be late."

"Yeah, I just need a quick shower." He says. "Won't take longer than a minute."

The three of them walk out the house, Naruto finally getting down from the free ride. "Shot gun!" He cried out leaping into the passenger seat.

Lee slid in the back behind the fired up blond, Sasuke taking the middle assuming Neji would want the window. Gai walked out of the house a load of things in his arms to bring with them: ice box, fishing equipment, etc. Lee climbed from the car to give his dad a hand with carrying.

"Naruto, my father is sitting there." Sasuke says actually noticing that the blond wasn't joking and had intended to drive in the passenger seat.

"Aaaww, but I always ride shotgun with my Grandpa." He climbs over the divide and into the back seat getting on Sasuke's lap. "I'll take this one instead." He plants a kiss on the boys lips, getting one in return.

"Whoa!" Says Gai covering his eyes though leaving a peak between his fingers. "Nice to see you've made up but let's not get carried away. Love is amazing but must be given in small doses of affection." He climbs in.

"Yes sir, dai gejimayu." Sliding from Sasuke's lap, he buckles up.

Inside the house, Neji is on the phone. "We're going on a weekend trip."

"Sucks." Replies his mellow friend. "Where too, maybe I could happen by."

"Doubt it, we're taking food with us for the ride over."

"Ouch, that far." He sighs like he's ready to go to sleep. "Well, it's troublesome but I'll make the time to miss you."

"My heart skipped a beat." He teased.

"I should hope so, my thoughts aren't just tossed around you know."

Checking the clock, he says in a hurried tone. "We're leaving now, I'll call you if there's a phone there."

"Alright, but you owe me because now I actually have to go skating with Ino and Chouji."

Neji just laughed hanging up the phone. Walking outside, his spirit is dampened a bit seeing that he has to sit next to Naruto on the trip over. But we all make sacrifices. Climbing in he expected to go right then until he noticed that they were missing someone.

"He said he was taking a quick shower, he should be drying off by now." Explains Sasuke.

10 minutes later...

"Did I ever tell you kids about a time when I broke my nose doing hand-stands on the table of Kakashi's mothers house."

28 minutes later...

"I had a funny dream last night!" Says the blond.

42 minutes later...

"Maybe I should go get him?" Lee wonders aloud.

Leaning over to the front seat, Naruto says. "I'll get him." He slams his palm into the horn.

Beep! Beeeep!

1 hour and 3 minutes later...

"Hey Kurenai sensei!"

The four kids wave to the woman who just began to water her lawn. Seeing them sitting in the car she cocked a brow but waved with a sweet smile.

"Creepy to live by a teacher right?" Says Gai.

1 hour and 10 minutes later...

"Let's get out and stretch our feet, I'll go in and get him."

When all of them climbed from the car, almost like the man had planned it, Kakashi walks out of the house.

"Back so soon, I didn't even get a chance to go." He says with a hand up like he's waving them in. "How was fishing?"

"Where were you?" Asks Neji with a new twitch in his right eye as he climbs back into the car.

"Well, I was out of the shower when I saw a bug, as I went to kill it it told me that I could have three wishes if I let it live so I wished I could have slept a little longer." He gets into the car, buckling up. "I couldn't think of two more so I just got some breakfast then brushed and came out."

Sasuke smiled seeing that he chose to go maskless today. Naruto was dumb-struck staring at the man.

"We ready."

"Don't get married kids." Says Gai adjusting the rearview then they were out of there.

4 4 4 4

Gaara is done crying they've been gone for two hours now and he spent one of those hours staring out the window at the unmoving van attempting to make out every move Lee and anyone else made, because if someone touched him he would kill them no questions asked. There is a slight problem with that, though, Lee's sadness but then again they aren't really his family so maybe he'd bounce back after the first two days. Maybe not. The second hour Gaara decided to cry, he didn't feel the tears pricking his eyes as he would if he were alive but he cried all the same. It was annoying to shed hollow tears when he actually felt them for a change; to him it seemed like his love is as hollow as the water coming from his eyes but its just not true! Now, Gaara is staring, he hasn't been completely alone like this since he was alive and tried for the life of him to avoid his family.

What am I supposed to do without Lee? He gave me love and company but he's gone forever so what do I have now? Shaking his head he uncurls himself from the tight ball he put himself in to release his sadness. Hn. And I wonder why he calls me cute and treats me like a child. Sliding from the bed he walks into the closet to inspect the hole he made; with a frown he reaches out to it. Lee would like it if I fixed this, but how? Walking out he heads to the door and down the hall.

Surely the Hatake's keep some kind of plaster laying around or at least the items to make it, whatever they are. Now at the end of the stairs, he walks through the living room into the kitchen to check the pantry for some flour. They made masks in school once and he's pretty sure its the same ingredients with wall plaster. A satisfied smirk appears on his face when he locates the flour. Taking it down from the shelf, he sets it on the counter then fishes around under the sink for a bucket but to no avail.

Maybe in the basement. He ponders as he walks out of the kitchen. Down into the basement he goes, pulling the chain for the light once reaching the bottom of the stairs, he scans the room with his eyes before locating an old ice cream bucket sitting atop a long freezer. His gaze lingers on the long white frozen foods container. Taking a step forward he pulls it back. Blinking in confusion he tries again to just walk forward and nab the bucket but again there's something causing him to hesitate- almost like he's afraid of it.

Why am I so worried, its just a freezer- my family owns one just like it. Walking one step closer his needless breathing becomes hard. Enough of this, I'm not afraid, just cautious. With a small flick from his index and middle finger the bucket pops from the freezer to down by his feet, rolling a slight circle around him in the landing. Calmed, he picks up the item eyeing the freezer one last time before he exited. Now with bucket he enters the kitchen and empties the small sack into the bucket, taking it over to the sink he turns the water on. Mixing it with his hands is tough since his abilities didn't work so great with liquid as they do with solids. When the contents looked a bit gummy he knew that was enough water and turned it off. Lugging the bucket up the stairs he frowned as clumps of it spilled out onto the stairs knowing the he would be the one to clean it up. It will have to wait.

Setting the bucket inside the closet, he looks the hole over knowing the plaster won't do him any good without the missing piece of the wall. Looking around for it, he kneels down then shoves his hand through the wall raising it up until he can pull it from the hole... Success! Giving it a good dunking into the molding he's made, Gaara sets the broken piece of wall into the hole a bit shocked when it drooped and nearly fell again.

Looks like I'll have to hold onto it until it dry's. Holding it in place he scoops clumps from the bucket then paste it to the cracks around the broken wall; to him it looks good as new, all it needs is to dry... He's bored already. Staring around the room, he watches a fly that must have gotten in when they had the door open. Boring. Its sunny out today but he saw lots of clouds in the sky as well. There was a kid in school that liked to watch clouds, what was his name?

Gaara could hear the wind blowing from behind the window, getting an idea he channeled all the cool air he had around him into a solid blow against the plaster. It seemed to be working as he watched the greyish color turn somewhat white. Slowly, he removed his hand from the wall glad to see that the wall held this time. Leaving the closet he snaps his fingers as he realizes that he'd forgotten to bring the bucket with him; going back in he bent over and froze his surrounding became dark as the sun was blocked out by the clouds that floated by

_I'm sorry..._

Gaara winced like he was hit with a severe headache. That voice... he said it to me that day when I...

And like a punch in the face that day played through his mind. He carved up his sisters doll, walked it into her room to set in the closet, he thought he heard something fall downstairs but he was alone after his uncle had dropped him off after his doctors appointment. He had planned to vandalize his brothers room but seeing Kuma-sama sitting alone on his bed, he decided to go in and get him.

_I wanted to dress him because he was naked and Temari wasn't home so he could wear the outfit I stole from her doll without her seeing it. I went into my closet and started dressing him, that's when I heard it... He said that he was sorry. He said that he was sorry and he..._

Gaara upon seeing the light dim around him turned around, eyes widening as he saw his uncle standing behind him arms extended as he reached out for him. He whispered that he was sorry when he noticed that Gaara was looking at him, watching him as he-... The young boys head suddenly turned as though it had just been twisted- snapped Gaara fell to the floor screaming, hands up at his neck. His astrol voice echoed through the home and out of it into the streets, into the wind.

"How could heeee!" Screamed the child. "AAaaaaaaHHHHhhhh!" His eyes ran water, his throat strained as he screamed and writhed in a mental battle with the realization that struck him like a thousand needles. Appliances turned on and off, the walls and window glass shook with the boys fury, the electric razor slid from its place on the sink counter, the toilets flushed repeatedly, lights blinked, the shades rose and fell as the young boy screamed and raged when he realized that his uncle... Yashamaru, the man who tucked him in at night, read him stories, stayed up late even though he was tired, laughed with him when he told lame jokes and calmed him when his brother and sister carved him like a pumpkin... His uncle, his friend... snapped his neck...


	18. Go Ahead Let Your Hair Down

Author's Note: Did I mention when I spoke of a blonde bitch that it wasn't Ino? I should have because it wasn't Ino. I'm talking about a different anime entirely. I hate how this place takes my italics away, hope it doesn't get confusing if I miss fixing any.

Reviews to Master I'll chuck some macaroni, I hate macaroni its terrible. Sharp cheddar and those creepy elbows bleh!

XGaaraxLoverX Aaaaw you guys are gonna make my turtle cry ahaha, its a stupid saying I picked up, don't ask. I'm actually done with it. I'm putting the last three chapters in right now and then its on to the next one. I'm moving in... hmmm, pending and I wanna get a lot done before I go pro-gone for a while. I hate car trips because I think of all this stuff and I can't put it anywhere but on paper so, I'm getting it out. I don't mind disinterest in any part you don't dig too much. I'm the same way when I read, I'm like 'I'm reading this for this person or persons, anyone else not really sure if I care' Sometimes I end up caring and read the full, other times... yeesh, the eye swirling things I've had to skip. *shivers* A masterpiece? That is the best! I hope to write pieces because I'm disturbed, which is probably why I have a hard time with mushy romance. But I try.

xXNeverLoveNeverXx you're talking to the king of rants. I've got Gohan rage. Don't know where it comes from but its there and easily barks from my mouth when I feel closed in over something that's bothering me, so its all good. I know what you mean about poltergeisting I love me some ghost stories, I watch 'em every friday, hunt them with TAPS every Wednesday and so on. Its always the nasty old uncle, which is why in Voices I changed his character to a good guy. But nah, it didn't sound confusing.

KakaIru you're like the sister I wish I had, we'd get along great. We'd be frick and frack causing trouble and not looking back. How could he not wanna be with Lee desperately? He finally has someone in his life and he wants to touch him and love him like he's never been able to with anyone else.

...

The van slowed to a stop at the unpaved curb of a cabin out in the distance. All boys in the car crane their necks to the left window to get a look at the place. Its a flat from what they can tell, but very wide maybe five or so bedrooms and hopefully two bathrooms. Kakashi caught first attention by unsnapping his seatbelt then opening the door. The rest follow suit not wanting to be the last from the car. Lee came around to the back opening the storage area to help Gai and maybe Kakashi get the luggage and things from back there.

"Oh wow!" Naruto wailed, already stripping down to his swim trunks.

Catching the items of clothing tossed his way, Sasuke isn't the least surprised to see that his boyfriend has come fully prepared to swim the minute his feet hit the sand. Balling the clothes into a mess of a bundle he tosses them up in the air then walks after the boy not necessarily after him more like there's only one direction to go; across a small white bridge leading to the sandy area which will lead him to the house.

Neji is at his side after a couple steps and Kakashi is lagging not far behind the two of them with his eyes on Naruto whose already waist deep in the sea.

Hn. At least with him around the trip won't have a chance to get dull. He thinks with a snicker.

"I'll bet I get there faster than you otousan."

The three hear Lee somewhere behind them and know to watch out whenever either of the twin son or father have the voice of challenge waved through the air. Stepping over from the boarded walk into the sand they just miss being plowed into by the two blinded idiots racing by. Lee is the first to make it- well, bump into the house which causes him to look around the pile of objects in his hands and a pair of orange pants, that somehow landed on the bundle, to see what he hit.

Seeing the white beach home he breaks into a huge grin. "Hm. Hm. I win! I win!" He then bellowed an ouch.

"Don't brag so much, its very unbecoming." Says Gai withdrawing the fist he'd just popped his son over the head with.

"Yes, otousan." Setting the bags down, he looks back at his wind swept family. "Hurry up you guys!" He waves a hand in the air while cupping his mouth with the other as if he could project any louder than he already does.

"I wonder if this is a preview of what's to come?" Whispers Neji to his younger brother.

Smiling, Sasuke shakes his head to disagree. "I like the energy, it'll replace what's lacking."

"Who's lacking?" Neji asks with tease in his tone.

"I don't know Nej'," he acts rather guile. "You've been kind of quiet lately, I almost forgot that I had two brothers."

Shoving the boy to his butt, the Hyuuga turned his nose up walking away with a strong stride. Sasuke scoffed, bundling a moist clump of sand in his hand he nails his older brother on the back with it. Turning around, eyes set sharp he charged after the boy with mock malice.

Gai and Lee look on a bit confused but happy to see the two messing around.

"Let's get some lunch started," says Kakashi walking into the beach house. "I'm starving."

The two boys cried out when a wet Naruto leapt on top of them gripping them both to the sand. Lee watched on with a smile; Gai looking at him with a different, almost sad smile.

"Go join them Lee, Kakashi and I will take care of the food."

Turning his head as though his Dad just said some taboo word that was never to be spoken by man, he shakes his head with a reply of. "They're having so much fun, it'd be rude to butt in. I'll just fix up the rooms or something."

"Lee don't feel like an outcast in your own family," he looks out at the three wrestling boys. "Naruto is fitting in like he's part of the pack."

Smiling, he watches them come running this way. "Maybe he should take my place." Says the middle child.

"What?" Gai missed his words as the other kids and their guest came rushing by.

"Hurry up with your trunks!" Calls Naruto, though, he was ahead of both boys.

"I don't want anyone making fun of my hair." Says Neji.

"Come on Lee, let's go swimming." Sasuke says pulling the boy by the elbow.

Feeling his spirits a bit lifted, he heads inside like the rest of them, all boys watching out for Kakashi who is unloading the cooler, and just snaps his fingers remembering that he left the groceries in the car- or to be correct Gai left them in the car since he had brought in their things. Grabbing the keys from the counter, he's again bombarded with young and old teens rushing by, his navy haired son slightly naked jerking his shorts around his waist.

"Looks like someone's embracing the life of a hermit this trip."

"My grandpa is a perverted hermit." Chuckles Naruto on his way out with a soda in hand.

Lee was the next one out the door, but Neji stopped with a hair band in his hand aimed at his father. Kakashi cocked a brow with question until he saw the boy yank his hair into a higher ponytail.

"When I do it I have lumps." He again moves his hand forward for the man to take the band.

"Oh," taking it he pulls the boys hair into a tight ponytail then bands it off a little higher up. "Nice to see you in good spirits, Neji."

Smiling, he says. "Even I have times when I let my hair down Kakashi-san." With that said he left the house with a wave to Gai as he passed by.

"Got the bags." He shows him arms hoisted up a bit. "Now let's make a super nuetritious but still fun lunch for our sons."

The four boys are down at the beach kicking water, dunking their brothers or friend under while laughing hard enough to bust something. Lee offered cupped hands to Naruto who did a kick flip into the cerulean waters, Sasuke trudged over doing the same but didn't quite stick the landing as his boyfriend had toppling head first into the water. Laughing, Lee flipped himself over landing on his back.

"Nee, Neji do that thing that girls do when they dunk their heads under and then flip their wet hair back." Says Naruto nearly scaring the older boy out of his wits by popping up beside him when not minutes ago he disappeared under the water.

"I just got this pulled up, you do it." His voice is lighter than the displeased words he offered.

"But you're the one with long hair! Sasuke, make him do it." Bellows the blond child.

"Neji do it." He says from somewhere.

"That isn't gonna make me do it."

Lee snuck up behind his brother snapping the band from his hair, for all the good it did though, because it tumbled in terrible tangles down Neji's back, causing the male to dip himself under the water. All of them paused, waiting to have blows rained upon them but sighed with relief when a dripping wet Neji merely came up from the water running his hands through his hair hoping to dispell the water going down his face. "Satisfied."

"You didn't even do it." Says Naruto with a cross-armed pout.

Inside. Gai is tearing up watching their children getting along. Kakashi is keeping an eye on the weeping male to make sure he doesn't lose a finger while chopping tomatoes.

"It truly warms the heart when they get along like that."

"Mm."

"Makes you wonder what goes on in a kids mind that they can gang up on each other so completely then back off like it never happened."

"I think it has something to do with being bipolar at a young age."

Gai snickered at that, but he was serious. Its just odd the ways kids treat each other, he remembered being picked on as a kid, just a bit, until he eventually earned the other kids respect and adoration even. But those were the times back then, these days a kid has to be a persons slave first before he can make friends.

"Do you think this trip will cure my cute little Lee from talking to himself?"

"It should, look how well they're all getting along." He points the knife to the window. "When one dog stops puffing up his chest the rest of the followers go along with him."

"What? Whose talking about dogs at this point?"

"Its just a comparison between the two, Gai."

"Oh." Dropping the tomato in the salad, he goes for another to dice incase someone would like some in their sandwich.

Kakashi packs the cooler with what's now been made, salad, sandwich fixings like pre-cut meats and cheese, onions and such in a plastic bag for them, also is a large container of potato salad and Gai has turned on the stove for some fried chicken.

"Take that stuff outside will you, I'll be out once this is done."

Grabbing the cooler Kakashi heads outside.

The kids spotted him right off and they tear across the beach in a race to him. Setting the carrier down he opens up the cooler mentioning something about going back for a blanket so they wouldn't have to sit on the sand. The kids didn't really hear him too well but they figured he said something along the lines of dig in, which they do, in full force. Sandwiches made ten minutes later Gai comes out with a large bowl of fried chicken and the cold food is easily abandoned for it. Naruto did point and laugh at the mans one piece swim suit but it was all for fun. Kakashi joined them in swim trunks as well and he set up the blanket for them to sit on.

"Too bad the clouds hid the sun so well." He says looking up into the thick clouded sky. But at least it looks sunny.

The family ate at first with enthusiasm but as their stomachs filled they slowed it down and conversated a bit. Which is what made Naruto, out of nowhere, ask-

"Do you guys ever feel weird about being a gay couple with kids? Like someone will look at you funny?"

Gai was shocked the most as the boy usually only shouts, points, rants then calms down for muttering. "Sometimes it feels weird, but other times not so much. I think as time goes by this kind of thing will be more acceptable."

A big grin on his face the blond comments. "I hope that I can have kids someday, cause kids are cool I think." Jutting a thumb at his chest, he adds. "I'm gonna make sure the Uzumaki name lives on and my great spirit and my kid can take my place as ruler of Japan when I meet up with the big 'peace out'."

Gai and Kakashi laughed at that.

"Why does everyone react that way? Its true."

"I admire that kind of determination, Naruto." Sticking his thumb out, Gai plasters a big grin on his face catching a glint of hidden sunlight on his teeth.

Naruto looked at the man then mimiced the pose with a laugh. "Yeah!"

"I wanna be a detective, I think." Says Lee getting everyone's attention.

"A detective?" Questions his father. "Why would you wanna do something like that?" After a thought he adds. "Personally I thought you'd want to do something involving fitness like your Dad."

Shaking his head, wet hair sliding a bit sticking messily to his forehead, he replies with great insistance. "I think a detective is a good job, and it helps people." He bites his tongue quickly so that no one further questions his reason. Helping Gaara has really made him feel somewhat- needed.

"I think I might be a cop like my Dad, but if that doesn't work out... I think I'd like to try my hand at barbery."

Snickering quietly Neji says. "I think Kakashi just felt a pair of lips hit him on a private place."

Shoving his brother on the shoulder, Sasuke glares asking. "And what are you gonna do, smartass?"

Everyone seemed impressed with Sasuke's bold choice of words, chuckling a bit because hearing a kid swear is just funny and out of place sometimes.

Neji thought for a moment about that, then with a firm nod he says. "I don't know... maybe I won't be anything, maybe I'll be a gypsy and just see where life takes me."

"Mm." Says Gai. "I always thought you'd be the one to wander."

"Really?"

Gai nods, swallowing a grape. "Most older boys can't really remember their first boyhood dream and so they tend to wander until something comes up."

Neji nods.

"Alright, let's stop this talk and get some activity going." Bribes the buff fitness trainer. "We'll play some volleyball, maybe take a jog- what d'ya say?"

Standing, Neji shrugs. "I'm in."

Following his older brother's lead, Lee chirps. "Same here!"

Stuffing a few more deviled eggs into his trap, Naruto mouthfuls, "Me too!"

"Nah, I'm gonna help Kakashi clean up." Sasuke is already gathering garbage.

"That's the spirit Sasuke." He gives his youngest the good guy pose.

Sasuke returns it, just as he did so many months ago when he used to work out in the morning with the man.

"Let's go boys."

Seeing the others are out of ear shot, the gray haired male turns to his son. "Do I sense a question?" Asks Kakashi while packing the food away.

"No, I just wanted to be with you."

Nodding, Kakashi and Sasuke head back to the cozy white house.

...

After dinner the kids are out for a walk, the sky cleared up only so the sun could go down showing off a nice pinkish color. The atmosphere is so calm and quiet nothing but the sound of the surf rushing back and forth to fill the silence between them.

"You know what," says Neji, gaze going up. "Sometimes I wonder what a grey sky really looks like."

The others look up at the sky with inquiry.

"...Hey Neji,"

Said boy looks over at Sasuke.

"You said before that you wanted to sleep with Shikamaru, why haven't you by now?"

"What do you mean?"

He shrugs. "I mean, most of the time when two people love each other-..."

Neji held up a hand. "I don't love Shikamaru, I do like him a lot though."

"I love Sasuke."

"You're young, so you don't really know what love is yet."

Somewhat offended by that, Sasuke interjects. "Neji you're only 16, you can't know what love is either."

"I do. Love is strong and it cares a great deal if its mental or physical for someone: a boyfriend or girlfriend, mother or father, when you find someone you can feel for completely then you're in love."

They all nod.

"Then what is Shikamaru to you?"

Neji had to think about that for a minute, on the one hand the boy has been there for him many times over the weeks and has been great comfort to him without saying a word, but then there'e also the fact that the horny bastard keeps trying to get into his pants and that's not very flattering.

"Shikamaru is what I need when I need him to be."

Again they nod.

Leaning forward so he can see the older male, Naruto asks. "So then how far have you two gotten with each other?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"Why not? I'll tell you how far Sasuke and me got."

"I already know that the two of you have slept together. Hn. Anyone awake that night knows."

"Geez, do you ever sleep?"

"I have insomnia, I can't sleep."

Naruto crossed his arms grumbling. "Bedtime couldn't sleep, you're just immature."

"Excuse me?"

"You know when kids can't sleep its because they think they're gonna miss something," snickering he adds. "I'll bet you slept plenty when you were an only child."

Choosing to ignore that, Neji kicked a crab out of his path. "If you must know the two of us have only given orals and that's all I'm saying."

Lee's hair nearly stood on end hearing that. Should they be having conversations like this at their ages?

"When did that happen?" Asks Sasuke becoming more curious now that it seemed his brother was willing to share. He's still somewhat curious about the physical part of life, how other people react and things like that. He and Naruto have given each other blowjobs, hand-jobs and had some very fruitful grind sessions but Neji is older, he may be doing something different from the two of them.

"Three weeks back he and I were playing shougi with each other," he looks up as if the scene is playing out in the sky. "I finally managed to beat him... at first I thought, great this guy is gonna turn into a brat and whine about how he let me win or something childish like that, but instead he got up from his seat and kissed me." With a shrug he adds. "I'm not sure when we got over to the tree but he pushed me down and did it."

They were silent, watching him as they continued to walk.

"And?" Coaxed Sasuke.

"And what? I said I wasn't giving you any details."

"At least tell us how it was."

"Are you planning on sleeping with Shikamaru?" He looks at his little brother with question.

"No."

"Then there's no need to know." He smirked though as the memory of how it felt came back to him.

He'd never felt anything like that before, sure he's seen people having sex before but he's never once thought of his self as being one of those people. It just never struck him as something he'd want to do but since the Nara boy forced himself on him, it was actually a nice change of pace in his life. From their the two have taken turns with things like that, hand-jobs- blow-jobs and whatever else and as far as penetration goes Sasuke isn't the only Hatake to have gotten further than curious touches. It happened not long back when he and Shikamaru went to the boys fathers bar and he saw an ATM across the street; having not heard from his fathers lawyer in so long he wanted to make sure the man was still doing his job, and since he wasn't taking calls for some reason Neji thought it best to check in on the money withdraw.

"Hm?"

"What?" Asks the Nara boy standing with a lean on the wall beside him.

"It says that my account has been closed."

Cocking a brow he looks over at the machine. "How can that be? Do you think they made a mistake?"

"..." His brows furrow a moment. "Let me see your cellphone, please." He holds out his hand for it.

"Hm. Here." He takes it from his jeans pocket handing it over to... whatever Neji considered himself to be to him.

Dialing quickly, he holds the phone to his ear waiting out the rings.

"Hello?" Came a quiet voice.

"Hanabi. Is uncle there?"

She was quiet a minute before saying. "I guess you know then."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been leaving messages but you haven't gotten back to them."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that but I've been busy." He lied not wanting to hurt his only liked relatives feelings for a change, besides, she's somewhat of an ally now that he's out of the house.

"Uncle said that you'd probably be so greatful to the family taking you away from us you'd willingly give them all of your inheritance."

"That's ridiculous!"

"I know, me and my mother tried to talk him out of freezing your account but it didn't work... I've been working on him but he doesn't listen."

Neji balls his fist tight enough to make his palm bleed. How could that... that bastard! "Is uncle at home?"

"He's in the backyard, but-.."

"Please go get him!" He snapped.

"Okay."

I got my account unfrozen with a very tongue crunching promise that I have yet to tell my current 'family' about. I promised to come home over the winter break at school, why he would wish that of me I don't know but for my pain Shikamaru was very good to me, he made no advances nor did he suggest any he just let me have my anger shout it out and throw things if I wanted to... I was the first to make a move on him.

"This guy... he's some kind of serious ass right?"

"Mm."

"You should sue him."

"Ha. Shut up."

"I'm serious!" He reaches his arms up over his head cracking his knuckles in the process.

"Yeah."

Laying back on the boys chest after a second of silence he turns his head up a bit kissing Shikamaru under his chin. Turning completely now, he sits down over his hips kissing him deeper and from there he raised the boys shirt up over his head lowering his kiss to his nipples.

"Hey now, you make it seem like we're gonna do more than the usual here." Says the Nara child hardly complaining.

When his pants get undone, Shikamaru can guess this was gonna be more than the usual messing around so he reaches beside the bed and grabs a bottle of lubricant.

To say that it was great is putting it mildly. You can't hate sleeping with someone that tricks you into going further, that jerk worked me hard then climbed on my lap; I barely had to do anything at all.

"Oi, Neji." Sasuke broke him from his thoughts. "Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere." He said lamely unable to remove the ghost of a smirk from his face.

After a bit of silence, Lee says. "I'm thinking of having sex."

The three of them turned their heads as if noticing the boy for the first time, none had a comment to that, until Naruto snickered while saying.

"Hands don't count, Gejimayu."

"I wasn't talking about master-..." He clears his throat suddenly uncomfortable. "Forget it, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Ahahaha, thought so." The blond throws his arms behind his head, walking with a soldiers legs through the unleveled sand.

Though he knew Lee wanted to drop it Neji was curious now that the ball began to roll. "Whom did you plan on sleeping with, Lee?"

With a shrug he says. "Anybody that would sleep with me, I guess."

"I hope you weren't planning on doing it with your imaginary friend." Chides Sasuke.

Wide eyed, Lee shakes his head praying that Naruto was too engulfed in his own puffed up ego to have heard the boy. "No, not him."

Too late. "You have an imaginary friend?" His eyes sparkled with trouble.

"No," he frowns. "I mean, not exactly... Naruto please don't repeat this to anyone."

"Hey its cool, I had lots of imaginary friends until they went away-" He laughed.

Sasuke taps his chin in thought. "Gaara wasn't it."

"Sasuke!" Lee snapped.

"Gross, why the hell did you name him after bedtime?" His eyes turn squint. "There are better names out there than that."

"Its nothing, okay... just forget about it. But no, I'm not planning on doing that and pretending it was with my imaginary friend-.." He shakes his head in frustration. "And he's not imaginary!"

"Alright, sorry." He holds a hand up in defense.

The four of them walk in silence for a bit; the air around them slightly uncomfortable. Naruto slowed his pace a bit going behind them all until he ends up at Lee's side, the raven haired boy looked down at the loud child with nervous curiousity, Naruto reached up grabbing Lee's cheeks then pulled him down to a kiss pulling away with a loud MUA!

Lee looked like he were gonna faint, hand up at his mouth. "Naruto!" He shouts.

"Whaat! Now you can say your first kiss was with a nice guy." He laughed ducking from a swat from Sasuke.

I'm surrounded by idiots. Thinks Neji, though, he's laughing. It is funny getting a surprise kiss from Naruto when you're someone like Lee.

Completely offended, Lee stops where he is, turns out toward the ocean then draws in a breath shouting. "I'm Rock Lee and I will not let people take advantage of me anymore! I will be a better person through good judgement and kindness!"

The three of them turn and watch their brother and friend declare his feelings to the world. Stepping up beside him, they look out at the ocean as well.

"And I won't change no matter what!"

Inspired, Sasuke cups his hands over his mouth then shouts. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke! No one else! I won't let love destroy me!"

Lee and Neji cocked a brow at the last name since they know Sasuke as a 'Noriyuki', but Naruto gave the boy a hug around his neck.

With a shrug Neji calls out. "I'm Hyuuga Neji! And I will free my father and return to my home! And I promise to keep in touch with all the people I have met!"

Not one to be out done, Naruto draws his breath all the way back to his childhood then shouts. "Uzumaki Naruto will be acknowledged as someone great! Forever!"

4 4 4 4

"This is boring." Says Naruto in a sleepy tone, his eyes are barely open.

"Sssshhhh!" They all order.

"There aren't even any fish out here." He continues talking.

"Sssshhh!"

"Oh like that isn't making noise too!" This time he barks.

"Damn it Naruto!" Snaps the Hyuuga. "Why don't you read one of those comics you brought." Returning his gaze to his fishing line, he sighs in frustration.

"Fine, I will." Reaching under the seat he pulls out the small backpack he dragged on board with him, settling on one of his favorites he opens the book giving it a read.

Ten minutes pass; Gai says. "I don't think they're biting today."

"Neither do I." Agrees Kakashi.

Eyes scrunching, Naruto glances over at the older men as though its a warning.

"Should we switch spots?" Asks Neji.

"Mm."

"Hn. I don't see why you get to... everytime I open my mouth... I should have never come if I knew this trip was gonna be boring." He flips a page in his book.

"Naruto." Says Neji.

"Sssshhh." Finish Sasuke and Lee.

"That's it!" Stripping off his clothes much to everyone's displeasure because the boat rocked dangerously back and forth. "I'm fishing my way." He jumped over board.

Everyone watched the blond child sink like a stone, he was down for a while, Kakashi nearly got out of the boat to go fish him out when the boy popped up at the side of the boat. "I caught one!" He cried out reaching down under the water between his thighs. "Look!"

Gai beamed at the size of the thing. "I knew this was a good spot! Way to go Naruto!"

The boy plastered a cheese eating grin to his face rubbing a finger under his nose. "It was nothing! But I caught this fish over there!" He points to a boat further away from theirs. "Ah heh heh, they never saw me coming."

A wry smile on his face, Kakashi reels his line in saying. "Let's just get fish from the store to have for dinner."

Gai pulls Naruto into the boat. The Hatake's pull in their lines surprised to see that each one of them has a dead fish hanging from the end of the hook. Snickering, Naruto adds.

"I didn't want anyone to feel left out."

...

"There you are, 50 dollars." Kakashi says to the man who had his dinner snatched right from under his nose. "Sorry again for the trouble."

Eyeing the money the man says rather happily. "No trouble at all. I know how kids can be." He turns around his rolls of fat going at a slow motion pace of his actions.

Naruto pulled down an eye lid sticking his tongue out at the man. "He can do with a few less meals anyway."

Clapping his hands together Kakashi says. "I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to go home."

"Home? But we still have one more day?"

"And you're welcome to stay with us Naruto," says Gai sitting an arm around the boys shoulders. "But, Kakashi is right."

"Alright," he pouts. "But I never got a fish taco."

"I know, I know."


	19. Pieces of the Puzzle

Naruto rubbed his tired eyes from sleep. Turning his head with a smile, at his boyfriend, he cocks his brows in wonder at the sour face he's receiving from him. "You're pretty comfortable for a pillow." He said to dispell the uncomfortable situation.

Sasuke rubbed his bruised shoulder with a displeased look on his face but he couldn't be too mad at him it was a long ride home for all of them and he was more than ready to drop off himself if Naruto's mountain of a head didn't crash land on his shoulder first.

Looking out the window, Lee's bored expression turned happy when the scenery became familiar. "There's the house!" He points at the windshield.

"Thank God." Neji says unsnapping his seatbelt. He's had enough sun and surf fun to last him his whole life. Fishing was nice, though, it reminded him of all those times his father took him when he was younger. They never caught anything either, which is why that was the best part of the trip for him- minus the fact that Naruto had gotten them all to eat a worm.

The car rolled to a stop in the driveway of their home and everyone climbed up groaning over their tired legs. Naruto pecked Sasuke on the cheek before saying goodbye to everyone and dashing across the street.

Gai pulled the keys from his pocket. "Aaaah, that was a great trip. Look at the healthy tan I-..." his words staggered to a halt when he opened the door and caught sight of what could only be described as the after effects of a Hurricane playing tag with every item in the house. "Nnnnoooooooooooo!" Screamed Gai. He knew that only one thing could have happened. Hands slapped to his face in a dramatic way, he spins into the house in a display of absolute insanity. "We've been broken into!" He declared to the family that was slowly making their way in. "Robbed!" The man continued to whail. "Our personal home infiltrated by shady, bad people who wish nothing but harm upon us!"

"What happened in here?" Says Neji taking a look around.

The place was worse than worse. Chairs knocked onto their sides, lamps fallen one of them is broken the other is turned on but still in tact laying on its side. But from the sound of a blender going in the kitchen the living room wasn't the only place hit.

Gai is still being overly dramatic on the floor, hands and knees crying over the treatchery of mankind. Sasuke stepped into the house, wide-eyed at the site of it. Neji stepped past Gai to turn off the lamp then he went into the kitchen to shut off the other appliances going. Kakashi looked about the place with concern in his face.

"I don't recall any reports about an Earthquake- not to mention we were only five hours away we would have felt it.

"Should I call the police?" Asks his youngest after being brick walled by the condition the place is in.

"Not just yet; first we have to see if anything is missing." Kakashi gathers his weeping lover from the floor giving him a shake as if to say 'snap out of it and help clean up'. "Gai we need to clean up to make sure nothing is missing."

"Right. Of course, duty before tears."

Smiling, Kakashi pats the man on the shoulders. "Something like that."

Lee walked into the house setting their items down getting a look at what all the yelling was about. His mind instantly went to Gaara and he dashed upstairs concerned for his friend.

"Lee's got the right idea, better make sure none of your things were taken Sasuke."

Sasuke, who was setting the table right side up nearly dropped it back on its side hearing that. He didn't know what he'd do if someone took his things, he dashed upstairs with the speed of someone who thought they'd catch the person in the act, Neji went by with much of the same fervor.

Lee shoves his bedroom door open then scans the area for Gaara. He's nowhere in sight. He didn't even bother to pay attention to the fact that his room was completely intact while his brothers were in muted shock at the damage done in theirs, but then again why would his room be trashed, Gaara loves him. But if he loves him then how could he do this to his family he said he wouldn't menace them anymore.

"Gaara?" He called out experimently. "Gaara." He adds a little highten to his voice. "Gaara!" He's at the closet now. Walking inside he sees the boy huddled in the corner, hugging himself. Was he really this lonely? "...Gaara? Are you ok? Look, I'm back, you don't have to be sad anymore... Gaara?"

He wasn't moving, not even an inch.

Can he not hear me? Not sense me? Swallowing hard, he reaches out to touch him but withdraws his hand quickly. He's ice cold! Reaching for him again, he places his hands on the boys shoulders. "Gaara please wake up! Please!" Tears well into his eyes spilling without a second thought. "Please! Don't do this to me! I'm sorry I left you! But please don't ignore me... Gaara..." all hope in his voice is lost now and he folds into himself on the floor crying.

...

It took them three hours to get some leeway in their home and around hour four the family sits in the living room, exhausted to no end from picking things up and putting them away, moving beds and dressers back to where they belonged. The only person who wasn't exhausted was Lee but he looked to be a complete wreck, which meant something of his must have been taken.

"Neji?" Asks Kakashi, pad and pencil in hand.

"Nothing's missing but the lamp and window are broken."

"Sasuke?"

The boy shakes his head. "Nothing and nothing was broken except for one of the drawers in my desk."

"Lee?"

His mouth starts to move but no words come out, his face just scrunches and he starts to cry.

"Lee!" Gai rushes over to the boy, wrapping his arms around him hugging him close. "There is no need to be afraid, nothing was taken from our home- someone was probably just trying to scare us."

"Yeah." Says Sasuke from beside him.

"Come on now, it'll be ok." Says Gai rubbing the boys back.

Lee nodded but he couldn't stop crying and he surely can't tell them his real reason why. The day went on quietly, but smoothly and the Hatake's sat down to a quick dinner of Kentucky Fried Chicken. Lee barely ate a bite and he retired to his room around six o'clock; face down on his bed, eyes red from crying, face slightly swollen. He tried talking to Gaara but he didn't reply he just remained there in the closet huddled up within himself.

Leaving was the final straw for him... I broke him when I said that I loved him. How could I be so terrible to him? His eyes try to water but they only burned from lack of liquid to do the simple task, so he could only choke out dry sobs...

The next morning Lee skipped working out with his Gai, infact he slept in all together. He got up around the time Neji and Kakashi usually do. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, got dressed then left for the bus stop. The Hatake's looked to one another in question of what is wrong with the middle child but no one knew what could be the matter.

"Good morning Gejimayu," greets Naruto when he sees the lanky male come up to the bench.

Normally Lee would have lost it with joy that the once cranky and often evil blond was still treating him so kindly, but today he just wanted everyone to leave him alone. Taking a seat beside Naruto who scooted over, he lowered his head trying to keep back his tears. Cocking his head to see the Hatake childs face, Naruto wonders what's up with him.

"Lee?" He asks.

"I'm fine. Please just leave me alone for a while."

Taken aback, he frowns. "Alright. Feel better man." He pats him on the back.

"Thank you."

"Naruto," says Sasuke when he reaches the bench. "Hey Kiba."

"Mm."

Behind the bench Sasuke points down at Lee but Naruto shakes his head with a shrug. Neji is the next to join them and the bus comes up the street to pick up the school kids. Climbing on, Naruto offers Lee a seat beside him but Kiba scoffs taking the place beside his best friend.

"Hey! That seats taken asshole!" He snapped at the Inuzuka child.

"It's alright Naruto. I wanted to sit in back anyway." He said barely raising his head to properly address him.

Sasuke took a seat beside Neji who is next to Naruto and Kiba's row of seats. Watching Lee head to the back of the bus the blond leans over to his boyfriend to ask. "What's with him?"

"Don't know. Our house was broken into yesterday and he's been acting funny since."

"No way! Did they take anything?"

Shaking his head Sasuke says. "That's the weird part, it just looked like they wanted to trash the place."

"Who does that?"

"Yeah, who does that." Sasuke glares at Kiba who cocks his brows in question.

"What are you looking at me for?! I was with Shino all weekend." Crossing his arms, he turns his nose up. "And if I did break into your house I would have taken at least one thing."

Sasuke supposed that was true. Kiba wasn't one for lying as far as he knew. But still, who breaks into a house but doesn't take anything?

"Maybe Lee's just going through something that we don't understand." Says Neji. "If we leave him alone and act normal, he'll come around."

4 4 4 4

There was a faint knock on one of the doors in the guidence wing. Shizune had no appointments with any of the students so she wondered who in the world would willingly come to a councelor. Maybe one of the others asking her to join them for lunch, most of the teachers were doing that sort of thing these days. Adults can be so much like children, she thinks while opening the door.

Eyes shocked, she steps back to let the child in. "Lee, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't need my help." She teased a bit.

Blushing, Lee takes a seat on the couch. "I'm sorry about what I said. Please talk with me now, I really need to know about something serious, Miss. Shizune."

"Alright. Go on." She closes the door then returns to her desk.

Lee takes a deep breath then sighs. "It's about my imaginary friend."

"Koutaro wasn't it?" She asks after a thought from their first talk.

Lee shakes his head. "I lied to you, I'm sorry. His name is actually Gaara and... and I love him very much."

"Ohhh, I see." She says very slowly. She's seen this before.

"He... He used to talk to me and hang out with me all the time." He sniffled. "But over the weekend my family went on a trip and he asked me not to go but I had to go and I feel guilty because I had so much fun and..." He trailed off.

"Yes."

"When we got home he... he stopped talking to me." His tears fall to his lap. Shizune brought him over a tissue from the box on her desk. "He isn't talking to me, he's not even looking at me its like he's... like he's dead." He cries a little louder now.

Shizune rubs his shoulder to comfort him. "Its ok Lee." He continues to cry. "It's ok. This is perfectly normal, it just means that you're ready to give him up and move on to your real friends."

"I'm not ready to give him up!" Snaps the male. "He's my best friend... he was the only person that treated me kindly when everyone else picked on me... I love him Ms. Shizune and I don't want him to be gone."

"But he is, Lee. You have to accept that at some point we don't need that crutch anymore, that we're ready to be ourselves and hang out with and interact with real people." With a frown she says. "But Lee, you can't confuse your feelings with real love. What you feel for Gaara is love of someone that's just for you."

He nods, though, deep down he flat out ignored it. He does love Gaara and it isn't because he's the only person he's got. Sighing, he says. "But I'm gonna miss him."

"I know, and that's perfectly normal to feel that way." She hugs him. "But we all have to say goodbye sometime."

"I don't want to." He repeated through tears. "I don't want to."

"It'll get easier. I promise." Wiping the boys tears, she looks at him then says. "I want you to try this week without your friend, I'm not saying forget about him. I just want you to see if things will be alright with out him around and if they are then that's great but if you still feel an attachment to him then you do what you can to get him back, I'll even try to help you." She added knowing that such a thing wasn't possible.

But it seemed to get through to the boy somehow. "You will?" He asks hopeful.

"I will."

Breaking into a brilliant smile, Lee cleans his face up. "Then I'm gonna try, Ms. Shizune and thank you." He stands from the seat. "I really am sorry about before." He bows his head down before walking out of the room with a wave. Gaara isn't gone for good and after this week he'll come back. How could I possibly have fun without him anyway.

...

Hatake Lee expected the day to be like any other school day would have gone but to his surprise Naruto called him over to their table he even offered him a seat between him and Sasuke so he wouldn't have to sit beside Kiba or Bunrashi the weirdest part of all was that Neji and Shikamaru are in the cafeteria as well, they're not at the same table but they're right beside them.

The conversation was light, minus Kiba and Bunrashi grumbling things back and forth to each other, and Neji seemed to be in a particularly talkative mood since he carried most of the conversation with Naruto. Finally comfortable with speaking, Lee chimed in with the talk about hanging out over the weekend. Shikamaru invited them to Minato- his part of the city, so they could have a barbecue with his family this weekend.

"And you'll be there too, right Lee?" Asks the sleepy male.

At a loss for words, Lee nods. "Yes. Thank you." He found his voice to say.

Maybe the councelor was right. Maybe this is a good thing and Gaara... He trailed off eyes saddening again. What a traitor I am! I can't turn my back on him, he hasn't even given me a reason to shut me out like this... I have to talk to him and until he tells me himself that this is over I refuse to move on!

Slamming his hands down, Kiba stands up in a huff. "This is disgusting!" With that said he and his fellow lap dog walked off to sit with that weird kid Shino and Chouji.

"Ignore them." Says Naruto. "So how 'bout I come over later Sasuke, you can let me copy your homework. Right?"

"Hn. Its your loss." He shrugs.

"What?"

Taking Kiba's seat, Neji says. "He means if you'd rather just copy it instead of figuring out the answers for yourself then copy it."

"Yeah, yeah. but what teacher is gonna wanna see me again next year?" Mocks the boy. "Let them fail me, I'll raise hell in this place."

He had a point. A lot of them would shove the boy up a grade so as not to see him again. When lunch ended the table parted ways to their rightful class where the rest of the day went by without too much of a problem for Lee as he went back to being ignored- which was fine because he really didn't feel like being noticed today.

In the boys bathroom, Naruto is scrubbing his hands when Kiba walks up behind him. The dog like boy spun him around getting close enough in his face to kiss him with each word. "Have you lost your mind, Uzumaki? We do NOT associate with untouchables."

"Yeah but-..."

Shoving his finger in his face he snarls at him. "There is no 'but' just this... let that freak of nature sit with us again and you're out on your ass."

"Oooohhh, I'm so scared." Mocked the boy. "Maybe I should bring a change of pants because I might not be able to hold my bladder with that kind of cloud over my head."

"I mean it Naruto! Lee's out! Because if he isn't than everyday here will be hell for you as well."

Swatting the boys hand away he says. "Calm down Kiba. I was only joking." He waves his hands in defense. "The only reason I'm being nice to bobblehead is because of Sasuke, him and me have hooked up and he's got brother issues- I just wanna show him that I'm trust worthy."

"Tch. And why should I believe that? You've been acting really funny lately because of that stupid family and I'm beginning to think they're all a bunch of losers- who cares how good looking they are, sometimes life fucks up."

"Seriously." He turns around rinsing his hands to avoid the evil eye his friend is casting him. "Just tell me what to do to prove it to you."

Thinking a moment, Kiba pats his friend on the shoulder. "I'll get back to you on that." Leaving the bathroom he missed Naruto sticking his tongue out at him.

The Hatake sons shared the back seat of the bus; Sasuke and Neji spoke to each other but Lee just looked out the window. When they unloaded the bus, the three of them dropped their things off upstairs, changed from their uniforms, then brought their school books downstairs to do some homework. Lee checked in on Gaara but the boy is still sitting in the closet lost to the world.

Homework went along quietly; Neji was the first to leave just heading up to his bedroom. Sasuke was done next and he went into the living room to call Naruto over. Lee took his time not really having anything to do beyond homework.

What am I supposed to do without you Gaara? That's when it came to him. Gaara said his uncle lives two house down from this one. He had to go talk to him and find out what happened to Gaara and why his family would say that he's at boarding school. Getting up from the table, he closed his notebook in his textbook then stacked it on top of some of his other books. Heading for the door, he slips on his sneakers then bolts out before Sasuke can question him. Going down onto the sidewalk, unsure of how their neighbors feel about people stepping on their lawns, he eyes the houses with a long glance.

There it is. Gathering his nerves he walks up the paved way to the front door. Raising his fist he swallows hard feeling an odd sensation gathering in his stomach. Shaking off the butterflies, he knocks heavily on the door. At first there was no answer but finally someone pulled the door open and before him stood a man that was about 5'11'', hair the color of hay and big eyes that seemed to look right through you. He looked just as surprised as Lee was.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked in a, still curious, but kind voice.

"I... Can I use your bathroom?!" He blurts out mentally smacking himself for it afterwards.

"The bathroom?" Seeing the boys sincere eyes, he stepped aside to let him in. "Its over there on the right." He points.

"Thank you. I won't be long." Says Lee walking in and toward the bathroom. "I was on my way home when it struck me very hard and I didn't think I would make it one more step." He lied lamely.

"Its alright. Take your time."

"Thank you." Closing the door, Lee smacked himself in the head for chickening out like he did. But what else could he do? Something about this man seems a bit- off. Going over to the sink, incase he's listening to the door, he sneaks the water on cupping enough in his hand then he dumped it into the toilet the trickling sound believable enough on the outside end of the bathroom. Then he flushed and turned on the water. Checking his self in the mirror he straightens up then walks out. "Thank you."

"Its really no problem." Says Gaara's uncle. "Would you like a brownie. I just made them a while ago but they're still warm."

Lee wanted to say 'no' and run for the hills but that wouldn't answer his questions. "Yes. Thank you." Taking a seat, he waits for the man to return from the kitchen. His large eyes scanning the place. This was Gaara's uncle alright. There are pictures of the family all over the place the father was the give away since he and his son look a lot alike- oddly enough none of the family members was Gaara. He even has pictures of himself up, which upon further inspection was actually a woman whom must be his twin sister, Gaara's mother.

"I hope you like nuts."

"I do." He takes the offered plate.

Yashamaru sits down on the arm chair and watches Lee eat. "This is nice for me, I'm an uncle you know and I'd usually bake for my niece and nephews but when they moved away things have been kind of lonely."

"I know what you mean." He says absently taking a bite. "This is really good." Shaking it off, he adds. "Speaking of your nephew, I knew him... he lived in the house two down from here."

Yashamaru lowered his gaze. "Yes, that's right." Looking back up with a false smile he asks. "So you knew Gaara. He never told me about any friends of his from school."

"Oh, that's weird. We were best friends but then the family moved, and I haven't heard from him since."

"I heard he went to boarding school in London."

"Do you maybe have the number? I'd like to talk to him again." He pats himself on the back. _Maybe I could be a detective after all._

"I can't give it to you."

"Why not?"

"I can't give it to you because I don't have it."

"Then can you call the family and ask them, they must know."

"No. I can't. I lost touch with my brother in law after my sisters death." Standing he takes the plate from the boy. "Now if you don't mind I'd like for you to leave."

"But, I wasn't trying to be rude!" He said as he's being ushered out. "I just wanted to talk with my friend again."

"Gaara's gone; but should anyone from the family call I'll give them your message." The front door was pulled open. "Good bye." With that he slammed it shut.

_He knows more than he's letting on, because if he didn't than Temari-san wouldn't have told me that their uncle took Gaara to school. Maybe he's uncomfortable because he was watching Gaara that day it happened and when he left him alone for a bit he came back and found him... well, dead... Or maybe, they reason he lied is because he..._ Moving away from the house, not bothering with the pavement, he dashes home to try to get Gaara to talk to him again.


	20. The Boy in the Closet

Author's Note: I hope you're enjoying your labor day! And get some tissues if you cry easily.

...

Out of breath and scared were not a good combination. Lee knocks over a potted plant and moves a bench after his path hoping to slow the pack of dogs chasing him home. Bunrashi, Chouji- albiat not as fast as everyone with the running but still on his trail, a boy he doesn't know, Kiba the ring leader and Naruto, the one that surprised him the most. The burning in his chest picked up when he took the corner to his home; he's been running so hard his vision was starting to blur. Glancing over his shoulder, he yelped nearly choking on the breath seeing that the small group was closer than he thought.

_How did this happen?_ He wondered as the events of the day start to come back to him.

Everyone nearly jumped when Sasuke did because the loud thump of his chair against the floor broke through the silence of breakfast.

The tear at the side of his eye was proof that something was wrong other than a simple accidental biting of his tongue.

Holding the boys jaw, Kakashi tells him to open wide. Peeking into his mouth, the gray haired man looked a bit shocked. "I had no idea it was so bad. We're seriously gonna have to get this removed, Sasuke."

"I thought it was just a small crack." He holds his hand over his mouth to keep air from getting in.

"Your gums are bleeding so it must be more than that." Getting up from the table he grabs the phone to make an appointment. "You're staying home from school today, give one of your brothers your work to turn in for you."

"I'll do it." Volunteers Neji who's cleaning up his dishes. "And don't worry little brother," he says as he's passing by him with a pat on the shoulder. "I'll be sure to pick up the other assignments so you don't fall behind."

"Hn." He would have said more but that sound alone hurt like hell.

Lee couldn't finish his breakfast with the sight and smell of blood in the air. "I hope you feel better Sasuke." He says while cleaning up his things to take to the sink.

"Lee, tell Naruto not to come over later."

"Okay."

Neji shoo'ed the lanky male away after taking his dishes to wash for him. Lee gave him a 'thank you' smile before heading upstairs to make sure he didn't forget anything.

"There's a spot open at twelve, I'll get you some more pain killers until then."

"Thanks."

"How did you break your tooth again?" Asks Gai tapping his finger to the boys hand.

Sasuke looked at the man as though he had to be kidding if he thought he was gonna let more air into his mouth. Taking out a piece of paper he writes down the blond childs name.

"Geez." Getting up to head out for work, he pats the boy on the shoulder. "It won't hurt and I'm sure you'll get to keep your tooth."

_I hope so. I can't be the kind of person to walk around with one missing for a while._ Thinks the bluenet.

"...I'm going to school Gaara... I'll see you later." One last look over his shoulder and he's out the door, closing it behind him.

He and Neji walked to the bus stop together. Kiba had a big stupid grin on his face that worried Lee a bit but with Neji with him he wasn't too threatened by him, although now that Sasuke is going to be absent he wasn't so sure his place at the Inuzuka table was still waiting for him because there was always a chance the blond was only keeping up appearances because his boyfriend was around.

Speaking of Naruto, he looks really down about something this morning. I wonder what it is? Thinks the dark haired male.

Naruto swallowed hard seeing the taller, wide-eyed male taking a seat next to him without Sasuke around it almost seemed to be fate telling him to do what he really doesn't wanna do. The memory came back to him like it were a movie and he was the camera guy for the scene. He and Kiba were in the rest room at school yesterday talking about what he could do to prove that he was still part of the gang; the boy looked on the verge of manslaughter with the way he was grinning at him as he spoke.

_"Hey Naruto, about that little project I mentioned two days ago." Kiba began._

_"Yeah? What is it?"_

_Draping an arm around the boy, he smiles with a cocky grin. "I was giving Akamaru a trim thinking about how thick his hair was when it hit me that Akamaru isn't the only poor bastard about to suffer in summer heat because of his hair."_

_"Meaning?" Although he was pretty sure he already knew._

_"Meaning," Kiba leans down and pulls out his dogs electric shavor. "You should give fuzzybrows a break from those things and shave 'em off." He turned it on for emphasis._

_The shavor hummed like a small chainsaw just waiting for the object it planned to cut down which in this case would be a very dark and thick pair of eyebrows placed upon one Hatake Lee's face._

_Swallowing hard, he takes the thing from his friends hand. Its not like they wouldn't grow back. __**Maybe if I explain it to Lee he can just accept it and I can shave him without losing any of my friends and I'm sure Sasuke will be pissed when Lee tells him what happened. I've gotta talk to Gejimayu first.**_

Only problem with that is he's sure Kiba will be on him like white on rice today especially since Sasuke chose to stay home today.

"Eh hehehehe. Gejimayu, where's Sasuke?"

"He's got a dentist appointment."

"Oh." I'm dead. Faking a laugh when Lee cocked a brow at him, he slips his hand behind his head and asks. "Anybody want a soda or something? I've got change today."

"Yes, thank you."

_Thank god!_ jumping up from the bench he climbs over the back side to get to the side walk. "What kind?"

"Peach if they have it."

Giving him a thumbs up he dashes off. Kiba looks at Lee with a smirk.

"Hot today." He says.

Nodding, Lee can't even believe the boy is making casual conversation with him. "It will only get worse if it feels like this this early."

"Mmhmm." Running a hand through his wild crop of hair, he says. "My oldman is taking me over to your Dad's place for a cut later on. You should come with me."

"Really?"

"Sure. Guy like you could use a good trim here and there."

"Thank you." He can't help but smile. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

The bus rolled up and they all climbed on. Naruto chose to sit alone, same with Kiba. So the two brothers sat next to each other. The day went so great, Lee spoke with people which was odd for him especially since no one ever talked to him unless it was in a rude way. It felt kind of like it were his birthday and everyone decided to cut him a break for once, he even sat at Kiba's table at lunch.

_Everything is like I always dreamt it would be but... I hate that I had to lose Gaara to get it. Is it true what they say that when you want something you have to give something in return because I'd give it all back to have Gaara with me again. I was wrong about what I said before, fleshen friends are nice but friends of the heart are who really matter the most and he was the only person willing to take mine and love me. He takes an offered piece of muffin from Bunrashi. I remember when I used to feel like the after thought, like when people think 'what do I want to do today' they get an activity right away but when they think 'whom do I want to do it with' my name would never come up. A way of life so familiar I'm actually shaking to think that it might change even a little bit. Can people like me find friendship? He looks up when the bell rings to let lunch end. Packing up his things he heads out of the lunch room with a warm feeling in his stomach. If Gaara came back today, his life would be complete, he was sure of this._

_So then how? How did it end up like it did? He smiled seeing his house just a few steps ahead and he reached out for the door opening it and slamming it closed after him. Was it the plan from the start? I should have known something was up when they were all being so nice to me- I should have known! He locks the door, then hurries upstairs when their bangs start up on the other side. Rushing down the hall he stops when he hears Sasuke in his bedroom._

"Lee?" He calls to him. Tooth pulled and heavily medicated the boy has been sitting in his room looking out the window for most of the day. He told Kakashi that he could go to work or do errands if he needed to, that he is too old for a sitter now. "Lee come here what's wrong?" He calls again when he doesn't see him.

"Sasuke." The boy hurried into his room in tears, climbing on the bed into his arms. "Tell them to go away, please make them stop."

"Okay, but who?"

"Kiba and his friends. They chased me home and they're planning to," he sniffed back tears that were already running down his face.

"Planned to what?"

"When school let out they all met me at the front hall to get our sneakers and Kiba said that he had a surprise for me-..."

_Blocking his path, Kiba shoved the boy lightly on the chest. "What's the hurry, bobblehead. I thought we'd all walk home together."_

_"I can't, I wanna get home early today."_

_"But we're friends now, and friends walk home together- infact, friends do a lot of things together."_

_An odd smile appears on Lee's face when seeing the rat pack gather around him. "Like what?"_

_"Remember, we were gonna get our hair cut together."_

_"But I really don't need one just yet."_

_"Oh but I think you do." He snaps his fingers._

_Chouji knocks Lee to the ground then as his nickname 'big sit' so best describes him he sat down on Lee pinning him completely still._

_"What are-... Get off!" He wriggled to get free._

_"Shave him, Naruto."_

_Naruto pulled the device from his backpack. He may have laughed but his eyes said that he was sorry. And sure as he thought, he never got a minute alone with the Hatake child to tell him about what he planned to do. But seriously they will grow back. Bending over, he saw true fear for the first time as Lee's eyes widened. The lanky child gathered strength from who knows where knocking Chouji off of him and within the blink of an eye they grunted on impact of the boys fist landing on their face and once they were haulted for a moment, Lee shot off running._

_"After him!" Shouted Kiba._

Why those dirty little-... And Naruto too! He pulled his shaking brother from his body, then looked him in the eye. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Outside. Neji is just coming up to the door, Shikamaru beside him joking about something until they see the pile up at the house.

"What are you all doing at my house?"

"Neji, you gotta let us in!" Says Kiba.

"Alright," not bothering with the why he pulls out his key. "Sasuke really should find quieter friends."

Said boy was on his way downstairs, Lee waiting at the top looking down to see what would happen but he only ended up running back into his bedroom when the small group easily shoved his brother out of the way and rushed upstairs.

"Neji why'd you let them in?"

"I thought they were here for you." He explains.

Everyone rushes upstairs after the small crowd.

"Which room is his Naruto?" Asks Kiba following the blond.

Everyone piled into Lee's room.

"He's in the closet!" Grabbing the knob Kiba pulls it hard nearly yanking a terrified Lee from the closet but with all his strength he tugged it closed.

"Please stop it!" He shouted through the door.

"Oh come on! Just a little off the top." Bunrashi has the shavor by now, more than ready to do some work with it.

"Please stop!" He cried. "Somebody please help me." He cried out louder.

"Cut it out!" Yelled Sasuke grabbing Kiba by the neck from behind.

Neji is shoving them away from the door as well. "Lee are you alright?" He calls through the door.

"Just make them go away..." He continued to chant these words.

Sasuke and Kiba have a little struggle until the bluenet punches the boy in the gut.

Grunting, he holds his stomach with one hand the other up in retreat. "Alright alright, no need to get rough." Kiba backs away from the boy.

The two brothers stand in front of the door glaring down the land slide of people. Lee's whimpering stopped as Neji pulled open the door.

"Lee, its ok. You can come out."

Lee is gone.

...Rewind...

Sasuke walked downstairs to an opening front door. Lee couldn't hear what they were saying too well as it was crowded out by the sound of his heavy breathing. His fathers door pulled open on its own, going inside he then goes into the closet as that door opened as well.

"Gaara?" He whispered only to be answered by the light shutting of the closet door. "Gaara is that you?" He asks hearing the stampede rush past the room into where he could only assume was his bedroom.

A gentle tearing sound caught his attention to the left. Confused, Lee reaches out toward a skinny strip of orange light. Moving what appeared to be a door, he walks up a set of six stairs catching his breath at what he sees. It a secret room! Well, an attic to be more precise. Do his fathers know about this? No, they couldn't know because the wall paper looked freshly torn. Looking around he sees a twin bed on rusted brass bars, beside it a small table with a lamp that has been turned on for his sake but other than that and a lot of dust there isn't anything else in the-...

_What's this?_ Wondered the male. Walking across the room toward the far corner he sees a long freezer. Someone was living up here... His fingers land on the lid, raising it he quickly turns around when the sound of the door he entered in the closet closed and a heavy set of foot steps was heard. _They've found me..._ He thinks about hiding but when he sees Gaara all his fears go away.

"Gaara." He says in a very happy tone but quietly so the others don't hear him. Rushing across the room he wraps his arms around the boy smiling when he feels his astrol energy hug him back. "I've missed you so much."

"When did you get back?"

"A few days ago... didn't you know?" He refused to let him go even when the boy began to walk forward shoving him back.

"I woke up this morning and you still weren't home but all your things were, I assumed you went to school." He moved away from him, if not for being a spirit he never would have gotten out of his lovers firm grip. "Then I came home and found those idiots chasing you. I fooled them though by disguising myself as you, they think you've disappeared somehow."

Lee was glad that Gaara lured him into the room then. But a thought occured to him. "So then you weren't mad that I left."

Gaara smirked for a second then said as his face dropped. "You've given me too much for me to ever be mad at you." He trailed off so heavily Lee had to question it.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I love you." He raised his hands. "And this way, nothing will ever come between us again." He shoved him hard knocking him into the large freezer, the lid dropped down firmly sealing it shut.

Frantic, Lee shoved at the lid but it refused to budge. "No. No! Gaara let me out of here!" He banged on the lid jumping out of his skin when he felt something touch him. "Whose there?" He asked the stark cold darkness.

"It's me." There was an odd sound, kind of like biting into a carrot before a mini glow light lit the freezer with its blue glow.

"Gaara, why did you knock me, he-..." His words stop as he looks down and sees something laying in the cold completely frozen. His lips twitched as he tried to find the right words but nothing was coming to him.

Knowing what he wanted to ask, Gaara nods. "Yes Lee, this is my body... I found it this afternoon."

"But how?" He blinks over the looks of the frozen child's blue lips, ice crystals stuck to his lashes, entire body blue.

Gaara looked down at his frozen figure. Placing his hands on his own face he caressed his frozen cheeks with his thumbs. "When you left, I went to fix your broken wall... I forgot that I left the things I'd used in the closet when I was done, and when I turned around to get them, the sun hid behind the clouds darkening our room. ...It came back to me after that, hard and painful."

"The day you died?" He unknowingly rubs his arms through his uniform jacket. No wonder their electric bill is so high.

Gaara nods. His eyes are very sad as he crawls over to Lee wrapping his arms around him he pulls the boy so that he is laying on top of his corpse. Lee had to tremble from the fright of it all- boyfriend or not a corpse is a corpse, but Gaara's touch took away the fear in him as he smoothed his hair about his head. "My uncle killed me, Lee... I thought he loved me."

Lee gasped hearing that. He knew something was off about that man! The way there were no pictures of him anywhere but he had plenty of his other nephew and niece, the way the man completely shut down when hearing Gaara's name. That sick bastard froze him to death!

"I never saw it coming..." Gaara went on speaking quietly. "I was there in my room, I thought he had left for home but he hid here in his secret room above the rest of the house... Those sounds I used to hear at night, they were similar to what I hear your parents doing sometimes."

"What does that mean?"

"My uncle and father became lovers after my mothers death, the reason he would be over so early in the morning when no one ever heard him come in is because he was staying in this room." Gaara made a sound that seemed like it was supposed to be a laugh. "When I think about it, it was so obvious that he rarely ever went home and he must have known the house inside and out because he suggested it to us when we moved to this prefecture."

"How did you-?"

"He snuck up on me and tried to strangle me. I put up a fight but he knocked me to the floor, when I tried to get away again he just quit strangling and snapped my neck."

That broke Lee's heart, he could feel tears coming to his eyes and his shuddering breath swallowed back hard.

"The reason I'm bound to this house is because he hid me here so that no one would know of what he did."

"And he told your siblings that you were at boarding school, that he was the one who took you." His words are stumbling now a bit with all the cold rushing around him. "Gaara. I'm scared." Lee whispered before his tears spilled onto the frozen body he's laying on.

"Don't be. I'll be waiting for you when you wake up." He continues to pet the boys head. "We'll be so much happier this way, I promise."

Lee nods roughly, coughing as the cold held his lungs a little too long, but he still had a bit of air left. "I... lo-... I love you."

"I love you too."

But it didn't stop his fear so much, he's too young to die. Gaara was too young to have died. He'll miss them, all of them. They'll never know how much. Pulling himself up a bit, he places his lips to the frozen childs his steadly shaking body stopping ever so slightly as his last breath gave out.

In Lee's room.

Naruto shoved Kiba out of the way, walking into the closet. He hit this wall and that, pulled himself up to the level of the shelf to give the wall up there a push, a tap on the ceiling but nothing gave way. Can people just vanish?

"Lee?" Calls his younger brother looking in the closet as well, shoving clothes out of the way. "Lee come out." moving out of the closet, he shakes his head in disbelief. "He't not in there."

"That's impossible." Says Neji searching the closet for his self. "He couldn't have gotten out we were right against the door, we would have felt it push open."

Kiba looked horrified. People don't just disappear. "What the hell kind of trick is this?"

"Neji," Sasuke grabs the boys arm. "Lee was in that closet, we both saw him go in there- we heard him!"

"Don't tell me that! I know!" He looks back at the empty closet.

Chouji was the first out the door calling over his shoulder. "Let's get out of here you guys! I don't wanna be around when their parents come home."

"M- me either. come on Kiba." Calls Bunrashi grabbing the boys jacket cuff.

"Sasuke-.." Naruto began to say but the cold look the boy gave him silenced his words.

Shikamaru was on his hands and knees banging on the floor looking for trap doors or something. "I know I heard Lee in here, we all saw him when Kiba yanked the door open so what happened to him?"

They heard the others yelp when the front door opened and Kakashi walked in. Baffled at what they were scrambling for he called out to his kids.

Neji and Sasuke turn their heads to the sound of their names, then looking back at each other as if asking the other 'what the hell are we gonna say' they straightened up and started for the door.

"Neji?" Calls Shikamaru.

Turning around, he cocks a brow.

"I'll stay here with you." Though it wasn't said as a question his voice was asking for permission.

Neji nods then walks out of the room.

"I'm staying too... I won't go home until Gejimayu comes back." He says this to Sasuke who gave him nothing in return.

But on his way out he hears the Nara boy smack Naruto before asking. "Why the hell were you chasing that boy home?"

"I didn't want too-..." And the conversation was gone.

The two boys walk slowly down the stairs Kakashi looked at them questioningly; who wouldn't as sad as they look.

"Did I miss something?" He asks.

"I'll tell him." Volunteers Neji taking a seat on the couch as if telling the others to do the same.

"Neji? What's wrong?"

"It's Lee... Kakashi-san... he's gone."

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke explained to him what Lee had told him and Neji went on to tell him what happened afterward. Kakashi thought they were just joking with him, he even laughed but seeing as how they weren't even stifling smiles, he rushed upstairs to search the room for himself. Finding nothing but the boys dropped school bag in the hall, he instructed them to search the house from top to bottom. They do, but find nothing. The five of them sit in the living room once again telling Kakashi what happened but nothing added up to where Lee could be. Its not possible for someone to just vanish.

"Gai is not gonna like this."

Epiloge:

Gai heard the news and took it like Kakashi had, he thought it was a joke, but no one was smiling. He damn near punched Naruto for what he'd done but Sasuke stopped him saying that he hadn't meant to do it, that Kiba had put him up to it- not that he was exactly talking to the boy either but he couldn't let him get socked by a grown man that can really punch. The cops were called and they searched the house with Gai at their heals calling out to Lee to stop hiding himself but the boy was nowhere to be found. The police said that Lee might have slipped out the door, that they will keep an eye out for him but that wasn't good enough for Gai. He had Neji and Sasuke make flyers with Lee's picture on them and their address and number while he and Kakashi and Shikamaru and Naruto went out to search the streets for him.

The group worked until nearly one in the morning on Gai's insistance alone but the two youngest gave out a long time ago. Shikamaru was called home by his mother via cell so he had to go. Neji stayed with his second family as long he could but eventually Kakashi ushered them all home saying they'll look in the morning.

Day after day went by but no one heard a thing about the boy, no one saw him. Lee was literally just gone. 3 months passed and someone called them saying thay saw Lee and had him at their home with them. Gai nearly hurt himself on the way up the stairs of the owners home but when they got inside it was not Lee they found. True the kid has black hair and his name is in fact Lee, but it isn't his Lee. More time went by and a shock for all of them Neji's father called him and he was going home for good. He told the family that he will look everyday for the lost boy and he would keep in touch then he walked out the door. More time passed and Sasuke and his fathers had a miserable Christmas and new year. They spent time at the shrines wishing that Lee would be found. Nothing.

A year went by, then another. Lee still did not return. Kakashi hated what this was doing to Gai and he suggested, only for his lovers sanity, that they sell the house and move away from the bad memory but Gai was repulsed, refusing. More time passed and Naruto came by with news that he had no news but he really wanted to make sure things were ok between him and Sasuke, his response to that was somewhat but he still refused to speak to him. More time passed and they got a letter from Neji, he's doing fine but he's heard nothing about Lee and he hasn't seen him.

More time passed and Gai eventually cracked and the family started to pack up for moving. But it was strange because the whole time they were doing this it felt like someone were there with them, watching them. Gai couldn't be sure but at one point he felt a hand touch his and he heard a gentle whisper that everything was gonna be okay and a faint 'otousan'. The family packed their car up a month later after saying their goodbye's to everyone and with one last look at the home they started the car-... But Gai went back into the house for something. Sasuke watched from the window but the movement of the blinds in Lee's old room caught his attention. Could he still be in the house? Hiding in a place no one knew of? No. Lee isn't like that, he would never hurt his parents or his brothers, maybe he's just seeing things because he wants to believe that his brother is still alive and well somewhere, that they'll hear news about him the police already have the change of address and they said they'd keep them informed. When Gai returned, he looked up at his sons window one last time, waving and he wasn't sure but, he felt like someone had waved back. With that, the car drove away.

Lee frowned for a second, but as his hand lowered from the window, he reached over taking the hand of his lover into his own. It was gonna be a change but, he can live with it.

THE END

...

A.N: This was based on a true story well except for everything I made up. But the story roughly goes a child told his parents many times there is a monster in his closet but they never believed him. He tells a kid at school and somehow some of his brothers friends found out about it, they laughed and chased the boy home saying that he was a baby for still being afraid of monsters. Once inside his home they locked the boy in his closet and called names at him through the door, his brother finally said that's enough and when they opened it he was gone. To this day no one knows what happened to him. Thank you for reading!


End file.
